If today was your last day
by Tweekers Tucker
Summary: Stan va a trabajar durante el verano a casa de los Broflovski, a hacer de "Dama de compañía" de su hijo mayor. Más no se esperaba que este chico fuera tan arrogante e insolente, pero sobre todo, que estuviera gravemente enfermo. Style ¡Yupi!
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hooooola geeenteee! Ya los extrañaba T.T, hace rato que no publicaba ¿Por qué? Pues… no tenía inspiración ¡Pero llegó! Y publico el primer capítulo antes de arrepentirme =P_

_Ah, faltan tres días de clase y aún nos dejan ejercicios de álgebra (maldita álgebra) por lo que casi no pude sacarme los números de la cabeza para inspirarme._

_Bueno, una última cosita: South Park no es mío (Pero lo pienso comprar, muahaha)_

_Inner Ken: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡South Park es perfecto como está!_

_(Bien, no lo compro) es de Trey Parker Y Matt Stone… ahora que lo pienso ¿Son dioses como L y Kira?_

_Inner Ken: no, no son Dioses cómo L y Kira… ellos no se odian._

_Oh._

_**IF TODAY WAS YOUR LAST DAY**_

_**Capítulo 1: El niño de los ojos tristes.**_

La mano de Stan titubeó antes de tocar el timbre.

La imponente puerta pintada de café era lo que lo intimidaba. De hecho, todo en aquel suntuoso lugar lo intimidaba. Al traspasar la enorme reja de la entrada sintió un horrible escalofrío surcarle la espalda, y no averiguó si era por nervios o por el pesado y frio ambiente del lugar.

No puedo comprender por qué todo estaba tan frío, hacía un hermoso sol con ligero viento veraniego. La imponente casa tenía un extraño parecido al _Rancho Neverland _y Stan intentó ver si había algo escrito en las flores que había justo en frente de la entrada, en un espacio circular, pero no logró identificar nada **(N/A: y no había nada escrito).**

Ahí, parado frente a la puerta, sin decidirse a tocar, recordó como se había metido en esa.

Oyó a sus padres hablando sobre el tema. Que en esa familia, ese muchacho, algo sobre un tratamiento. Que no respondía a la terapia habitual. Habían comentado lo más cercano a un amigo que sería posible en el caso de este chico. Que tenía a 'alguien', pero este alguien se negaba a cooperar por obedecer a su _amo_. Que no querían irse de viaje de negocios y dejar el asunto de su hijo sin adelantar. Algo a lo que realmente no le puso mucha atención. Al final escuchó mencionar su nombre un par de veces.

En ese momento Stan, qué había escuchado todo desde la cocina, salió con un sándwich en la mano y preguntó si pagaban algo. Sharon y Randy se miraron y ella recordó que su amiga había comentado algo sobre eso, porque quitarle a alguien el verano gratis era algo prácticamente imposible. Y ya que a Stan no le entusiasmaba mucho quedarse en South Park, no veía problema en irse hasta Albuquerque con tal de ganar algunos billetes, y después de que escuchó lo que le pagarían no dudó un segundo en alistar sus maletas.

Ahora, allí parado, pensaba que debió haberse enterado de todos los detalles. Sabía solo superficialmente de qué se trataba. Pero seguro sus padres no habrían accedido con tanta facilidad si se tratara de algo peligroso, aunque conociendo a Randy…

Un pensamiento inundó su mente. El de llamar a sus padres para pedirles que le costearan un boleto de regreso, que estaba asustado, que no quería estar allí. Pero en el momento cúspide de estos pensamientos la puerta se abrió.

Stan se enderezó, por instinto, ante la criada de cabello castaño que apareció de repente en la puerta.

-Siga, por favor- dijo la chica y caminó hacia el interior. Stan obedeció, instintivamente -por acá- indicó extendiendo el brazo y señalando hacia una amplia habitación, dónde había una mujer pelirroja mirando por la ventana.

Stan penetró la habitación sin molestarse en no hacer ruido con sus pasos, sin embargo la mujer no se volteó. Stan se inclinó levemente y dejó las maletas que había cargado todo ese tiempo en el suelo, sin molestarse tampoco esta vez en no hacer ruido, pero la mujer no se volteó. Observó entonces la habitación, lujosamente amoblada; tenía una chimenea y un escudo de armas sobre ella, los muebles eran Chippendale auténticos, había un juego de té sobre una bandeja en la mesita del centro y esta estaba sobre una gran alfombra. En las paredes habían algunos retratos, sobre los cuales a Stan le llamo la atención uno de un chico pelirrojo con ojos verdes y piel pálida. Esa combinación de colores le pareció bastante alegre, sin embargo el chico de la foto no sonreía y en sus ojitos pintados había un brillo de nostalgia. La mujer aún no volteaba.

Stan decidió no darse por aludido con la actitud de la mujer pelirroja y se aclaró la garganta con intención de llamar la atención, pero la mujer no volteó. Ya había sido suficiente, cruzó la habitación hasta quedar a poco menos de un metro de ella y cuando se disponía a tocarla, la mujer se volteó súbitamente, haciendo que Stan diera un salto hacia atrás y quedara cogiéndose el pecho.

-Oh, tú debes ser Stanley- dijo la mujer ignorando que Stan estaba a punto de tener un ataque de asma –te vi entrar, pero como no tocabas la puerta, mandé una criada por ti.

Stan no dijo nada, aún estaba un poco asustado. Momentos antes había llegado a creer que la mujer era en realidad un muñeco de cera, y al verla moverse lo había asustado por obvias razones.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto la mujer intentando hacer que Stan hablara.

Stan se recuperó de su asombro y le pareció que esa mujer era una persona amable. Si era amiga de sus padres, aunque conociendo a sus padres…

-Bien, gracias- respondió sonriendo mecánicamente. Una de las pocas cosa útiles que había aprendido en la escuela era que si eras amable, había más probabilidades de que la gente te diera lo que quieres.

-Supongo que ya debes estar enterado de… _el asunto_- dijo la mujer desviando ligeramente la mirada.

A Stan se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sabía _algo_ del asunto, más no sabía bien con qué clase de persona tendría que tratar, ni en qué condiciones.

-Pero si quieres que te corrobore lo que tus padres te dijeron…- insinuó la mujer, a Stan le brillaron los ojos.

-Por favor- contestó rápidamente, era su oportunidad perfecta –Señora…

-Puedes llamarme Sheila- dijo _Sheila_ saliendo de la habitación y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

Stan tomó nuevamente sus maletas y la siguió. Al toparse con un criado, la mujer le dijo que llevara las maletas de Stan a su habitación, que él iría más tarde.

-Bien, Stan- comenzó Sheila caminando por un largo pasillo cuyas paredes estaban tapizadas de la mitad para abajo con un papel rojo con motivos victorianos y para arriba con el mismo papel y el mismo motivo, pero de color blanco, entre ambos tapices había una franja de mármol –espero que esta comparación no te ofenda, pero supongo que ya sabes que tendrás que hacer de _dama de compañía_ este verano.

El mentón de Stan cayó involuntariamente, no le habían dicho eso.

-Supongo que ya sabes la… _situación_ de mi hijo- continuó ella sin siquiera voltear.

Stan medito un poco. _Canadiense y adoptado_ habían dicho sus padres.

-Él… realmente espero que tú puedas ayudarlo- añadió con un dejo de nostalgia.

-Le aseguro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance- dijo Stan notando la tristeza en las palabras de Sheila.

Cambiaron de pasillo, ahora estaban uno que tenía los mismos patrones de papel tapiz, pero el inferior era color verde oscuro.

-Me encantaría mostrarte toda la casa hoy, pero realmente mi esposo y yo estamos bastante atrasados en el viaje y debemos partir esta misma noche. Así que te presentaré con mi hijo de una vez y los dejaré solos para que se vayan conociendo. Ordenaré a alguien que mañana por la mañana te muestre todo el lugar, no creo que esta noche quedes con ánimos.

A Stan le pareció algo extraña la última frase de la mujer ¿Por qué habría de sentirse sin ánimos?

Sheila se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, junto a una puerta pintada de _wengue_ (1).

-Aquí es- susurró, pareciera que la simple oración le costara a la mujer un gran esfuerzo.

Tocó suavemente la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, abrió.

-Kyle, buenos días hijo- saludó mostrándose lo más alegre posible, a Stan lo intimidó el ambiente de la habitación y no se movió del pasillo –mira, Stan ha venido a hacerte compañía- dijo moviéndose un poco a la derecha para que Kyle pudiera ver a Stan en el pasillo.

En ese momento Stan lo vio, era el mismo chico del retrato, con el mismo brillo nostálgico. Este chico estaba sentado junto a la ventana, ladeando un poco la cabeza para mirar a Stan. Luego volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Los dejaré unos momentos solos- dijo Sheila y tomó suavemente a Stan por el brazo –entra- le susurró.

-P-pero yo…- musitó Stan resistiéndose, seguidamente miró hacia el muchacho de nuevo. Lo estaba mirando con ojos acusadores. Stan se sobresaltó y entró, esperando que el pelirrojo no lo hubiese notado… mucho.

-Vendrán a llamarlos a la hora del almuerzo- informó Sheila y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El muchacho volvió la vista hacia la ventana.

Stan se meció un par de veces sobre sus pies y se aclaró la garganta. Decidió esperar a que él hablara primero, mientras se dispuso a detallar la habitación. Esta tenía una especie de forma de octágono alargado Había una cama enorme a la derecha de la puerta; justo en frente se encontraba la ventana por la cual Kyle estaba mirando, era la más grande de la habitación (Habían en total 3 ventanas) y tenía cortinas beige sobre el velo que las cubría primeramente; las paredes estaban tapizadas por un papel color _verde adomo_ con otro motivo pero igualmente victoriano; el techo era blanco y estaba bastante elevado, tenía un candelabro dorado justo en el centro; había, además, en la habitación un escritorio café oscuro, con varios libros y esferos (o lapiceros, o plumas, o rapidógrafos, o como les llamen), dos muebles bibliotecarios repletos de libros, un gran baúl a los pies de la cama, un enorme armario al otro lado de la habitación; el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra azul oscura . Stan observó la habitación, la decoración de las paredes, una puerta que supuso era el baño y cada pequeño detalle, y el muchacho no hablaba. Decidió, entonces, que no sería agresivo mirarlo a él. Comenzó por el cabello, era un extraño cabello naranja que le caía irregularmente sobre la frente, parecía que hubiese tenido un afro en algún momento de su vida, pero ahora estaba aplacado; sus ojos eran verde claro, como el césped cuando amanecía con gotitas de rocío en las mañanas, y continuaban con ese brillo nostálgico; la piel pálida, que parecía nunca haber entrado en contacto con el sol. De nuevo le pareció todo esto una combinación divertida, pero el muchacho no sonreía. Bajó un poco más, el muchacho vestía una chaqueta naranja que tenía la cremallera abierta y en las piernas… un momento ¿Una silla de ruedas?

En efecto, el chico estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas.

Stan pensó un momento ¿Sus padres le habían dicho que ese chico era cuadripléjico? Lo más seguro era que sí, pero en su afán seguramente lo olvidó.

Tuvo la seguridad de que él no hablaría, así que decidió romper el hielo primero.

-Hola- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. _¡Pero que imbécil! _se reprimió interiormente un segundo después. Al ver que no le respondían dio unos pasos adelante –Tú no hablas mucho ¿Verdad?

-¿De qué organización eres?- preguntó secamente el muchacho de la silla de ruedas.

-¿Organización?- preguntó Stan confundido.

-No tienes cara de psicólogo ni rehabilitador… ¿De qué organización eres?- preguntó aún sin mirar a Stan.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Stan acalorándose. El muchacho no respondió.

El pelinegro tomó aire y de tres animados saltos quedó junto al pelirrojo, él se sobresaltó ligeramente y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Te llamas Kyle ¿Verdad?- preguntó decidido a no dejarse intimidar por aquellos grandes ojos verdes. El chico notó que Stan no le iba a hacer nada malo y volvió a tomar esa actitud seria e indiferente, volvió a mirar por la ventana.

A Stan se le marcó una venita en la sien, tal parecía que él también era experto en el deporte olímpico de _"Mira por la ventana e ignora a la visita" _**(N/A: ¡Deporte que yo practico!) **Stan notó que esta era una persona con la que no era fácil de tratar, decidió aclarar las cosas.

-Escucha- dijo en tono firme para llamar la atención de Kyle, este volteó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos –no vengo de ninguna jodida organización como para que me trates como si me hubieran comprado para hablar con un niñito arrogante como tú…

-¿Acaso no te pagaron?- interrumpió Kyle.

Stan iba a retomar la frase que dejó en el aire, pero la pregunta le dañó todo el repertorio que estaba preparando en su mente.

-Me lo imaginaba- susurró Kyle ante el silencio de Stan, volvió a desviar su vista hacia la ventana. Stan se hastió.

-¡Ya deja de mirar por la ventana!- le gritó frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando los puños.

Kyle abrió un poco más los ojos y miró seriamente a Stan. Oh no, a él no. No iba a venir un muchacho altanero a gritarle ¡Ni más faltaba! Este tipo había cruzado la línea. Nadie, absolutamente nadie le faltaba el respeto a Él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kyle con los dientes apretados, aún incrédulo de qué ésa persona le hubiera gritado.

-Como oíste, que ya dejes de mirar por la ventana- repitió Stan. Si había algo que no toleraba era la insolencia, aunque la familia de este chico tuviera más dinero que la suya, no tenía el derecho a ignorar así a la gente.

-Para tu información, yo hago lo que me plazca- dijo Kyle apretando los puños. Los límites de tolerancia de Stan ya habían sido traspasados.

-De verdad eres la persona más irrespetuosa, insolente, altanera y grosera que he conocido en mi vida- dijo Stan acercando su rostro al de Kyle con expresión airada. En el fondo sabía que Cartman y Kenny maldecían mil veces más que este chico, pero no eran insolentes. Ok, Cartman tal vez un poco, pero no al nivel de Kyle.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- preguntó Kyle manteniendo la mirada con Stan.

Hubo una terrible guerra de miradas en la que murieron más de 9 millones de combatientes, más la guerra no duró más de unos cuantos segundos.

-Esto se arregla ahora mismo- susurró Stan con rabia.

-solo di cuándo y dónde- contestó Kyle.

-Aquí y ahora- respondió. Kyle sonrió con cinismo.

-Vaya que eres idiota- coronó con orgullo. Stan dio un salto hacia atrás y colocó los brazos a los costados del cuerpo.

-¡Ven y pelea como hombre, marica!- retó sin medir sus palabras.

El rostro de Kyle cambió a una mueca de dolor. Sus ojos brillaron tristemente y volteó el rostro. Stan cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. _Soy un verdadero imbécil _pensó y se acercó a Kyle.

-Largo- ordenó el pelirrojo con los dientes apretados.

-Kyle yo…- intentó decir Stan tocándole el brazo.

-¡No me toques! ¡Largo!- ordenó de nuevo volteándose y encarando a Stan, haciendo que este retrocediera asustado por la intensidad de las palabras de Kyle. Stan logró ver los ojos de Kyle por un momento, estaban inundados de lágrimas de dolor y rabia.

-Mira, Kyle…- intentó de nuevo decir Stan acercándose y procurando tocarle el brazo.

-Puta madre con este estúpido- susurró Kyle- ¡SEGURIDAD!- gritó y un par de segundos después se escucharon pasos apresurados en el pasillo.

Seguidamente irrumpieron tres agentes de seguridad privada en la habitación de Kyle.

-Sáquenlo- ordeno Kyle señalando a Stan.

-Espera, Kyle, no te precipites- dijo Stan con expresión preocupada mientras dos de los agentes lo tomaban por ambos brazos –Vamos, Kyle, nunca quise ofenderte- dijo mirando a Kyle sobre su hombro mientras los agentes lo hacían caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Necesita algo más, señor?- preguntó el agente que quedaba. Kyle negó con la cabeza y observó cómo se llevaban a Stan caminando.

-Kyle, podemos arreglar esto, en serio- fue lo último que dijo Stan antes de salir de la habitación, seguidamente el tercer agente cerró la puerta tras de sí y Kyle volvió a quedar solo.

-que insolente- susurró volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana.

Stan caminaba junto con los agentes por otro pasillo, pensando en lo que pensarían (valga la redundancia) sus padres si volvía a casa tan pronto ¡No había pasado ni un día! Seguramente le daría uno de esos sermones que acostumbraban a dar los padres por estos tiempos, a lo mejor sería sobre la responsabilidad y tolerancia hacia las demás personas. Oh, y su madre se sentiría decepcionada de su actitud. Pero ¿Y qué más da? No era el niñito perfecto al que nuca regañaban, todo lo contrario. Tal vez esta vez también podría colocarse los audífonos de su celular, simular que escuchaba a sus padres y asentir una que otra vez mientras escuchaba "How you remind me". Si, tal vez así había sido mejor, el destino se había encargado de corregir su estupidez. Entonces ¿El destino estaba de su parte? ¡Cabronsísimo! ¡Podía hacer lo que quisiera y el destino lo arreglaría!...

Una vocecita infantil pero extrañamente seria lo sacó de sus (a propósito, muy pendejos) pensamientos:

-…aquí- fuel lo único que logró escuchar, antes de que los agentes lo soltaran y se fueran.

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó sobándose las muñecas -¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó a un niño un poco más bajo que él, de cabello negro.

-Tú eres Stan ¿Verdad?- preguntó este niño.

-Eh… si ¿Y tú eres…?- dijo Stan esperando que el niño completara la frase.

-Ven conmigo- dijo sencillamente y comenzó a caminar por otro pasillo.

Stan no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Al parecer en esta familia les encantaba dar órdenes. Tal vez este niño también era experto en _'Mira por la ventana e ignora a la visita'. _Tendría que averiguarlo.

Caminaron en silencio por un pasillo con otro motivo de papel tapiz, esta vez el blanco estaba abajo y uno de color azul marino, en la parte de arriba y la acostumbrada franja de mármol entre ambos. El niño sacó unas llaves y abrió una habitación, entró seguido de Stan.

-Bien Stanley- comenzó Ike sentándose sobre la enorme cama que había en la habitación.

-Dime Stan.

-Ok, Stan, por lo que veo ya tuviste problemas con mi hermano- Stan asintió.

-Lo que pasó es que…- intentó explicar Stan de pié en frente del niño.

-Ya sé lo que pasó- interrumpió el niño -y sé que no es tu culpa. Kyle puede resultar… insolente en ocasiones.

_Claro, 'en ocasiones' _pensó agriamente Stan.

-Escucha, niño…- comenzó a decir Stan.

-Llámame Ike- interrumpió el menor.

-Ok, Ike, creo que pierdes tu tiempo al intentar hablar conmigo. Se nota que no le agrado a tu hermano y no veo problema en irme y afrontar el regaño de mis padres ¿Ok? Ahora, si me dices cual fue la habitación que amablemente tu madre me asignó para poder tomar mis maletas y largarme…

-¡No!- gritó Ike levantándose y agarrando a Stan por el brazo -¡Tú no te vas a ir!- sentenció.

-¿Eh?- musitó Stan confundido.

-Por favor, no te vallas. Kyle necesita a alguien desesperadamente- rogó Ike sin soltar a Stan.

-Pues que se busquen a otro, yo paso- dijo Stan intentando soltarse de Ike.

-No, debes ser tú, Stan- dijo apretando más fuerte el brazo del pelinegro.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo?- preguntó Stan forcejeando.

-Porque… ¡Porque si, Stan! ¡No puedes Irte!- gritó aferrándose más al brazo de Stan.

-Ok, ya me intrigaste ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?- preguntó Stan dejando de forcejear.

-Bueno… siéntate- dijo Ike halándolo hacia la cama. Stan obedeció y ambos se cruzaron de piernas sobre la colcha –es algo demasiado simple, tal vez te parezca estúpido, o innecesario, o sin sentido, o…

-¡Dilo ya, mierda!- ordenó Stan cansado.

-Bien, bien, solamente que ustedes ya se conocían.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Stan, verdaderamente no recordaba nada sobre Kyle, o tal vez si…

-Oh, pues mis padres me contaron que tú y Kyle eran buenos amigos cuando pequeños, seguramente no lo recuerdas… Kyle tampoco- terminó en un susurro.

-¿Kyle y yo?- preguntó Stan aún sin creérselas.

-Sí, veras, Kyle nació en South Park- explicó Ike –pero después se trasladaron acá para su… tratamiento.

-Oh- musitó Stan -Y por cierto… bueno, si no te parece agresivo el tema… ¿Qué tiene tu hermano?- preguntó bajando la voz, cómo si alguien más los pudiera oír en la habitación vacía.

-No te preocupes- dijo Ike con una falsa sonrisa, en soso ojos también apareció aquel brillo nostálgico.

EL canadiense iba a comenzar a relatar los nombres y cifras sobre la enfermedad de su hermano que se sabía de memoria desde hacía muchos años, pero fue interrumpido por golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Ike, y la puerta se abrió.

-Señor- comenzó una criada de cabello negro y corto, con una diadema purpura **(N/A: se supone que es Patty Nelson) -**vengo a informarle que ya puede pasar a la mesa, el almuerzo está listo- salió sin esperar respuesta y cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

-Vamos- dijo Ike bajando de la cama de un salto. Stan quedó un poco decepcionado, pero supuso que terminarían de hablar en otro momento, a lo mejor después del almuerzo.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, siempre Stan siguiendo a Ike por la enorme casa. Miraba la decoración de las paredes, observaba con curiosidad lo que alcanzaba de cada habitación, pero la mayoría estaban cerradas.

-Stan… Stan… ¡Stan!- escuchó que lo llamaban junto con varios chasquidos de dedos.

-¿Ah? ¡Oh! Ike ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó ingenuamente Marsh.

-Em… no, pero ya llegamos- dijo Ike. Stan levantó la mirada y vio que se encontraban en el comedor.

Era un comedor enorme y lujoso. Las paredes… como siempre; había un _bifé_ (2) en un costado que guardaba una vajilla de plata; una mesa de comedor realmente grande y rectangular color café oscuro; había numerosos adornos en las paredes y algunas grandes macetas con plantas **(N/A: me parece un poco obvio, pero lo coloqué por si las dudas)**. La mesa aún no estaba puesta, seguramente porque esperaban a Ike y Stan, pero ya había alguien allí: Kyle.

Stan se heló al ver al pelirrojo, quién observaba ligeramente hacia abajo. Mierda, tendrían que almorzar juntos.

-Stan, siéntate- dijo Ike esperando que Stan se moviera.

-Oh, claro- dijo Stan. Iba a tomar asiento en la silla más alejada a la de Kyle, quién estaba sentado en la silla de en medio **(N/A: El asiento más simétrico de la mesa, ya saben, en uno de los lados más cortos del rectángulo, dónde solo hay una silla y donde se sienta generalmente el padre)**.

Ike lo notó, entonces tomó a Stan del brazo y lo haló hasta dónde estaba Kyle. Lo ubicó en la silla de la derecha del pelirrojo. Ike se sentó junto a Stan.

Kyle no se inmutó y continuó mirando ligeramente hacia abajo.

Llegaron varios tipos vestidos de chef **(N/A: nunca he sabido cómo se llaman, a veces los llamo chefs, pero ellos me dicen que hay solo un chef, y que ellos son… algo que no recuerdo bien)** con bandejas en sus manos, que comenzaron a colocar la mesa, tres de esos hombres se colocaron detrás de los tres muchachos y les sirvieron por la derecha al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?- preguntó Ike a uno de esos hombres.

-Oh, debido a que están bastante atrasados en el viaje y la llegada del señor Marsh fue bastante precipitada, fu necesario que cuadrar una reunión de emergencia con los demás miembros de la agencia para dar detalles de su estadía en Barcelona.

-Oh… ok- dijo Ike sin entender un carajo de lo que le acababan de explicar.

Esos tipos no tardaron en acomodar la mesa y se retiraron, dejando a los tres adolescentes solos.

Stan observó su plato, realmente no tenía ganas de comer, tenía ganas de saber sobre la enfermedad de Kyle.

Kyle tampoco se movía.

Ike fue el primero que se animó, tomó los cubiertos y se dispuso a probar el entremés.

-Stan, come- ordenó en voz baja. Stan empuñó su tenedor, pero ahí se detuvo. De verdad, en serio no tenía hambre.

Kyle lanzó un largo suspiro antes de él también tomar los cubiertos. Comenzaron entonces a comer todos en un silencio incómodo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Kyle?- preguntó Ike mirando fijamente a su hermano. Kyle levantó levemente la cabeza.

-¿Hay algo que te haga pensar que no lo estoy?- contrapreguntó.

-Pues… casi no has comido nada- dijo, Kyle miró su plato, tenía razón –debes comer bien, Kyle.

-Si- musitó el pelirrojo.

Stan observaba en silencio, comiendo lentamente. En su interior esperaba que se armara una charla interesante entre los hermanos.

-Ah, cierto. Mamá me dijo que te avisara que hoy vendría el Dr. Doctor a revisarte.

Kyle detuvo el tenedor a mitad de camino entre el plato y su boca al oír esto, lo mantuvo así unos segundos y después lo bajó hasta el plato de nuevo.

-Disculpen- dijo colocando ambas manos en sus rodillas.

Stan miró a Ike confundido. Si Kyle ya no quería comer ¿Por qué no se retiraba? Casi inmediatamente recordó que era cuadripléjico. Se atragantó con su comida.

-Stan ¿Está bien?- preguntó Ike al ver que Stan llevaba su puño a su boca y comenzaba a toser. Kyle se limitó a abrir un poco más los ojos que de costumbre.

-S-sí, no es nada- dijo Stan reponiéndose.

Más tarde les sirvieron el plato principal y finalmente el postre. Los tres comieron en un incómodo silencio, Kyle probaba apenas los platos, seguidamente emitía un largo suspiro y los alejaba de sí.

Al terminar el postre, Ike le dijo a Stan que fueran a su habitación. Se levantaron de la mesa, dejando solo a Kyle.

-Oye ¿Por qué tu hermano no se levantó? Digo, ya acabó la comida- preguntó Stan a Ike mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo.

-Oh, es que no le gusta que nadie lo vea cuando usa la silla de ruedas… quiero decir, cuando se mueve usando la silla de ruedas. Creo que le parece vergonzoso.

-Ah, comprendo- susurró Stan. En realidad no comprendía.

Volvieron a la habitación de Ike, que era bastante parecida a la de Kyle, solo que todo estaba en tonos azules y ordenado de distinta manera. Se sentaron de nuevo en la cama.

-¿En qué quedamos?- preguntó Ike.

-Veamos…- susurró Stan mientras recordaba –Ah, sí, me ibas a explicar qué tiene Kyle.

-Oh, cierto, bueno…- miró su reloj de pulsera -¡Mierda! Voy a llegar tarde a pintura.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento Stan, realmente tengo que irme- dijo Ike levantándose de la cama -¿de verdad comemos tan lento?- susurró saliendo abriendo su ropero y rebuscando –si quieres puedes estar en el jardín- dijo sacando una mochila algo grande y señalando por la ventana.

Cuando salió de la habitación, la puerta resbaló de sus manos y se cerró de un golpe.

Stan quedó solo.

Mierda, la curiosidad lo carcomía. Ya quería saber por qué Kyle era cuadripléjico.

Pero también quería saber otra cosa: ¿Cómo carajos llegaba al jardín?

Salió entonces de la habitación y decidió comenzar a caminar hacia la derecha, sin saber a dónde llegaría. Esperaba con encontrarse a alguien del servicio para que lo guiara, pero ya había caminado algo y no encontraba a nadie. Llegó a una especie de salita de estar y se sentó. Podría esperar allí indefinidamente. No había ventanas, por lo que tomó una figurilla de porcelana que había en la mesita de centro y comenzó a detallarla, dándole vueltas entre los dedos. Así estuvo u buen rato, hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

-Hey, Marsh- dijo una voz nasal y profunda. Stan se sobresaltó y dejó caer la figurilla, la cual se descabezó.

-Ou- musitó Stan al ver la figurilla en el suelo. Luego miró al recién llegado y ocultó con el pie la figurilla -¿Sí?

Este hombre no respondió inmediatamente, le dio a Stan una rápida mirada de arriba abajo.

-Eh… ¿Necesita algo?- preguntó Stan intimidado por el rápido chequeo.

-Marsh- susurró el extraño para sí mismo –soy Craig Tucker- dijo extendiendo la mano derecha hacia Stan. Éste se levantó y correspondió a la presentación.

-Stanley Marsh- contestó Stan. Se soltaron las manos.

-Oye y… ¿De qué organización eres?- preguntó este pelinegro.

_Otro_ pensó Stan fastidiado.

-La verdad no soy de ninguna organización- respondió Stan sonriendo falsamente.

-Lo suponía- dijo Craig -Acompáñame, vamos al jardín.

¡Bingo! Ya podría ir al jardín. Esta vez no puso mayor atención a las paredes ni a las habitaciones, solo estaba ansioso por salir al jardín y, tal vez, charlar algo sobre Kyle con este tipo. EL viaje le resultó corto. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había traspasado una puerta de cristal y el sol de la tarde calentaba todo su cuerpo.

Siguió a Craig por unos de los senderos del amplísimo jardín. Entre unos matorrales alcanzó a ver un antiguo parque de juegos para niños. Distraídamente se chocó contra la espalda de Tucker.

-Aquí es- dijo Craig en frente de un par de columpios. Se acercó y se sentó en uno, Stan ocupó el otro.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó Stan observando como Tucker miraba al suelo melancólicamente.

-Quiero… hablarte de Kyle.

_-Fin del primer capítulo-_

_(1) Wengue: es un color café oscuro demasiado cercano al negro._

_(2) bifé: es un mueble que, generalmente, se usa para guardar vajillas o juegos de té. Es como… como un armario, pero con estantes pequeños y puertitas de vidrio. _

_Mátenme si quieren por dejarlo así, pero, considerémoslo: casi palabras sin contar las notas iniciales…_

_Subiré el próximo en pocos días, claro, todo depende de sus reviews XD_

_Oh, cierto, puede que parezca que cambio súbitamente de ánimo mientras leen. Lo que ocurre es que cuando se me ocurrió la idea era casi media noche, yo estaba viendo un especial sobre Stephen Hawkins, leyendo una revista y escuchando música. La idea me llegó como un rayo y comencé a escribir, claro que a los pocos minutos ya estaba cayéndome de sueño. Por lo que decidí dejar el trabajo para el día siguiente. Y el día siguiente coloqué música de Vocaloid y Nickelback mientras escribía, y dependiendo de la canción, mi estado de ánimo cambiaba drásticamente. _

_Oh, y con respecto a los ojos de Kyle, yo los imagino como los de L (Death Note). Pero no tan ojerosos, aunque con la misma 'mirada de muerto' pero en color verde XD_

_La verdad, no me decidía a subir este Fic o no…_

_Bueno… ¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, hola gente. Vuelvo por acá con dos buenas noticias: _

_1. El segundo capítulo, claro._

_2. ¡Ya salí a vacaciones! ¡Yahoo!_

_Inner Ken: y eso a ellos los alegra porque…_

_Piensa, cariño. Pues porque tendré más tiempo para escribir ¡Duh! Y además tengo muchísima inspiración n_n_

_Por cierto, tengo una pequeña corrección que hacer: Kyle es __**parapléjico**__ en lugar de __**cuadripléjico**__. Debo agradecerle a Thekyuubininetailedfox por hacerme esta corrección. Entonces… ¡Gracias Kyuubi!_

_Oh, oh, aquí hay un poco de Style. Pero es solo un poco (los abrazos, besos y demás los dejaré para más adelante)_

_Y South Park es de… ¡Ah! Ya saben, esto me molesta un poco, pero lo pondré igualmente: South Park es de Try Parker y Matt Stone._

_**IF TODAY WAS YOUR LAST DAY**_

_**Capítulo 2: Un poco de historia familiar.**_

Stan mantuvo expresión imperturbable, pero por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, por fin le dirían lo de Kyle. Más esta sensación se fue esfumando poco a poco, ya que Craig había clavado sus profundos ojos grises en el suelo y no hablaba.

Stan lo observó detenidamente. Quiso ver sus ojos, para averiguar si había ese brillo nostálgico que había visto en Sheila, Ike y Kyle, pero el cabello negro de Craig caía parcialmente sobre sus ojos y no dejaba apreciarlos bien. Finalmente levantó la mirada al cielo, esperando que el aire secara parcialmente sus lágrimas, luego pasó su antebrazo por sus ojos y sonrió tristemente.

-¿Qué quieres saber sobre Kyle?- preguntó Craig. Stan frunció el ceño, primero este tipo lo invitaba al jardín a hablarle sobre Kyle y luego le preguntaba qué quería saber. De cualquier manera, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-Pues… ¿Por qué Kyle es… _así_?- preguntó bajando nuevamente la voz, ya era un hábito.

-¿Te refieres a su enfermedad o a qué en ocasiones es un poco insolente?- cuestionó meciéndose levemente. Stan lo pensó un poco.

-Ambas- contestó comenzándose a mecerse también.

-Ok, pero como no creo que estés familiarizado con términos médicos complicados, te lo diré en palabras que comprendas.

-Adelante.

-Ok, como quieras- dijo Craig, pensó un momento por dónde podría empezar -Desde que Kyle nació fue un niño enfermo, los primeros días estuvo a punto de morir porque su corazón era muy débil. Fue creciendo, era un niño muy inteligente y activo. Tenía varios amigos, entre ellos tú, Stan, eras su "súper mejor amigo"

Stan se sorprendió un poco.

-Pero un día- continuó Tucker -Kyle estaba bajando las escaleras de su casa, no iba ni en la mitad, cuando sus piernas no le respondieron y cayó. Así sin más. Se golpeó la cabeza varias veces- guardó silencio un momento, parecía estar considerando hasta donde debía contarle a Stan -así comenzó la cosa. Luego vinieron múltiples exámenes, Kyle estaba cada vez más débil y enfermo. No pudo ir más a la escuela. Se convirtió en el conejillo de indias de múltiples doctores, su enfermedad era un enigma para todos. Lo único que sabían era que se encontraba en el cerebro y que su corazón era frágil. Finalmente decidieron que lo único que podían hacer era retrasar su degradación. Lamentablemente los grandísimos cabrones hijos de puta lo decidieron demasiado tarde, la enfermedad ya no lo dejaba caminar- hizo una pausa para pensar un poco -en realidad, Kyle puede caminar, pero si lo hace se desmaya. Su corazón es muy débil y no alcanza a bombear sangre hasta las extremidades, me refiero a las manos, los pies y el cerebro. Si hace el esfuerzo de caminar, su corazón tendría que bombear más sangre a las piernas y se desmayaría por falta de oxígeno en el cerebro.

Stan estaba 100% dispuesto a escuchar y comprender lo que Craig le decía. Se imaginaba cada escena, cada sufrimiento que tuvieron que soportar Kyle y su familia. Comenzó a sentirse avergonzado por su comportamiento para con el pelirrojo.

-Comprendo que Kyle pueda caerte mal- siguió Craig dando por terminado lo que había decidido contarle a Stan sobre la enfermedad de Kyle –pero intenta comprenderlo. Él me ha dicho que siente que es una carga emocional para sus padres. Me ha dicho que siente que no pertenece a ninguna parte- hizo una pausa, de nuevo. Perecía estar recordando tiempos mejores -Una vez me hizo una pregunta, ahora te la hare a ti: ¿Nunca has sentido, en la noche cuando te vas a dormir, que estás en un tren? Un tren que viaja muy rápido, tú estás solo en un vagón. No miras al exterior pero sabes que el tren viaja a gran velocidad, dejando y recogiendo gente. Pero nadie entra a tu vagón, es solo tuyo, tu esperas escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ver que otra persona entra a tu vagón, a tu mundo, pero eso nunca pasará. Y tú esperas y esperas llegar a tu destino, al lugar al que realmente perteneces ¿No lo has sentido?- terminó observando a Stan y deteniendo su columpio.

Stan detuvo igualmente su columpio y pensó un momento. Tal vez lo había sentido, pero no lo recordaba. Si recordaba la sensación de vacío y esos momentos en que se sentía un estorbo, pero nunca lo había asociado con un tren. Negó con la cabeza. Craig sonrió. Ambos comenzaron a mecerse de nuevo.

-Yo sí, es algo que nos une- hizo su habitual pausa para pensar -creo que no he justificado correctamente a Kyle. Él actúa así con todos, no es porque tenga algo contra ti. Él… está resentido con la vida. Eso es todo, solo debes ganarte su confianza.

Colocó súbitamente los pies en el suelo, frenando ruidosamente. Se levantó y comenzó a alejarse.

Stan continuó meciéndose. Todo había terminado tan rápido. Su mente, perdida en el relato de Craig, no procesó el final de la conversación. Continuó meciéndose, mirando a Craig perderse entre los árboles y matorrales del enorme jardín. Se meció cada vez más alto, más alto y más alto. Alcanzaba a ver sobre los arboles pequeños, alcanzó a ver la casa, alcanzó a ver el viejo parque de juegos infantiles.

Y luego, solo vio la tierra y el prado. Escuchó varias voces que lo llamaban por su nombre, más sintió que no se podía mover. Tenía un dolor sordo en su pierna derecha y las cienes le palpitaban fastidiosamente.

-¡Stan!- escuchó gritar a una voz conocida cerca de él. El poseedor de esta voz corrió hacia él, pero Stan no consiguió reconocerlo, su visión se nubló y perdió el conocimiento.

…

Ike caminaba de un lado a otro fuera de la habitación asignada a Stan. Su conciencia lo reprimía una y otra vez por haber dejado solo al pelinegro ¿Y si era grave? ¿Y si quedaba incapacitado? No quería dar problemas. Oh no, sus padres habían confiado en él y él había sido un completo irresponsable.

Antes de que sus trágicos pensamientos lo llevaran a la locura, el Dr. Doctor salió de la habitación.

-No te preocupes, Ike- tranquilizó el hombre –su pierna estuvo a punto de romperse, pero es un muchacho suertudo.

Ike exhaló, más calmado.

-¿Puede caminar?- preguntó Ike.

-Claro, pero es mejor que no lo haga. Escayolé toda su pantorrilla derecha para que no haya peligro de fractura.

Ike dio las gracias al Dr. Doctor y se despidió. Luego entró en la habitación de Stan. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró algo apenado.

-Hola Stan ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó acercándose a la cama dónde estaba el pelinegro recostado y algo confundido.

-Me siento bien, pero el doctor dice que mi pierna no lo está- contestó Stan observando la taza de té caliente que tenía entre sus manos.

-De verdad lo siento Stan, nunca debí dejarte solo…- comenzó Ike, pero Stan lo interrumpió.

-No, no fue tu culpa- dijo recogiendo la pierna izquierda. Ike sonrió y bajó la mirada, este chico era muy agradable.

-Oye Stan- dijo Ike sonrojándose -ya has saber que no debes caminar. Pero la dinámica de tu trabajo este verano requiere que lo hagas.

Stan guardó silencio.

-¿Me entiendes?- preguntó Ike observando el imperturbable rostro de Stan.

-Claro, caminaré- dijo Stan quitándole importancia.

-¿En serio? ¿No hay problema?

-Si tienen un par de muletas lo haré sin ningún problema, ya me he lastimado antes. Además, en una semana me quitarán esto- añadió dando golpecitos en su pantorrilla derecha, escayolada.

-Perfecto- susurró Ike.

-Oye Ike- dijo Stan dejando su tacita de té en la mesita de al lado –Dime algo- Ike asintió -¿Cómo cuadro yo en todo esto?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, es que aun no comprendo por qué tengo que estar con Kyle ¿Se supone que debo darle apoyo… moral, o algo?

-Oh, parece que no te han explicado bien- dijo Ike cruzándose de pierna sobre la cama –bien, hace unos meses quisieron internar a Kyle por una depresión pre operación.

-¿Lo querían operar?

-Sí, querían colocarle un aparato para darle fuerza a su corazón. Pero finalmente decidieron no hacerlo. Ok, tras la depresión Kyle estuvo a punto de dejarse… morir- terminó en un susurro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Stan adquiriendo especial interés en la conversación.

-Bueno, no quería comer, no salía de su cuarto, no hablaba con nadie. Se negó todas las veces a ver a los especialistas, y cuando alguno lograba entrar, Kyle ordenaba a su mayordomo que lo sacara a putazos. Ese tipo no me agrada mucho ¿Sabes? Es muy condescendiente con mi hermano y es lo que menos necesita Kyle en este momento. Además, sabe demasiado.

Stan se preguntó si se trataría de Craig.

-El tipo- continuó Ike –no dejaba que nadie se acercase a mi hermano. Imagino que si Kyle le hubiera pedido 10 líneas de cocaína y le hubiera ordenado que lo dejara sufriendo de abstinencia los siguientes tres meses, el tipo hubiera obedecido.

Stan abrió más sus ojos como signo de sorpresa. Le pareció una exageración.

-Y no estoy exagerando- dijo Ike como si adivinara los pensamientos de Stan.

-Eh… y se supone que yo debo volverme amigo de Kyle, incluso más cercano que ese mayordomo condescendiente ¿Verdad?

-Bien deducido, Stan- halagó Ike –solo espero que Kyle no te manipule- susurró para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo?

-No, nada- dijo Ike -Eh, Stan- dijo pausando para pensar cómo preguntar lo siguiente -¿Cómo te caíste del columpio?

-¿Columpio?- preguntó Stan confundido.

-Sí. Porque… te caíste del columpio ¿Verdad? Estabas en frente de los columpios cuando te encontré.

-En frente de los columpios- repitió Stan lentamente pensando detenidamente -¡Ah! Sí, los columpios. Pues, verás, me encontré con un tal Craig Tucker, y él me…

-¿Te encontraste con Craig?- interrumpió Ike frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí- corroboró Stan -él me…

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Ike -espera, no me digas. Adivinaré: intentó justificar el comportamiento de Kyle y te habló sobre su enfermedad ¿No es así?

Stan asintió lentamente.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Ike haciendo que Stan saltara hacia atrás por la sorpresa -Ese hijo de puta.

-Ike, calma- intentó tranquilizar Stan.

-¿Calma? ¡Me cago en la puta calma!- gritó Ike levantándose de la cama –Nunca, repito, NUNCA vuelvas a hablar con Tucker.

-Pero Ike, cálmate por favor- dijo Stan mirando al canadiense como si no lo conociera (Hace menos de 24 horas)

Ike observó a Stan directamente. El pelinegro se sintió intimidado por los azules ojos de Ike, el niño era como una versión pequeña y canadiense de él.

Finalmente Ike suspiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ya un poco más relajado.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- preguntó tomando el pomo de la puerta.

-Me gustaría algo para acompañar el té- dijo Stan observando la taza casi llena.

-Mandaré que te preparen algo- dijo Ike abriendo la puerta. Stan volvió a quedar solo.

Definitivamente en esta familia, no, en esta casa eran todos muy extraños. Pero quién más curiosidad le causaba era ese chico de los ojos de muerto. El haber hablado con Craig solo había abierto aún más su curiosidad.

Se quitó la colcha de encima y observó su pierna escayolada. No estaba tan mal. Quiso ver si le dolía, así que decidió levantarse. Al hacerlo sintió un horrible dolor punzante en su tibia (el hueso, obviamente), lo sintió justo en el medio. Pero, pese a todo, era soportable. Con muletas todo estaría bien.

Se volvió a recostar y observó su habitación.

Era bonita, enorme, lujosa. Pero a Stan le pareció algo incómodo tener que dormir todo el verano en aquella suntuosa habitación. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir observando su desordenada alcoba, su armario blanco entreabierto, todas sus cosas regadas por ahí. Esto lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentir en casa. Pero esta habitación, con su papel tapiz victoriano y con todo ordenado, lo hacía sentir lejos de su hogar.

Sus maletas estaban sobre un baúl grande a los pies de su cama. Solo había traído dos maletas grandes, después de todo, eran solo tres meses. Al otro lado del cuarto había un armario grande; al lado había un escritorio con un notebook. (Stan sonrió, por lo menos podría jugar en internet); habían tres ventanas, como en la habitación de Kyle, y con cortinas muy parecidas a las de la habitación de Kyle; había una gran alfombra en el centro; junto a la ventana del medio había un sillón (_Seguro es para_ '_mirar por la ventana e ignorar a la visita'_, pensó Stan divertido) Había también una puerta que Stan supuso era el baño, y varias cosas más que Stan no se tomó la molestia de observar.

Dejó caer su cansado torso en la cama. No había pasado un día y ya creía que no soportaría más. Había tenido muchas emociones durante ya, solo quería esconderse bajo las cobijas y desaparecer, pero sabía que la vida no era tan fácil. Mierda ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no era así de fácil? Sería mucho mejor, claro que la población estaría reducida a la mitad, pero ¿No sería mejor así?

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo volvieron a sacar de sus, pendejos, pensamientos.

-Adelante- dijo fuerte sin levantarse de la cama.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una chica pelinegra con una dulce voz apareció **(N/A: ¡Wendy!)**

-Eh… Señor Marsh- titubeó la chica con vestido de sirvienta. Se acercó a la cama con una bandeja y la colocó en la mesita de al lado.

Stan levantó la cabeza, en la bandeja había numerosas galletitas de animalitos junto con una porción de pastel coronado por una fresita, había además una nota en una esquina.

Gracias- susurró mirando a la chica. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

Stan se sentó mientras la chica se dirigía a la puerta. Tomó la notita y la leyó: _"Será mejor que cenes con Kyle esta noche" _decía el papelito escrito a mano.

La mención de la cena le hizo pensar a Stan en la hora. Observó su reloj de pulsera. Eran las 5:22pm.

Se sorprendió un poco, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, pero a la vez sentía que había estado allí muchos años. Ahora ¿Por qué tenía que cenar con Kyle? No quería ¡No quería! ¡NO QUERÍA! Simplemente NO.

Y otra cosa: ¿Quién la había escrito? Lo más probable era que hubiese sido Ike, pero también podía ser Craig. Jum, ahora debía averiguarlo. Pero ¿Cómo?

Y había otro punto: se sentía agotado. No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente NADA.

Ahora tenía tres cosas que hacer: Averiguar de quién era la nota, comerse los postres que le habían mandado y cenar con Kyle. Y no tenía fuerza para ninguna… bueno, quizás un poco para comer.

Alargó la mano y tomó una de las galletitas, se la metió a la boca… ¡Oh, Dios! Que delicia, eran las galletitas de animalitos más deliciosas que había probado en su vida. Se metió otra a la boca, de nuevo la misma sensación exquisita. No tardó mucho en comerlas todas, junto con el té, y cayó rendido en su cama de nuevo. Al parecer, comer las galletitas había requerido mayor fuerza de la que le habían proporcionado.

Cerró sus ojos "unos momentos". Y para cuando los abrió ya estaba un poco más oscuro. _Mierda_ pensó levantándose de un brinco, pero no tuvo en cuenta el estado de su pierna y sintió una punzada, cayó al suelo gritando de dolor y tomando su pierna. Inmediatamente entraron un par de sirvientas, una rubia y crespa junto con la anterior de cabello negro.

-¡Señor Marsh!- gritó la pelinegra arrodillándose a su lado.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó la rubia haciendo lo mismo. Stan levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Sí, no se preocupen- las tranquilizó Stan.

-¿Está herido? ¿Le duele algo?- preguntó Wendy.

-¿Quiere que llamemos a un doctor?- dijo la otra.

-No es necesario- dijo Stan incorporándose sobre sus codos –pero si pudieran conseguirme unas muletas…

Wendy miró a su compañera e inmediatamente ella se levantó y salió de la habitación, al parecer, en busca de las muletas. La chica ayudó a Stan a llegar de nuevo hasta la cama.

-Debería tener más cuidado- susurró Wendy mientras Stan se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Stan. Lo dijo porque no había oído bien, más no porque lo hubiera tomado como ofensa. Sin embargo esto fue lo que comprendió Wendy.

-¡L-lo siento!- se apresuró a decir la pelinegra -¡N-no fue mi intención faltarle al respeto!- balbuceó pensando en que había cometido un error fatal.

-¿Qué?- musitó Stan confundido.

-Eh… olvídelo, por favor- pidió Wendy con una sonrisa preocupada. Stan también sonrió discretamente.

-Y… ¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?- preguntó Stan buscando tema de conversación.

-Ah, solo durante el verano- contestó Wendy. Stan recordó entonces porqué se había levantado tan súbitamente.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó a sabiendas de que él mismo tenía un reloj.

-Las… 6:47 pm- respondió Wendy mirando en su reloj. Stan se sobresaltó -¿Pasa algo?

-¿A qué hora cenan en esta casa?- preguntó Stan.

-Eh… aproximadamente a las 7:00pm.

Stan suspiró aliviado, tenía 13 minutos para llegar dónde Kyle… aproximadamente. En ese momento entró la rubia con las muletas.

-Aquí tiene- dijo entregándoselas a Stan. El pelinegro las tomó y se levantó, dio un par de saltitos en un pié y comenzó a usarlas. Al principio creyó que se iba a caer, pero se acostumbró rápido. Se volvió para mirar a las dos chicas.

-¿Alguna de ustedes tendría la amabilidad de llevarme hasta la habitación de Ike?

…

La mano de Stan titubeó antes de tocar la puerta.

_Mierda ¿lo mismo que esta mañana?_ Pensó preocupado. En un segundo de valor tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió bruscamente, lastimosamente el valor se esfumó apenas vio el interior de la habitación.

Kyle, sentado en un sillón al lado de su cama, se sobresaltó. Se apoyó en el brazo derecho de este para ver quién estaba en la puerta.

-¿Ike?- preguntó ante la imposibilidad de averiguar quién había abierto su puerta.

Stan se heló ¿Debía irse o enfrentar a Kyle? No, enfrentar no, mejor hablar.

Mierda, todo era culpa de Ike, él había sido el de la nota. Pensaba que mientras más rápido se establecieran las relaciones, mejor. Algo con lo que Stan no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero él era el empleado y los Broflovski eran los amos. Solo le quedaba obedecer.

-¿Ike, madre?- preguntó Kyle de nuevo.

Stan tomó aire.

-Hola Kyle- saludó saliendo de la seguridad que le proporcionaba el escondite detrás de la puerta.

-Tu- susurró Kyle mirando a Stan y entrecerrando los ojos.

El pelinegro estuvo tentado a responder, a discutir de nuevo. Pero no, no, no, no ¡NO! Este era un buen empleo, además era aparentemente fácil. _Sí, aparentemente_ pensó Stan. Bueno, debía decir algo, el ambiente ya se estaba tensando dolorosamente.

-Eh…- _por Dios, sí que soy un imbécil_ se reprimió internamente -¡Kyle!- dijo animadamente acercándose al pelirrojo con una sonrisa y usando sus muletas, pensó que debía de verse ridículo. Kyle mantuvo su expresión fastidiada y escaneó rápidamente a Stan de arriba abajo.

-¿No te han echado?- preguntó un poco confundido. En el interior, Stan le puteó a su madre, luego dijo.

-No, para tu desgracia no- y colocó expresión comprensiva. Kyle frunció el ceño -Pero… eso no importa ahora ¿Verdad?- Kyle no respondió -¿Qué te parece si…?- no tuvo oportunidad de acabar, pues la puerta lo interrumpió.

-¡Ky!- dijo alegremente Ike mientras entraba, seguido de dos criadas.

-Hola Ike- saludó sencillamente el pelirrojo.

-Oh, Stan- dijo Ike fingiendo sorpresa -venía a traerle la cena a Kyle, y ya que estás aquí pueden cenar los dos.

Ambos quisieron oponerse, pero las chicas que venía con Ike ya habían dispuesto una mesita de rueditas en frente de Kyle, con una silla al otro lado para Stan. Rápidamente colocaron el entremés.

-Señor Marsh- dijo una pelinegra, que a Stan le pareció haberla visto antes -tome asiento por favor- Stan simplemente obedeció.

-Las chicas vendrán en unos minutos a traerles el plato fuerte- informó Ike saliendo de la habitación junto con las chicas.

Kyle apenas miró su plato y desvió su mirada a la ventana. Stan observó a Kyle, esperando que este comenzara a comer, pero él no hacía más que mirar a la ventana. Cuando Stan se dio cuenta de que estaba practicando el _deporte olímpico_ decidió hacer algo. Tomó su tenedor y comenzó a hablar:

-Oye Kyle- comenzó sin saber realmente como comenzar -dime… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?- preguntó inclinándose hacia Kyle.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó ¿Este chico quería saber qué le gustaba? ¿En serio? Nunca nadie le había preguntado eso. Esto era interesante.

-Eh…- balbuceó Kyle, no sabía por dónde comenzar -bueno, a mí…- pensó un momento, charlar era realmente difícil -yo suelo…- y así, pensando en qué responder, se dio cuenta de que no hacía absolutamente nada.

Exacto, nada. Era lo que él solía hacer. Mirar por la ventana y esperar. Pero ¿Esperar a qué? ¿A morir? Sin duda ese era su destino, pero ¿No tendría que hacer algo primero? Eso suponía, no podía pasar la vida esperando a morir. Era ridículo. Pero bueno ¿Qué podía hacer? Estar todo el día sentado en una silla, mirando por la ventana, anhelando lo que no tendría nunca. Era realmente deprimente. Hasta patético. Podría hacer más cosas, como… ¿Cómo qué?

Podría pintar por diversión, como su hermano. Pero no compartía el mismo interés por las formas y los colores. Además, en su opinión, no tenía el talento y prefería no arriesgarse.

Podría aprender a tejer. Pero ¡No! Eso era para gente… mayor, y él todavía era joven y hermoso **(N/A: aclaremos algo: no por ser mayor se deja de ser hermoso. Lo coloqué aquí solo porque es una costumbre popular en mi país el colocar la palabra **_**hermoso**_** justo después de la palabra **_**joven**_**) **

Podría dedicarse a aprender música. Pero, entre todos los libros que había leído en su vida, debía haber alguno sobre teoría musical, así que se podría considerar que ya lo había hecho.

Pensó en muchas opciones, pero siempre las desechó, siempre encontró alguna excusa.

Entonces ¿Qué le gustaba hacer? Le gustaba hacer cosas como ordenar a Craig que sacara a putazos a toda clase de médico que intentara verlo, excepto esa tarde que no sabía dónde mierda se había metido Craig y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse checar por el Dr. Doctor.

Pero no podía responder eso, de ninguna manera, se escucharía demasiado grosero. Pensó un poco más, más, más…

Stan miraba fijamente a Kyle, de pronto el pelirrojo había quedado mirando al vacío, como si intentase recordar algo muy complicado. Le pareció raro, generalmente la gente comenzaba a hablar y hablar hasta que uno se aburría de escucharla cuando le hacía esta pregunta. Pero Kyle había quedado mudo.

El pelirrojo llevó lentamente su dedo índice a su labio inferior y continuó pensando. Stan dio le primera probada a su entremés, esperando pacientemente. Entonces se dio a la terea de… _admirar_ a Kyle. Como había pensado antes, la combinación de colores era bastante alegre, y sin la 'mirada de fastidio' se veía muy hermoso. Realmente hermoso. Hace algunos momentos había pensado que la sirvienta pelinegra era linda, y la rubia era sexy. Pero no se comparaban con Kyle.

Espera ¿Qué? **(N/A: ¡Ugly Americans!) **No, no y mil veces no ¿Ahora era gay? Esta casa tenía extraños efectos sobre las personas, realmente extraños. Aunque, pensándolo bien, él ya era 'medio gay'. Quiero decir, bisexual. Había tenido una corta aventura sexual con Kenneth, y le había gustado **(N/A: bueno, aquí hay que aclarar que Kenny es el rey del sexo erótico, digo ¿A quién no le gustaría?) **Y se había fijado una que otra vez en Clyde, pero hasta allí.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos. Y cuando los abrió, para su tranquilidad, volvió a ver a Kyle como una persona detestable y mandona. Pero estas cualidades, ahora, no le parecían tan malas.

-¿A ti?- fue la "inteligente" respuesta/contrapregunta que se le ocurrió a Kyle.

-Oh, bueno, a mí me gusta salir de fiesta- fue la primera respuesta de Stan -me gusta joderle la vida a los maestros y molestar a las chicas. Me gusta acostarme a escuchar música y hacer videos de… mejor omito eso. También salgo a jugar basquetbol, pero solo por diversión; Cuando era pequeño aprendí a esquiar. También saco a pasear a mi perro marica- dijo sonriendo -Además…

Stan continuó hablando, mientras Kyle lo escuchaba maravillado. Charlar era muy divertido. La única persona con la que había mantenido lo más cercano a una charla era Craig.

-… pero afortunadamente nadie nos vio- terminó Stan. Momentos antes había comenzado a contar una historia a la que Kyle realmente no le colocó mucha atención, solo le gustaba el sonido de la voz de Stan hablando tan fluidamente. Esto de charlar le estaba gustando –Ahora si respóndeme ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

La discreta sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de Kyle se esfumó. Aún no había encontrado una buena respuesta.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Stan. Kyle pensó unos segundos y se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Qué se supone que debo responder?- preguntó inocentemente. A Stan lo cogió por sorpresa.

-Pues… lo que quieras- contestó levantando los hombros.

-Es que… no suelo hacer gran cosa- admitió Kyle un poco apenado. Stan sonrió, eso se había escuchado súper tierno.

-Entonces dime ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito de esta casa?- preguntó vacilante.

-Pues… mi habitación.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Stan. La verdad, a él no le parecía nada acogedora esa habitación, era oscura y fría.

-Bueno, tiene una bonita vista- contestó Kyle señalando la ventana de la mitad.

-Oh- musitó Stan asintiendo, pero no podía ver nada a través del velo -¿Y con quién te la pasas aquí?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué quién te acompaña?

-Em, la mayoría del tiempo estoy con mi mayordomo, se llama Craig. Pero no sé por qué carajos no está aquí hoy- entonces se pausó para pensar un poco -seguramente está caminando por el jardín, es su lugar favorito.

-¿Y cómo te llevas con tu hermano?- preguntó Stan recordando a Shelley.

-Bien- susurró Kyle -pero supongo que es porque casi no nos vemos. Entonces cuando lo veo me siento… feliz- terminó sonriendo tristemente.

-Ou… ¿Y con tus padres?

-Ah, ellos- dijo Kyle como si fuera un tema intrascendente -tampoco me veo mucho con ellos pero son buenos padres. Digo, me dan lo que quiero… ¿Eso es ser buen padre?- preguntó analizando sus palabras.

-Supongo- respondió Stan. Iba a decir que no, pero definitivamente le gustaría que sus padres le dieran todo lo que quisiera.

-Oh, está bien, entonces supongo que son buenos padres- concluyó Kyle.

-Y…- bajó instintivamente la voz -¿Y con Craig?

-Oh, bueno, él hace lo que yo le pido. A veces me parece que… no tuviera criterio propio- Kyle hizo una pausa, su semblante pareció volverse más serio -me gustaría que fuera más… asertivo con lo que le gusta y lo que no. Siempre soy yo el que decido.

-¿Él es tu novio?- preguntó Stan distraídamente, una milésima de segundo después se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡¿Qué?- se escandalizó Kyle.

-¡N-No, lo siento!- se apresuró a disculparse Stan –Yo n-no sé en qué pensaba. Yo…

-No importa- lo interrumpió el pelirrojo desviando la mirada hacia su entremés casi terminado.

-Kyle- susurró Stan -de verdad lo siento, nunca debí haber dicho eso. Estaba distraído…

Se interrumpió al notar que Kyle estiraba su mano y tomaba la de Stan (la que estaba sosteniendo el tenedor).

-Ya, en serio, no importa- susurró y luego sonrió levemente. Stan sintió que algo se revolvía en su interior.

Kyle soltó su mano al escuchar golpes en la puerta.

-Eh… adelante- dijo, y la puerta se abrió.

Entraron varios de esos chef **(N/A: ya les pregunté cómo se llaman, pero se me olvidó T-T) **que recogieron los platos del entremés y colocaron el plato fuerte. Luego los volvieron a dejar solos.

El ambiente se había tensado un poco.

_¿Qué podría decirle?_ Pensó Kyle llevando inconscientemente su índice a sus labios.

_Tengo que romper el hielo… de nuevo_ Pensó Stan observando su plato.

_¿Qué estará pensando?_ Se preguntó Kyle mirando a Stan.

_¿Me está mirando? _Pensó Stan intentando mirar a Kyle, pero sin mirarlo _Seguro me está mirando. Ah, que presión ¿Debo mirarlo también? No, sería vergonzoso descubrir que me está mirando. Pero sería peor que él notara que lo quiero mirar. _

_Esto me está incomodando _Pensó Kyle _Mejor hago que hable rápido, o me va a hacer avergonzar. Pero ¿Cómo hago que comience a hablar? ¿De qué habla uno ahora? _**(N/A: si, esto se pudo escuchar un poco… anticuado, pero consideremos que Kyle no sale casi nunca de su casa, es más, de su cuarto) **_Será mejor que lo haga hablar rápido. Jum, veamos ¿Lo extorsiono?... no, eso está mal. Entonces, mejor un soborno…_ _no, eso también está mal._

_¿Ya habrá dejado de mirarme? _Se preguntó Stan y levantó levemente la mirada, la bajó inmediatamente _¡Mierda, si! ¿Será que se dio cuenta de que lo miré?_

_¿Por qué Stan acaba de mirarme? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no me siguió mirando? ¿Seré tan intimidante como dice Craig? _Pensó Kyle sin dejar de mirar a Stan _Por cierto, tiene unos ojos hermosos. Yo quisiera que los míos fueran así... quisiera volverlos a ver… ¡Ah, ya sé!_

-Stan- dijo Kyle fuertemente para llamar la atención del pelinegro, este levantó rápidamente la mirada -mírame- ordenó -mírame fijamente.

-¿A qué te…?- intentó preguntar Stan, pero Kyle estiró sus brazos hacia el frente y tomó el rostro de Stan.

Lo atrajo muy cerca de él. Stan tuvo que ponerse de pié e inclinarse sobre la mesa porque Kyle insistía en acercarlo. Finalmente posó sus verdes ojos sobre los de Stan. El pelinegro notó que ya no había ese brillito nostálgico característico de los habitantes de esa casa. Kyle movió ocasionalmente el rostro de Stan de un lado a otro, para examinarlo bien.

Llevaban así un rato. Y cuando Stan estaba comenzando a pensar que todo esto se estaba poniendo insoportablemente incómodo, Kyle lo soltó de repente. Stan volvió a sentarse, lentamente.

-¿Y… a qué vino todo eso?- preguntó incómodamente.

-Ah, no, nada. Solo es que tienes las proporciones áureas- dijo Kyle tomando su tenedor -y unos ojos bonitos- concluyó sonriendo discretamente.

-¿Proporciones áureas?- susurró Stan para sí mismo. Entonces él también se dispuso a comer -Dime, Kyle ¿Qué quisieras hacer mañana?

-¿Eh?- musitó Kyle levantando sorpresivamente la cabeza.

Stan tachó en una lista mental las palabras "Planear algo para mañana". Esto le había dicho Ike que hiciera, planear algo, tenían que hacerse buenos amigos ¿cierto?

-Dime, Kyle ¿Qué te gustaría?- volvió a preguntar Stan sonriendo amistosamente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que a mí… a mí no me gusta salir mucho- confesó esquivando la mirada hacia la ventana.

_Es como… un método de defensa_ Pensó Stan. No atinó a decir algo más, su mente se estancó en ese momento. Quiso decir otra cosa, proponer algún lugar, pero por algún extraño motivo sobrenatural lo detuvo. Al comprender por que Kyle miraba tanto la ventana, le pareció imprudente interrumpirlo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió silenciosa e incómodamente.

…

Stan entrelazó sus manos y se estiró hacia arriba. Ese sí que había sido un día agotador, y tendría que soportar así tres meses. Era un espantoso pensamiento.

Cayó de espaldas en su cama. No tenía fuerzas de nada. Abrazó la colcha y se cubrió parcialmente con ella. Serían la 9:00pm.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta. Stan sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir, ya había sido suficiente, no atendería, no le importaba quién fuera. Tocaron de nuevo, Stan intentó resistirse, no abriría. Tocaron una vez más y Stan se rindió.

-Adelante- dijo pesadamente.

-Eh, señor Marsh- dijo la dulce voz de Wendy entrando con una bandeja en la cual había una tetera y una tacita.

-Oh, eres tú- dijo Stan reconociéndola.

-El señor Ike me ordenó que le trajera su té- informó acercándose a la mesita de noche.

-¿A mí?

-Um, sí, dijo que debíamos tratarlo como a un miembro de la familia- explicó -ah, buenas noches- se despidió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación -¿desea que apague la luz?

-Por favor- contestó Stan acomodándose en la cama.

Wendy se acercó a la mesita de noche de nuevo y encendió una lamparita que había allí, luego volvió a la puerta, apagó la luz y salió cerrando suavemente.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto- susurró Stan tomando la tacita y probando el té.

_-Fin del segundo capítulo-_

_Debo agradecerles a todos por sus bellos reviews =3 Me impulsan a seguir escribiendo._

_De nuevo no quisiera haberlo dejado allí, pero tampoco quiero que ustedes (Mis amables lectoras y lectores) se trasnochen mucho leyendo este Fic aficionado._

_Lo siento si los decepcioné con la enfermedad de Kyle. Pero, al igual que Stan, yo tampoco estoy familiarizada con términos médicos complicados. Así las cosas son más fáciles ¿verdad? _

_Oh, y otra cosa: yo sé que, generalmente, por casa hay un mayordomo, solo uno. Pero quise darle a Kyle uno propio, como el que me dieron a mí cuando cumplí 12, para que… para que fuera como el amigo o tío condescendiente. _

_Bueno ¿Cómo me quedó? Quise darle a Kyle un momento de amabilidad y ternura, pero no abandonará su naturaleza mandona y odiosa (en el mejor sentido de la palabra)_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola chics... Vuelvo después de una corta temporada sin siquiera asomarme por FanFiction, por una sencilla razón: no tenía ánimos para nada._

_Este capítulo me dio duro por la cabeza. Simplemente me des-inspiré, cada dos renglones borraba y volvía a escribir T-T (por lo que no avancé de dos renglones como por tres días) _

_Pero por fin terminé, casi muerta pero terminé._

_Este capítulo está dedicado, con todo mi corazón, a Dani-Eli-Nati-Chan… No pude usar (en este capítulo) lo del Monopoly, pero queda para el siguiente. _

_Ahora lo de siempre: South Park es de Trey y Matt._

_**IF TODAY WAS YOUR LAST DAY**_

_**Capítulo 3: Oh ¿Qué onda Tweek?**_

El celular de Stan timbró largo rato. El pelinegro sacó su brazo fuera de las cobijas y lo tomó.

-¿Ya son las 7:00?- se preguntó creyendo que esa era la alarma, aún estaba muy oscuro para que fueran las 7:00am -¿Uh?- musitó al ver que era una llamada -¿Hola?

-¡Stan!- dijo Kenny alegremente al otro lado de la línea.

-Ah, hola Kenny- saludó Stan medio dormido.

-¿Qué has hecho, hermano? No han pasado 24 horas y ya te echamos de menos por acá.

-Ken ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Stan notando que Kenny estaba con ganas de hablar.

-A ver, son las… 4:05am

-¡¿QUÉ?- se escandalizó Stan -¡¿y tú por qué mierda me llamas a esta hora?

-Hey, Stan, no seas malagradecido, por lo menos yo te llamo.

Stan escuchó otra vocecita al otro lado de la línea, luego Kenny le respondió algo y esa vocecita volvió a hablar.

-¿Con quién estas?- preguntó curioso.

-Con Butters, me dijo que había sido muy desconsiderado de mi parte haberte llamado a esta hora.

-Pues tiene razón.

-Ah, no seas marica Stan.

-Si no tienes nada importante que decirme, adiós.

-No, espera Stan…

-Adiós.

-Pero…

-Besos, usa condón y abrígate, adiós- colgó y dejó de nuevo su celular en la mesita de noche.

…

Bebé llamó varias veces a Stan, pero el muchacho no se movía. Optó por sacudirlo un poco, entonces se dirigió a donde suponía que estaba su hombro. Se inclinó sobre el desorden de cobijas y tocó el 'hombro' de Stan, pero el chico seguía sin moverse. Lo movió aún más fuerte, pero todavía nada. Entonces lo sacudió enérgicamente pensando que el chico tenía el sueño pesado.

-¡Kenny no me jodas!- gritó Stan levantando indiscretamente la pierna izquierda y dándole una fuerte patada a bebé en el rostro. La chica cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Wendy saliendo del cuarto de baño de Stan. Entonces pudo apreciar que el pelinegro estaba acostado al revés. Es decir, con los pies hacia la cabecera de la cama. Así, al pensar bebé que estaba moviendo el hombro o el brazo de Stan, realmente estaba moviendo su pierna.

Stan entonces se descubrió la cabeza, miró al suelo y vio a la rubia inconsciente.

-¿Q-qué pasó?- preguntó Stan negándose a creer que él había pateado a una chica en el rostro.

-¡Bebé!- gritó Wendy corriendo hacia su amiga -Bebe ¿Estás bien?

-Mmnh- musitó la rubia moviendo la cabeza levemente. Wendy se arrodilló a su lado y Stan apoyó las manos en el suelo y sacó parte de su torso de la cama para acercarse a la rubia.

-Mierda ¿Yo la golpee?- preguntó Stan.

-No lo sé- contestó Wendy -no lo sé, yo estaba preparando su tina y escuché como si… ¡¿La golpeaste?

-Y-Yo… ¡No sé!

-¡¿Cómo vas a golpear a una chica?

-¡No fue a propósito, lo juro!

-Llamaré al encargado - dijo Wendy levantándose. La pelinegra estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando entró Craig -Señor Tucker- susurró Wendy intimidada.

-Escuché un barullo afuera de esta habitación ¿Acaso estaban discutiendo?- dijo Craig en tono serio. Wendy le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Stan.

-No, no es nada- aseguró Stan. Wendy sonrió tranquila.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Craig señalando a Bebé.

-Oh, esto- dijo Stan sonriendo traviesamente -pues, es algo muy gracioso.

-Ah… ¿Wendy?- musitó Bebé abriendo un poco los ojos.

La pelinegra y Tucker corrieron rápidamente hacia ella y se arrodillaron a su lado.

-Bebé ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Wendy preocupada.

-Me duele la cabeza- susurró la chica intentando sentarse.

-Será mejor que te hagan un chequeo- dijo Tucker -vamos, parece que no tienes nada grave, levántate.

-¿Qué? Un hombre la golpeó, en la cara- replicó Wendy -¿No es mejor no moverla hasta que llegue un especialista? **(N/A: ¡Uiuh! alerta, paranoia)**

-He dicho que se levante- repitió Craig extendiendo su mano. Bebé la tomó y el pelinegro la levantó rápidamente, la rubia tambaleó un poco.

-Bebé- susurró Wendy preocupada, pensando que su amiga iba a caerse.

-Ya, salgamos, Stan tiene que alistarse- dijo Craig alzando a Bebé _como princesa _y saliendo de la habitación, Wendy los siguió.

-Oh, Señor Marsh- dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta -su tina está lista.

Stan quedó solo de nuevo, un poco impactado por la escena. Le dio por mirar su reloj, las 7:50am. Mejor se alistaba rápido, pero… no había prisa ¿Cierto? No tenía una "hora de entrada a trabajar". Podría dormir un poco más... si, unos minutos más no le harían daño a nadie, siempre que fueran solo unos minutos.

…

-Ike ¿Dónde está Stanley?- preguntó Kyle sentado en su cama, con la bandejita del desayuno en sus piernas.

-En realidad no lo sé, Ky- contestó Ike sentándose a los pies de la cama de su hermano -yo solo vine para decirte que voy a salir con la hermana de Tucker.

-¿Con Ruby?

-Exacto, entonces vendré hasta la noche.

-Oh… está bien- musitó Kyle mirando su desayuno.

Ike se despidió y salió alegremente de la habitación.

-Que suerte- susurró Kyle sonriendo de lado.

…

Stan se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo de su cuarto. "Unos minutos más" se habían convertido en 1 hora y media más. Caminaba rápido por el pasillo, bueno, saltaba en un pie y llevaba sus muletas bajo el brazo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde carajos se dirigía, aun así continuó saltando rápido, esperando encontrarse con alguien que lo guiara. Apresuradamente llegó a otra especie de salita, dónde estaba Bebé sentada, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza surcada por una venda.

-Tu- dijo Stan, la chica lo miró a los ojos -Oye ¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose.

-Sí, gracias- respondió ella sonriendo.

-De verdad lo siento- se disculpó Stan sentándose a su lado -si hay algo que yo pudiera hacer…

-Gracias por tu oferta, pero lo único que quiero es patearte la cara como me hiciste a mí- respondió ella mirándolo inocentemente. Stan quedó boquiabierto.

-Bueno, yo podría cerrar los ojos mientras tú…

-¡Era una broma, tonto!- exclamó Bebé dándole un golpecito en el brazo. Stan sonrió discretamente.

-Oye…

-Bebé- completó la chica.

-Oye, Bebé ¿Podrías decirme dónde está el comedor?

-Claro, pero si piensas encontrarte con los Señores Broflovski para desayunar puedes olvidarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque el desayuno fue hace casi dos horas- respondió ella riendo -pero si quieres puedes comer algo, yo te llevo.

-No, no es necesario, solo quiero encontrarme con Ike, todavía estoy confundido- dijo Stan desviando la mirada. La chica rió simpáticamente.

-Eres como dicen los rumores- comentó sonrojándose.

-¿Cómo? ¿Rumores?- cuestionó Stan confuso.

-Sí, los rumores que corren por esta casa últimamente solo hablan de ti.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Stan con aparente indiferencia.

-Sí, decían que eras… cómo eres- reveló la rubia sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que soy?- pregunto Stan intentando averiguar lo que decían dichos rumores.

-Oh, ya sabes- respondió Bebé quitándole importancia. Dio un saltito y violó el espacio personal de Stan, acercando mucho su rostro al del pelinegro.

Stan apenas se inmutó. Estaba pensando que, como siempre, la mitad de los rumores debían ser falsos. Entonces pareció caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho Bebé ¿Acaso se le estaba insinuando? Alejó su rostro unos centímetros y observó las piernas de Bebé. La rubia tenía la falda más corta que las demás chicas, además tenía unas piernas hermosas, esas piernas que hacen que un hombre se sintiera feliz y caliente.

Bebé se acercó sensualmente a Stan y presionó sus senos contra el costado de él **(N/A: jodida costumbre de Korono Kurumu, de Rosario + Vampire) **El pelinegro se sonrojó intensamente.

-¿Sabes?- susurró bebé sensualmente dejando la bolsa de hielo a un lado -pese a los rumores, nunca imaginé que fueras tan… sensual- terminó acercándose al oído de Stan y susurrando.

Stan sintió nauseas.

-Eh… Bebé- dijo Stan observando el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Sshht- lo silenció suavemente Bebé -no digas nada, yo…- Bebé desvió la mirada y se alejó bruscamente de Stan. Seguidamente llegó Wendy.

-Oye Bebé…- comenzó la pelinegra, pero se interrumpió al notar a Stan -Oh, Señor Marsh, el Señor Kyle me preguntó por usted- informó acercándose.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Stan incrédulo.

-Sí, pero no dijo más, ya sabe cómo es él.

Stan asintió, aunque en realidad no lo sabía.

-Creo que… debería reunirse con él- opinó Wendy tímidamente.

-Oh, claro… ¿Podrían…?

-¡Yo voy!- anunció Bebé levantándose súbitamente. Luego tambaleó un poco y Wendy la tomó pro la cintura.

-Eh… creo que será mejor que descanses un poco más, Bebé- dijo Wendy haciendo que su amiga se sentara -Debes estar mareada. Yo me encargaré de…

-Yo me encargaré de llevarlo- interrumpió una profunda voz nasal que apareció de la nada.

-S-Señor Tucker- balbuceó Wendy.

-Yo lo llevaré- repitió Craig y salió de la habitación, Stan se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

-Intimidante…- susurró Wendy viendo como ambos pelinegros se alejaban.

-Y bien, Stan ¿Cómo te fue anoche con Kyle?- preguntó Craig caminando por un pasillo desconocido con paso rápido.

-Bueno ¿Qué puedo decirte?- comentó Stan saltando un poco más de prisa para alcanzar a Craig -Kyle puede ser muy amable cuando se lo propone.

Tucker frenó en seco, haciendo que Stan se estrellara de nuevo contra su espalda y tuviera que usar una de sus muletas para sostenerse.

-¿Q-qué dijiste?- preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Stan reflexionó un momento, no había dicho nada que pudiera provocar una mala reacción. O eso pensaba. Tal vez Tucker había escuchado mal.

-Bueno, solo dije que Kyle es…

-¡No!- gritó Craig repentinamente. Stan se sobresaltó, primero le preguntaba que qué había dicho, y ahora no lo dejaba terminar -No digas eso… no puede ser- terminó al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar con paso acelerado por el pasillo, de nuevo.

Stan lo siguió, de nuevo. Un poco fastidiado por la actitud de Tucker.

-¿Por qué no estás con él?- preguntó Craig olvidando repentinamente lo anterior.

-¿Por qué no lo estás tú?- contrapreguntó Stan recordando la conversación que había mantenido con Kyle el día anterior. Craig sonrió discretamente.

-He tenido… otras cosas que hacer- dijo apretando durante un segundo los puños, luego los volvió a relajar.

Hubo algo en esa frase que sobresaltó a Stan. No era su contenido, ninguna palabra que había pronunciado Craig. Era _algo _que había percibido _en_ Craig. Pero ¿Qué era? ¿Serían… celos? Si… algo así, algo como celos ¿Rencor? ¿Envidia? No, parecían ser celos.

-¿Qué van a hacer hoy?- preguntó Craig con aparente indiferencia.

-Bueno… no lo sé- admitió Stan poniéndose a pensar.

-Yo tengo una idea- dijo Craig sonriendo cínicamente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Stan interesado -Dime, porfa- pidió con los ojos centelleantes. La sonrisa de Tucker incrementó.

-Jueguen Monopoly- dijo sencillamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Monopoly?- musitó Stan incrédulo. Los ojos de Craig se ensombrecieron.

-Sí, Monopoly- susurró malvadamente.

…

-¿Monopoly?- preguntó Kyle incrédulamente.

-Sí, Monopoly- corroboró Stan con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh… Ok- dijo frotando su mano contra su pierna izquierda. A Stan esto le pareció extraño.

-Eh… ¿Sabe jugar?- preguntó Stan colocando la caja del Monopoly junto a Kyle.

Kyle asintió lentamente. Estaba sentado sobre la cama, con el cabello un poco húmedo y una chaqueta verde, la sábana le cubría las piernas.

-Y… ¿Si quieres jugar?- cuestionó Stan vacilando entre sentarse o no sentarse en la cama.

-Me da igual- musitó Kyle frotando de nuevo su pierna.

-Entonces… ¿Preferirías no jugar?- inquirió Stan tomando de nuevo la caja.

-Como quieras…- dijo Kyle entrelazando sus manos.

-Pero si tú no quieres mejor no jugamos- insistió Stan.

-A mí me da igual- repitió Kyle levantando la mirada hacia Stan. Había comenzado a recordar a Craig.

-Solo dime si quieres jugar o no- insistió Stan.

-Como tú quieras- dijo Kyle lentamente, intentando que Stan comprendiera que LE DABA IGUAL.

-Entonces… ¿Si jugamos?- preguntó Stan sonriendo. Kyle suspiró cansadamente.

-Ok- susurró halando la cobija un poco para que se tensara -colócalo ahí- dijo señalando a su lado. Stan colocó _ahí_ la caja y comenzó a sacar todo.

_Mierda ¿Cómo se jugaba a eso?_ Pensó Kyle mordiéndose el labio inferior. Stan levantó la vista y lo sorprendió justo en el acto.

_¿Q-qué acaba de hacer?_ Se preguntó Stan bajando rápidamente la mirada _¿Por qué se mordía el labio? Es… es un tipo raro después de todo. Calma Stan, respira…_

_¿Por qué está respirando tan profundamente? Bueno, es un tipo raro después de todo _Se dijo Kyle observando a Stan con curiosidad.

_¿Lo habrá notado?_ Pensó Stan sentándose en la cama con la pierna derecha extendida _¿Habrá notado que me agité?_

_Oh, y ahora se sienta en MI cama sin MI permiso ¿Quién se cree que es? _Pensó Kyle frunciendo el ceño.

_Mmm, que colchón tan… acolchonado_ Pensó Stan dando un par de discretos saltitos.

_¿Y ahora salta? En serio ¿Quién se cree?_ Pensó Kyle comenzando a fastidiarse _Oh, ya acabó_ Se dijo observando que Stan ya tenía las propiedades ordenadas y el dinero repartido.

_Podría hacer eso todo el día_ Pensó Stan dando otro saltito, esta vez un poco menos discreto _Si…_ _todo el día. Me pregunto si mi colchón también es así, anoche estaba tan cansado que no me fijé._

_¿Es que piensa saltar en mi cama todo el día? Este tipo tiene problemas _Pensó Kyle un poco preocupado.

_Oh, Dios, esto es genial. Ojalá Kyle me dejara saltar todo el día._

_¿Lo dejó ahí todo el día o le dijo que se largue?_

_Mmm… quizá Kyle quiera saltar conmigo._

_Yo quisiera saltar con él. Se ve divertido… pero no puedo._

_Oh, que idiota soy, Kyle no puede… lástima. _

_Esto va a terminar fastidiándome. Mejor le digo que no lo vuelva a hacer._

_¡Pero que desconsiderado soy! Usando mis funcionales piernas frente a Kyle, que no puede. A veces mi propia estupidez me sorprende, debo hacer algo al respecto…_

Entonces, antes de que Stan pensara en volver a saltar y de que Kyle le dijera que se detuviera, tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Kyle en voz alta, al tiempo que Stan paraba de saltar y dirigía su mirada a la puerta.

-Kyle- dijo una voz nasal y profunda antes de abrir completamente la puerta -Ike te ha estado llamando, pero dejaste tu celular en la sala del comedor- infirmó mostrando el teléfono y caminando hacia la cama.

-Oh, gracias Craig- dijo Kyle al tiempo que recibía su celular.

-No te has secado el cabello- notó Craig tocando la cabeza de Kyle -¿Por qué no te has secado el cabello? Vas a coger un resfriado.

-Sí, lo siento- se disculpó Kyle suavemente.

-No te preocupes- dijo Craig acariciándole la cabeza. Kyle sonrió tristemente.

_Wow ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_ Pensó Stan malvadamente observando a Kyle y Craig.

No era la persona más perceptiva del mundo, pero cuando las vibraciones eran lo suficientemente fuertes podía sentirlas. Y justo ahora sentía _algo_ proveniente de Craig. Sonrió para sus adentros. Aún no sabía cómo, pero podría usar eso en su beneficio.

-Ah, Stanley- dijo Craig notando la presencia del pelinegro -van a mostrarte la casa. Puedes… digo, te esperan afuera.

-Claro- dijo Stan levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta -vendré luego y… terminamos de jugar- dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

-¿Monopoly, eh?- dijo Craig divertido -¿Quién iba ganando?

-Oh, ni siquiera comenzamos- informó Kyle entrelazando sus manos.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Craig levantando las cejas, luego rió discretamente -¿Necesitas algo?

-No, ahora no, gracias- contestó Kyle suavemente.

-Jum, como digas- dijo Craig sentándose al lado de Kyle y tomándole la mano -¿Seguro que no quieres nada?

-Seguro.

-¿Segurísimo?

-Seguro.

-Ok- dijo Tucker y se acomodó junto al pelirrojo, pasándole un brazo por la espalda -justo ahora necesito un buen descanso ¿Tu no, Ky?

-Supongo.

-¿Quieres que le ponga seguro a la puerta y dormir un ratito?

-Dime tú.

-No, es lo que tú quieras Kyle.

-Está bien, colócale seguro- suspiró Kyle.

Craig se levantó y le colocó seguro a la puerta, luego volvió junto a Kyle.

-¿No quieres secarte el cabello?- preguntó observando al pelirrojo.

-Más tarde- dijo Kyle apretando los dientes.

-Ok, como digas- y cerró los ojos, pasando tiernamente su brazo por la espalda de Kyle. El pelirrojo suspiró y frotó sus manos, definitivamente debía hacer algo al respecto.

…

-¡Gah!- dijo un chico rubio y despeinado apenas vio a Stan saliendo de la habitación.

-¡AH! ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Stan asustado por la reacción del rubio.

-¡Gah! ¡Es mucha presión!- gritó de nuevo el rubio halándose el cabello.

-Ya, Tweek, cálmate- inquirió un chico de cabello castaño colocándole la mano en el hombro al rubio.

-¡No puedo con esto!- gritó ese chico Tweek tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-Por Dios, Tweek- dijo el castaño -¿es tu primer día de trabajo y ya vas a rendirte?

-¡Y-yo no puedo lidiar con esto!- dijo Tweek comenzando a hiperventilar.

-¡TWEEK, CALMATE!- grito el castaño tomándolo por los hombros -¡POR EL AMOR DEL CAFÉ TWEEK, CALMATE YA!- insistió agitando al tembloroso rubio.

Tweek quedó temblando ligeramente y con un notorio tic en so ojo derecho, pero más _calmado_.

-Así está mejor- dijo el castaño soltando a Tweek y sonriendo -ese es mi Tweek- añadió revolviéndole el cabello, el rubio sonrió también.

-Bueno- dijo Stan lentamente, algo impactado por la anterior escena -yo creo que debían encontrarme con alguien por aquí.

-Oh, sí, disculpe Señor Marsh- dijo el castaño -mi nombre es Clyde y él es Tweek. Él es a quien debes guiar Tweek- dijo indicando a Stan con un ademán.

-¡Gah!- dijo sencillamente Tweek.

-Está bien…- dijo Stan esquivando la mirada de Tweek.

-Bien, ve Tweek- dijo Clyde tocándolo en el hombro.

-¡Gah! ¡N-no me toques!- pidió Tweek sobresaltándose.

-Como quieras, ahora ve- dijo Clyde entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Tweek caminó por el pasillo seguido de Stan. Clyde sonrió y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

-Oye, Tweek- susurró Stan sonriendo maliciosamente al oído del rubio -¿Qué onda Tweek? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio miró a su espalda para cerciorarse de que Clyde se había ido, tomó a Stan del brazo y lo empujó dentro de una habitación.

-S-Stan, por favor, no digas nada, t-te lo ruego- pidió Tweek entrelazando las manos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Stan sonriendo.

-A C-Craig- aclaró Tweek.

-¿Qué? Estás loco- dijo Stan riendo.

-Ah, solamente n-no digas n-nada.

-Como quieras. Pero ¿A qué viniste? Aun no entiendo ¿Conoces a ese Craig?

-S-si ¡Agh! Yo… yo me enteré que e-estaba aquí d-desde hace varios años.

-Oh, está bien ¿Y qué te propones?

-T-te lo explicaré ¡Agh! en otro momento ¿B-bien?

-Ok, como quieras… ¿Sabes Tweek? Me alegra que estés aquí- dijo Stan sonriendo tiernamente y colocándole una mano en el hombro. Tweek se sonrojó.

…

-Craig… Craig- susurraba Kyle moviendo el hombro del pelinegro -¡Craig!

-¿Ah? ¿Q-qué?- balbuceó Craig sin abrir los ojos.

-Craig, a casi son las 11:00am. El Dr. Doctor debe estar por llegar- dijo sin dejar de moverlo.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Craig acomodándose más junto a Kyle. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, seguro Craig no le había escuchado.

-Exactamente, quiero que… mejor dicho, no quiero que el Dr. Doctor entre a mi cuarto ¿Entendido?

-Ok- dijo Tucker levantándose perezosamente -¿necesitas algo más?

-Nada por ahora- contestó Kyle negando con la cabeza.

-Está bien- dijo Craig observando el cabello de Kyle -¿Ya te secaste el cabello? Eso está bien.

Kyle asintió mientras observaba a Craig salir de la habitación. _Si tuviera alguna idea_ Pensó tristemente, triste por Tucker, ya que el pelirrojo acababa de tomar una decisión.

…

Mientras, en la oscuridad de un cuarto cercano, un par de muchachos charlaban animadamente. Habían perdido la noción de tiempo.

-¿E-en serio? ¿Más insolente que C-Cartman?

Stan asintió.

-Oh, eso es m-mucho.

Hubo un incómodo silencio durante el cual Stan y Tweek no pararon de mirarse a los ojos, sonriendo discretamente y totalmente sonrojados.

-Tweek, nunca pensé que llegaría a verte… de esta manera- dijo Stan suavemente pasando su mano por el contorno del rostro de Tweek.

-Y-yo tampoco S-Stan.

Comenzaron a acercarse, lentamente, sintiendo la respiración del otro. Y entonces la puerta se abrió, cegándolos la luz que penetró antes que un cuerpo femenino, que quedó sorprendido al ver a Stan y Tweek.

-¡¿Wendy?- exclamó Stan sorprendido ente la presencia de la pelinegra.

-¡G-gah!

-Eh… Yo… yo solo venía por… un libro- explicó Wendy caminando hacia los múltiples libreros que habían en el cuarto.

Stan y Tweek la observaron mientras se perdía entre las bibliotecas.

-¿Te parece que… comencemos con el recorrido?- preguntó Stan mirando a Tweek.

-S-si- dijo Tweek rápidamente y salieron corriendo de allí **(N/A: bueno, Stan salió saltando en un pie)**

-¿Qué se traen esos dos?- susurró Wendy asomándose a la puerta.

…

Craig caminaba hacia la recepción, donde se suponía que debía estar el Dr. Doctor, cuando vio pasar al final del pasillo, como en una alucinación, unos mechones rubios y despeinados, seguidos de alguien que parecía cojear. Eso lo dejó en shock ¿Era Tweek? ¿Tweek estaba con Stan? ¿Qué carajos hacía Tweek ahí?

No, calma y respira. Primero debía cerciorarse de que era Tweek, pero primero que todo debía encargarse del Dr. Doctor, como le había ordenado Kyle.

Bueno, podría evadir las órdenes por dos minutos mientras iba a asegurarse si era Tweek o no. Caminó rápidamente hasta el extremo del pasillo e iba a tomar la misma dirección que Stan y Tweek, pero sus piernas temblaron. Eso estaba mal, iba en contra de los deseos de Kyle, no podía hacer eso, no, no y no, por nada del mundo. Podría encontrarse con el rubio despeinado más tarde, fuera o no fuera Tweek. En este momento estaba cumpliendo un deseo de Kyle.

Tres años antes, al conocer al pelirrojo, había consagrado su vida a él y se las había arreglado para convencer a sus padres (y los de Kyle) de lo necesario que era que él estuviera con Kyle el mayor tiempo posible y finalmente se mudó a la casa Broflovski, a servir como _mayordomo exclusivo_ de Kyle, dedicándose por completo a cumplir los deseos del chico.

Aunque todo tenía un doble fondo. Aparte de querer a Kyle y querer ayudarlo, también quería alejarse de todo y de todos los que habían constituido su pasado, entre ellos Tweek. Había conocido a Tweek cierta vez que había ido a South Park a ver a su hermana y se había enamorado a primera vista de ese inseguro y adorable _niñito_. Porque, para Craig, Tweek era un niñito, Craig le llevaba 5 años.

Y todo se había ido a la mierda por culpa de Craig. Y él lo reconocía, lo reconocía pero no lo enfrentaba. Y no planeaba enfrentarlo. Pero ahora Tweek había reaparecido y eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Oh no, eso estaba mal, Kyle no podía darse cuenta. No, por ahora haría lo que Kyle había ordenado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la recepción, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Pero para cuando llegó… no había nadie.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó Craig escandalizado, inmediatamente salió al pasillo y tomó por los hombros a la primera criada que pasó por allí -¡¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde carajos está?

-¿S-se refiere al Dr. Doctor?- preguntó la chica asustada, Craig asintió impaciente -ahora mismo está en la habitación del Señor Broflovski- explicó.

-¡MIERDA!- rugió Craig soltando bruscamente a la muchacha y corriendo de nuevo hacia la habitación de Kyle.

…

-La verdad no sé como no voy a perderme en esta casa, es inmensa- dijo Stan dejándose caer en su cama. Recién terminaban el recorrido.

-D-después de un tiempo t-te acostumbrarás- dijo Tweek tomando asiento en un sofá.

-¿Tu cómo te aprendiste todo eso en tan poco tiempo? Según dijo Clyde, este es tu primer día.

-¡Gah! m-madrugué… y me escribí los puntos clave en el b-brazo- reveló Tweek levantando la manga de su camisa elegante (parte de su uniforme).

Stan se sentó y se inclinó hacia Tweek para admirar la caligrafía y una especie de laberinto que tenía dibujado cerca a la muñeca. Sonrió y volvió a recostarse.

-Oye, Tweek, con respecto a lo de hace un rato…

-Oh, n-no te preocupes S-Stan. Eso… j-jamás pasó.

Stan sonrió, Tweek facilitaba las cosas, y eso estaba perfecto.

-"Eso jamás pasó"- susurró para sí mismo el pelinegro -Oye Tweek, tu no me has preguntado si quiero algo.

-¿Ah?- musitó Tweek confundido.

-Casi todos aquí me preguntan si quiero algo, debo ser tratado como un miembro de la familia ¿Sabías?

-¡Agh! ¡L-lo siento!- se apresuró a decir Tweek levantándose.

-¡No te preocupes, Tweek!- exclamó Stan riendo -era una broma, tú eres mi amigo… ¿Verdad?

Tweek asintió sonriente.

-Me extraña que no andes con el termo de café, Tweek- notó Stan.

-Y a-a mi me extraña tu pierna S-Stan ¿Te la fracturaste?

-Algo así, pero ya estaré bien… ahora dime, Tweek- Stan bajó la voz instintivamente -¿Qué tiene que ver Craig con que tú estés aquí?

…

Craig estaba esperando fuera de la habitación de Kyle. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Cuando había llegado a la habitación del judío e intentado entrar, la puerta estaba con seguro. Mierda y más mierda, jodido Dr. Doctor, estaba adentro con Kyle en ese preciso instante y Kyle seguramente estaría encabronadísimo con Tucker.

¿Qué excusa podría usar? ¡Ninguna, claro! Aunque se inventara que su madre estaba agonizando y a su hámster le hubiesen roto la clavícula **(N/A: ¿los hámster siquiera tienen clavícula?)** a Kyle no le importaría. Lo peor que podía hacerle era despedirlo ¡Que pensamiento espantoso! ¿Por qué? Porque Kyle no veía a nadie que no fuera sus padres, su hermano o él, y algunas personas del servicio, hasta ahí. Si lo despedía no podría ver a Kyle nunca más.

Entonces salió el Dr. Doctor de la habitación de Kyle, caminó en dirección contraria a donde estaba Tucker y ni siquiera lo notó.

Craig pasó saliva, ahora debía enfrentarse a Kyle. Se dio cuenta de que no deseaba que el Dr. Doctor saliera, porque así tendría que enfrentarse al pelirrojo y su 'mirada de muerto + asesino'. Que horrible. No quería, definitivamente prefería que le quitaran las pestañas una por una a entrar en ese cuarto.

¡No! ¡Ese no era Craig Tucker! ¡Craig Tucker no se asustaba con un niñito de 15 años! ¡Craig Tucker no se dejaba intimidar por un niñito de 15 años! ¡Craig Tucker podía enfrentar a un niñito de 15 años! Tomó la perilla de la puerta firmemente y abrió la puerta ¡CRAIG TUCKER NO…! ¡Craig Tucker no…! ¿Craig Tucker no…?

A sangre se le heló en las venas al ver la mirada de Kyle. Sentado en su cama, cruzado de brazos, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y mirándolo con esos tenebrosos ojos, unos ojos que irradiaban inconformismo e ira.

La mano le tembló en la perilla de la puerta. Esa horripilante mirada asesina, esos oscuros ojos verdes, esa _pose_ de determinación. No sabía que decir, no tenía como defenderse de esa mirada.

-¿Y bien Craig?- dijo Kyle con voz seria y profunda -¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Tucker apenas abrió la boca, pero Kyle volvió a hablar:

-¿Tu madre está agonizando? ¿A tu hámster le rompieron la clavícula?... ni siquiera sé si los hámster tienen clavícula- dijo Kyle levantando los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

-Yo…- susurró Craig mientras se le ocurría algo.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?- preguntó Kyle levantando una ceja.

Craig lanzó un largo suspiro. Realmente ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se había quedado pensando un _ratito_, nada más.

…

-Oooh… comprendo perfectamente- dijo Stan tras haber escuchado las intenciones de Tweek.

-E-entonces ¿M-me vas a ayudar?- preguntó Tweek tímidamente. Stan sonrió maliciosamente.

-No me llevo con Tucker- admitió riendo suavemente -y no me parece que algún día me vaya a llevar con él… además está perdidamente enamorado de Kyle.

Tweek abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente ¿Qué acababa de escuchar? ¿Craig… enamorado de otro?

Stan se dio cuenta de su error una milésima de segundo después y se apoyó en los codos pare ver el semblante de Tweek. Oh no, no era una buena vista, para nada.

-Eh… digo, que le tiene mucho afecto a su trabajo… con Kyle- intentó rectificar Stan, pero el error ya estaba hecho.

-¿Craig… enamorado de otro?- susurró Tweek con voz quebrada.

-Tweek, por favor perdóname, nunca quise decir eso, lo siento- se disculpó Stan acercándose a Tweek.

Tweek cerró los ojos fuertemente, no quería llorar, no frente a Stan. Pero esa noticia era horrible, desgarradora. Su frágil corazón no podría soportarlo. Entonces sintió que unos fuertes y cálidos brazos lo rodeaban. Un tierno abrazo, justo lo que necesitaba para romper su cordura. No logró contenerse más y se deshizo en llanto apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Stanley.

…

Craig caminaba por el jardín de un lado a otro. Kyle estaba encabronadísimo con él ¿Qué le dijera que no lo quería ver más y que se largara significaba que lo despedía? Esperaba que no, pero el día de ayer también había olvidado, entonces… ayer era lunes ¡Si, eso era! El lunes era algo similar a su día libre. A diferencia del resto del mundo, Kyle no odiaba los lunes, por el contrario, parecía de mejor humor con él (pero únicamente con él, que conste).

¡Dios! La preocupación lo estaba matando, quería volver con Kyle, intentar explicarle. Pero al tiempo no quería, no porque sabía que a Kyle no le importaría.

¡¿Qué podía hacer? ¡¿QUÉ? Tenía que hacer algo rápido. Aunque… tal vez si esperaba un tiempo, Kyle se colocaría de mejor humor. Ah, necesitaba algo fuerte para calmar sus nervios. Decidió entonces entrar a la casa de nuevo y prepararse un trago.

Caminaba rápidamente, hacia la sala del bar, intentando organizar sus pensamientos. Cuando vio, a mitad de un pasillo a su izquierda, la misma mancha amarilla y despeinada. Sus piernas se detuvieron automáticamente. Pensó en voltear y cerciorarse, pero sintió que su estomago se revolvía. Si era Tweek, había valido la pena todo; pero si no era, él era un completo imbécil.

¡NO! ¡Debía voltear y cerciorarse! Ya estaba decidido. Giró bruscamente la cabeza y lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto.

…

-¿Estarás bien, Tweek?- preguntó Stan sosteniendo el rostro de Tweek en sus manos.

Estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Stan. Tweek estaba hacia el pasillo.

-S-si… no te p-preocupes S-Stan- contestó Tweek secando sus ojos con su mano por enésima vez.

-¿Seguro?

Tweek asintió y se forzó en sonreír. Stan se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Esto provocó que Tweek cerrara los ojos, complacido.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y Stan susurró 've… ahora'. Con esto Tweek se volteó, quedando de espalda a Craig (que estaba en el extremo del pasillo) y comenzó a andar.

-Oye, Tweek- dijo Stan, el rubio se volteó -recuerda, esto jamás pasó- finalizó con una divertida sonrisa.

Tweek asintió y continuó su camino. Stan entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Craig, pasmado, experimentó una creciente ira. Había pensado que, de presentarse esto, sentiría una tristeza infinita, pero la ira nunca cruzó por su mente… hasta ahora. Sentía que debía hacer algo, desquitarse con alguien. Su ira desbocada estaba a punto de llevarlo a la locura, cuando escuchó un suave "pip-pip" proveniente de su reloj de pulsera. Ya era la 1:00pm, hora de almuerzo.

_-Fin del capítulo-_

_¿Mucho relleno? ¿Nada de relleno? ¡Consideración, por favor! No había tenido un problema familiar tan grave desde que se separaron mis padres T.T_

_Ah, tenía que actualizar algo, paro muero de cansancio (aunque sean las 4:00pm) tengo que dormir un poco… zzz…_

_A propósito… esto es un __Style__ y punto. Que haya colocado Stw… bueno, Stan x Tweek es porque Stan estaba urgido de algo de romance XD, y el intento de Cryle (porque en este Fic Kyle no quiere de '_esa'_ forma a Craig) bien, es cómo si Craig intentara suplir con el afecto de Kyle la ausencia de Tweek._

_Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente… espero._

_El título de este capítulo… fue lo primero que se me ocurrió._

_Bueno… ¿Revi…? Zzz…_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡¿Por qué todo se interpone entre mis Fics y yo?_

_Inner Ken: Hey ¿Dónde están tus modales?_

_Oh, si, lo siento. ¡Hi, __guys__! Lamento no haber actualizado en… ¿Un mes?_

_Inner Ken: algo así._

_Ok, pero una jodida mudanza que se tiró casi todas mis jodidas vacaciones ocupó la mayoría de mi jodido tiempo. Luego la habitación que escogí me mantuvo en vela por una semana, hasta que descubrí como hacer que el jodido reloj que hay incorporado en la pared (la razón por la que la escogí) no hiciera el jodido "Tic-tac" y funcionará igual._

_Y ya que no podía deshacerme del jodido insomnio, decidí usarlo para escribir este capítulo._

_Va dedicado a todos los que están preocupados, tristes o/y encabronados por el hallazgo de focas, ballenas y delfines muertos en diversas playas del mundo._

_**IF TODAY WAS YOUR LAST DAY**_

_**Capítulo 4: Insomnio**_

-Buenos días- dijo Stan con _tono cantadito, _haciendo la mejor sonrisa posible luego de practicar una hora frente al espejo.

Estaba de pie junto a la cama de Kyle, sonriendo simpáticamente.

-¿Eh?- balbuceó Kyle confundido, abriendo los ojos -¿Q-qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo… solo… solo quería acompañarte a desayunar- contestó el pelinegro forzándose para no dormirse.

Kyle se sentó con ayuda de sus manos y notó que había algo en sus piernas, era una bandeja de desayuno.

Stan respiraba discreta pero profundamente. No había podido dormir la noche anterior, su confundida mente anhelaba hablar con Ike. Ahora sus parpados amenazaban con cerrarse a cada instante y sentía que su mente estaba en otro planeta.

-Gracias- susurró el pelirrojo apartando unos mechones de su frente. Se sentía incómodo estando en pijama frente a Stan.

-Ah… si, eso- dijo Stan parpadeando rápidamente y ladeando lentamente su cabeza.

_¿Y a este qué le pasa? _Pensó Kyle ladeando la cabeza a la par de Stan.

-¿Te… sientes bien?- preguntó Kyle elevando una ceja.

-¡Ah! ¡Si, si, d-disculpa!- se excusó Stan frotándose rápidamente los ojos y sonriendo somnolientamente.

-Ok- dijo Kyle mirando hacia su desayuno -¿Y el tuyo?- preguntó volviendo sus ojos a Stan.

El pelinegro bajó la cabeza, soltó sus muletas y calló hacia adelante. Vino a caer justo sobre el estomago de Kyle, a centímetros de la bandeja del desayuno. Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron sobremanera, pasó las manos sobre Stan y colocó la bandeja del desayuno en su mesita de noche. Seguidamente volteó al pelinegro y notó que estaba dormido.

_¿Está… dormido? _Se preguntó Kyle enmarcando las cejas _¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?... Ah, ya sé._

Kyle pulsó un botón de la mesita de noche e iba a llamar a Craig, pero vaciló unos momentos y luego sonrió cínicamente. No, no lo iba a llamar, lo haría sufrir un poco más. Se lo merecía.

Entonces ¿Qué iba a hacer con Stan? Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue empujarlo y dejarlo dormir en el suelo, pero era temprano, hacía frio y dormir en la alfombra no sería muy saludable. Pensó un momento más y se le ocurrió hacerle un espacio en su cama.

Se hizo a un lado con ayuda de sus manos y luego movió la cabeza de Stan para ponerla en la almohada, después lo tomó de la cintura y subió la parte inferior de su cuerpo, finalmente le quitó los zapatos.

Inclinó su cabeza y una satisfactoria sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al admirar su obra. Ok, tampoco era para tanto, pero dado que solo tenía que hablar fuerte para que los demás hicieran lo que él deseara, hacer algo por si mismo le daba una sensación de orgullo.

Y… ¿Ahora qué? Observó su reloj y notó que eran las 7:00am, inclinó la cabeza algo incrédulo. Este tipo venía y lo despertaba tan temprano. Estaban en vacaciones, por Dios, despertarse temprano no tenía sentido.

De cualquier modo… ¿Ahora qué? Bajó sus ojos a Stan y vio que este dormía inquietamente. Estaría teniendo pesadillas o algo, ya que apretaba los puños y hacía esa especie de siseo de cuando alguien traga aire con los dientes cerrados. Daba algo de miedo.

Kyle pasó saliva y consideró de nuevo el llamar a alguien para que se hiciera cargo de Stan. Pero no debía ser Craig, no, debía sufrir más, un poquito más, solamente. Debía llamar a otra persona… ¿Pero quién? Además no quería moverlo, la 'pose' en que había quedado Stan le gustaba mucho.

La chica pelirroja que preparaba su tina no vendría hasta dentro de una hora, pero quería que Stan se fuera (o se despertara) ahora. Bueno, entonces lo despertaría él mismo… pero no quería hacer eso tampoco. Lo había dispuesto tan bien, tan cómodo, no quería 'desacomodarlo'. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

_¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? _Se preguntó Kyle sonriendo triunfantemente.

Desvió su mirada hacia su mesita de noche y se sorprendió al no encontrar su celular allí. Planeaba tomarle un par de fotos a Stan y después ya lo podría empujar al suelo o sacudirlo para que despertara. Eso es, no necesitaba a alguien que lo hiciera por él. Pero ahora ¿Dónde carajos estaba su teléfono? Recorrió toda la habitación con su mirada y lo ubicó al lado de su computadora, prácticamente al otro lado de la habitación, recordó entonces que, por algún motivo que no recordaba, el Dr. Doctor lo había colocado allí. Puta madre, ahora era prácticamente imposible que lo alcanzara, por dos sencillas razones: primero, su silla de ruedas estaba a unos tres metros de su cama, y segundo, Stan le estorbaba el paso para siquiera apoyarse en el suelo y tomarla.

Ahora si debía llamar a alguien para que le alcanzara su teléfono, o mejor, su cámara, que estaba en un cajón en el mueble de su computadora. Pensó en quién pasaría por su pasillo a esa hora, porque no iba a llamar a Craig, aún no. Además, no tenía ganas de gritar, no a esa hora de la mañana. También podría llamar a Seguridad para que le alcanzaran su cámara, haría un pequeño alboroto, pero él era el jefe, y podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero había u problema: si gritaba "Seguridad" lo suficientemente fuerte para que el micrófono (oculto en algún lugar del cuarto) lo captara, podría despertar a Stan, y este se movería, dañando todo el trabajo de Kyle.

Suspiró cansado. La única solución parecía ser esperar a la chica pelirroja. Está bien, haría eso, pero cabía la posibilidad de que Stan se despertara por cuenta propia y se moviera. Esto aterró a Kyle, y pensó entonces en una forma de evitar que Stan se despertara, por suerte halló una 'solución' rápida.

Tomó parte de su cobertor y cubrió a Stan con este. Ya estaba hecho, siempre que estuviera caliente y cómodo no se despertaría… o eso esperaba.

…

Craig llevó la taza de café a sus labios y cuando la levantó para beber su contenido, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía.

-Mierda- susurró cerrando los ojos y golpeando su frente contra la mesa -mierda, no soporto esto… no merezco esto.

-Claro que no, Señor- respondió una chica castaña con mechones rojos, de pie al lado de Craig -¿Puedo…?

-Adelante- contestó Craig sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Desea uno más?- preguntó la chica colocando la taza en una bandeja.

-¿Cuántos llevo, Tammy?

-Em… con este, cuatro.

-… tráeme uno más, por si acaso- decidió Craig levantando por fin la cabeza.

Tammy se fue y Craig volvió a golpear su cabeza un par de veces antes de levantarse y caminar hacia su cama. Se dejó caer cansadamente y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Kyle seguía enojado, no había solicitado a Craig para nada desde el día anterior y esto mortificaba al pelinegro. Lo hacía preocuparse en exceso por el pelirrojo. Por esto no había podido dormir la mitad de sus horas de sueño.

La otra mitad la había ocupado pensando en Tweek. No concebía que estuviese enamorado de Stan. No, Tweek no era de ese tipo, Tweek necesitaba sentirse protegido, y durante el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Stan no le pareció que este diera muy bien _esa_ sensación de protección. En cambio, Craig era tan territorial y sobreprotector que Tweek se sentía a gusto con él. Lo que a alguna otra persona (Kyle) le pudiese parecer fastidioso e incluso un poco 'de acosador', para Tweek estaba perfecto.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo hicieron retirar las manos de su rostro y levantar la cabeza.

-Adelante- dijo Craig dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo.

Tammy entró y dejó el café en la mesita de noche de Craig.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó amablemente.

Craig negó con la cabeza y Tammy volvió a irse.

-No lo soporto… no lo merezco- dijo para si mismo colocando su almohada sobre su cabeza -No, no, no, no...

Algo andaba mal con él. No dormir, aparte de que era malo para la piel, lo colocaba en un estado de ansiedad insoportable. Necesitaba pastillas, si, algo para calmarse y poder pensar con la cabeza fría. No se molestó en levantarse para acercarse hasta su mesita de noche y tantear dentro en busca de sus pastillas. Rápidamente encontró el frasquito plástico, entonces lo abrió, se sentó y tragó un par de las pequeñas capsulas naranjas con ayuda de su café.

Esperó unos momentos, nada. Comenzó a golpear inquietamente el talón de su pie derecho contra el suelo, pero nada. Empezó a jugar descoordinadamente con sus pulgares, y aún nada.

-¡Mierda!- gritó levantándose, aún más ansioso que antes.

Buscó rápidamente con la mirada algún objeto contra el cual descargar su ansiedad. Entonces vio un jarrón de porcelana japonesa que había heredado de su abuelo, con un ramo de rosas en él. Lo tomó rápidamente y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Observó los trozos durante unos minutos, hasta que las pastillas por fin hicieron efecto.

-Malditas pastillas… nunca hacen efecto lo suficientemente rápido- gruñó Craig notando que había mojado la alfombra con el agua del jarrón.

Ahora tenía que ir por alguien que limpiara su desastre. Al salir al pasillo y dar algunos pasos recordó que aún estaba en pijama. Suspiró y volvió a su cuarto, a colocarse un poco más presentable.

…

-¡Gah!- exclamó Tweek apenas abrió la puerta.

-¿Q-qué pasa?- preguntó Kyle alarmado.

-¡S-Stan!- gritó Tweek halándose el cabello.

-¿Mñmh…?- balbuceó el pelinegro abriendo levemente los ojos.

-¡Ah, S-Stan!- repitió Tweek.

-¡Tweek!- dijo Stan abriendo los ojos y levantando la cabeza de la almohada.

-¡No!- gritó Kyle colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Stan y hundiéndola de nuevo en la almohada.

-¡¿Qué cara…?- preguntó Stan antes de que Kyle aumentara la presión.

-¡Gah! ¡Un asesino!- gritó Tweek cerrando los ojos.

-¡Rápido, la cámara!- gritó Kyle señalando el mueble del computador -¡MUEVETE!- ordenó al ver que Tweek se había quedado petrificado.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?- preguntó Stan librándose de la presión de Kyle y arrodillándose en la cama.

-¡NO!- exclamó Kyle mortificado.

Después de eso reinó un lúgubre silencio, Stan volvió lentamente su mirada de Tweek a Kyle, y lo encontró tapándose el rostro con la mano, Tweek sostenía la respiración, al borde de un ataque cardiaco y Stan no tenía la menor idea de qué carajos pasaba.

-Ya… puedes irte- dijo Kyle a Stan sin quitar la mano de su rostro y haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Entonces Stan pareció caer en cuenta de dónde estaba. Literalmente saltó de la cama y comenzó a balbucear una disculpa.

-Por favor, vete- pidió Kyle de nuevo.

-Tweek, lamento haberte hecho…- dijo una chica pelirroja entrando rápidamente al cuarto. No se molestó en tocar, ya que la puerta estaba completamente abierta y Tweek estaba allí parado –… esperar- terminó incómodamente, dado que todas las miradas se volvieron súbitamente hacia ella.

-¡Gah! ¡R-Red!- exclamó Tweek halando su camisa.

-Eh… d-discúlpenos, Señor Broflovski- balbuceó la chica tomando a Tweek de la mano -ven- le dijo suavemente halándolo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Kyle y Stan observaron a los dos muchachos entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta tras de ellos. Después sus miradas se chocaron y Stan sintió necesario proseguir con su disculpa.

-V-verás, Kyle, Y-yo… eh, a-anoche estuve… bueno, es que yo tenía un reloj… y-y.

-Ya, por favor vete- dijo Kyle seriamente y mirando a Stan con algo de odio.

-Yo… ¿yo hice algo malo?- preguntó Stan colocando la expresión más inocente posible.

-Ya lo repetí tres veces, no me hagas hacerlo una más ¿Si?

Stan tuvo que reprimirse para no quebrar su aspecto inocente. Le habían entrado ganas de discutir, pero la somnolencia lo atacó de nuevo. Tomó sus muletas, se dio vuelta y salió del cuarto sin volverse a mirar a Kyle.

Caminó medio sonámbulo y sin rumbo por la casa, pensando en hablar con Ike. Cinco minutos después se recostó contra la que creía que era la puerta de su cuarto. Se frotó los ojos, intentando despejarse un poco.

Había pasado un minuto, un largo y aburridísimo minuto. Pensando en su reconfortante cama, en esas sábanas frescas y acogedoras, sonrió estúpidamente considerando hacerse el enfermo y dormir todo el día, pero antes de que comenzara a armar bien su plan, sintió que no se apoyaba contra nada... y después un duro golpe contra el suelo. Lo siguiente que vio fue a otro pelinegro observándolo atónito desde "arriba".

-Hola- saludó Stan sonriendo ampliamente.

-Eh… hola- correspondió Craig.

-Y… ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Stan ladeando la cabeza.

-… eso te pregunto yo- dijo Craig elevando una ceja -¿Te lastimaste?

-No, estoy bien- contestó tomando la mano que le tendía Craig y levantándose.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo. Craig miraba seriamente a Stan, notando algo raro en los ojos azules de este.

-Esto se está poniendo incómodo ¿No?- dijo Stan entrando distraídamente en el cuarto -espera, esta no es mi habitación- notó al ver la decoración y organización del espacio.

Craig vio en esto la oportunidad de aclarar varias cosas. Sonrió maliciosamente y cerró la puerta con llave, encerrándose junto a Stan.

-¿Qué carajo?- preguntó Stan dándose vuelta y observando a Craig sonriendo malvadamente.

-Stan, tengo una pregunta que hacerte- contestó Craig seriamente.

-Está bieeen- dijo Stan dando dos pasos atrás.

-No, no, no te alejes, no es nada que te daba preocupar- dijo Craig acercándose dos pasos a Stan.

-Eh… se-seguro ¿Pero tiene que ser tan… incómodo?- preguntó Stan frotándose el brazo.

-Puedes sentarte si quieres- dijo Craig levantando los hombros.

Stan observó a su alrededor, la silla más cercana estaba a unos seis metros, junto a la cama. Volvió la vista a Craig y le señaló la silla, éste asintió y ambos caminaron hasta allí.

-Bien, como te decía- dijo Craig sentándose en su cama –tengo algo que preguntarte.

-Ok, pero apúrate ¿Si? Tengo que hablar con Ike- dijo Stan sentándose en la silla.

-Eh… ok- contestó Craig algo confundido por la exigencia. Respiró profundamente cerrado los ojos y luego preguntó -¿Qué carajos hacías…?- dejó la pregunta en el aire ya que Stan había ladeado la cabeza y dormía profunda pero inquietamente.

El mentón de Craig casi toca el suelo ante semejante insolencia ¿Acaso le quería decir que era un aburrido? Llamó a Stan por su nombre un par de veces, luego se arrodilló y lo sacudió del hombro varias veces.

_¿En serio se durmió? _Pensó Craig poniéndose de pie.

No notó el movimiento del cuerpo del menor hasta que fue demasiado tarde y Stan se fue de bruces al suelo. Craig se sobresaltó y levantó a Stan como princesa rápidamente, entonces Ike entró rápidamente en el cuarto, sin tocar la puerta

-¡Ike!- gritó Tucker soltando a Stan.

-¡Craig!- gritó Ike corriendo hacia Marsh, quién no había despertado aún con el golpe -¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?- preguntó indignado.

-Eh… ¿Te refieres a esto?- cuestionó Craig señalando a Stan. Ike asintió -bueno… parece que… no tuvo una buena noche- dedujo levantando los hombros.

-Colócalo en tu cama- ordenó Ike y salió rápidamente.

Craig bajó la mirada hacia Stan. El muchacho, al parecer, tenía el sueño pesado. De cualquier modo, la habitación de Stan estaba casi al otro lado de la casa, y no pensaba cargarlo hasta allá. Lo levantó nuevamente como princesa y lo colocó descuidadamente en su cama. Estuvo observándolo unos momentos, él tampoco había tenido una buena noche. Se asomó a la puerta, que había quedado abierta, y después de asegurarse que Ike no volvería pronto la cerró. Corrió hacia su cama y se lanzó justo al lado de Stanley. Una placentera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, oh yeah, se sentía delicioso abrazar las frescas almohadas. Podría estar allí indefinidamente.

Durante un segundo olvidó que tenía que hablar con Stan, y ese segundo bastó para que se quedara dormido.

…

Kyle estaba en su bañera, jugando con las coloridas burbujas. Ese era tal vez el único momento del día donde era seguro que sonriera, se sentía muy relajado.

Suspiró sonriente, hundiéndose casi completamente. Era todo tan relajante…

-¡KYLE!

El pelirrojo sacó rápidamente la cabeza del agua jabonosa, lo que hizo que algo de jabón entrara en sus verdes ojos.

-¡Mierda, Ike, aprende a tocar!- lo regañó Kyle tomando su toalla y frotando sus ojos.

-Ah, lo siento, Kyle- se disculpó Ike -es que… no te veía desde ayer. Después de almorzar Ruby me dijo que quería unas botas negras, que van sobre las rodillas, pero ya las habían vendido, ella realmente las quería ¿Sabes? Entonces se puso triste y yo le dije que encontraríamos otras más bonitas y que yo se las compraría, y se lo tomó muy, muy enserio. Caminé cerca de seis horas. En fin, llegué muy tarde y tú ya estabas dormido y… solo quería ver como estabas.

-Ou, estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo Kyle observando de nuevo sus burbujas.

-Em… ok, que bien- dijo Ike sonriendo tristemente.

-Oye, Ike-dijo Kyle antes de que éste saliera del baño -¿Quieres alcanzarme _eso_?- preguntó señalando un frasquito purpura en una repisa cerca a la puerta.

-Claro- dijo Ike tomando el frasquito y alcanzándoselo a su hermano -¿Qué es?

-Burbujas- respondió Kyle sencillamente.

-¿Y dónde está Craig?- preguntó Ike asomándose a la habitación.

-Castigado- contestó Kyle abriendo el frasquito de cristal.

-¿Cast…?- Ike se interrumpió instintivamente.

La relación que mantenía Kyle con su mayordomo siempre lo había confundido. Generalmente se mantenían las formalidades, incluso en familia (sus padres consideraban a Craig como de la familia, haciéndole múltiples regalos y presentándolo como parte si fuese un sobrino en las fiestas a las que asistían) pero cuando estaban solos (Ike y Craig) esas formalidades pasaban a segundo plano y ambos pelinegros (aunque se llevaran 10 años) procuraban sacar de sus cabales al otro, lo que lograban el 99% de las veces. Ike no creía que la relación de Craig con su hermano fuese como parecía, Craig siempre había parecido con más iniciativa y Kyle era demasiado _calmado_ para llevarse bien con él **(N/A: esto lo escribí a propósito, no he olvidado que Craig no tiene iniciativa con Kyle) **nunca había entendido como Kyle soportaba a alguien tan opuesto en su apariencia y forma de ser.

-Te veo en el almuerzo ¿Ok?- dijo Ike tomando el pomo de la puerta.

-Ok- respondió Kyle dejando caer un chorrito de liquido purpura en su tina.

Ike salió del cuarto de baño y de la habitación de Kyle e inmediatamente corrió a la de Craig para ver como estaba Stan, y, si era posible, despertarlo. Tomó la perilla de la puerta de Craig, esperando encontrarla cerrada con llave, pero esta giró normalmente y Ike casi se va de bruces al suelo del cuarto.

Recuperó la estabilidad rápidamente y miró hacia la cama esperando encontrar a un solo pelinegro dormido y su mentón casi toca e suelo al verlos a los dos, muy cómodos, abrazados a las numerosas almohadas y con extrañas y placenteras sonrisas.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN?- fue lo primero que logró articular Ike.

Stan y Craig abrieron los ojos rápidamente y, al ver que sus frentes casi se tocaban, saltaron a lado y lado de la cama, hiperventilando.

Stan comenzó a palpar rápidamente su cuerpo y su rostro, en busca de alguna señal de agresión. Luego tocó su ropa y se cercioró de que su pantalón no estuviese abierto, en otras palabras, que no lo hubieran violado.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Craig levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué me hiciste, cabrón?- preguntó Stan observando a Craig con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Craig confundido.

-Tú me sentaste en una silla- acusó Stan señalándolo con el índice -lo recuerdo muy bien. Habías cerrado la puerta, estoy seguro de eso ¿Qué me hiciste después, depravado?

-¿Yo?- dijo Craig enmarcando las cejas -Yo no hice nada ¿Qué podría haber hecho en… 1 hora?- agregó mirando su reloj.

Stan recapacitó sus acusaciones.

-De cualquier manera- interrumpió Ike -Stan, Craig ¿Por qué no están con Kyle?

Los pelinegros más grandes se miraron y comenzaron a excusarse atropelladamente, mientras Ike los miraba sin entender una palabra.

- Cállense los dos- ordenó Ike –solo vayan donde Kyle ¿Si? No me gusta que se quede solo.

Tucker y Marsh caminaron hacia la puerta abierta, pero antes de poder traspasarla apareció Tweek.

-¡Ike! Por fin t-te encuentro- dijo Tweek entrando sonriente en el cuarto -¡Gah!- exclamó al ver a Stan y Craig frente a sí.

-¡Tweek!- exclamó Craig sonriendo.

-¡C-Craig!

-Hola Tweek- saludó Stan sonriendo.

-¡S-Stan!

-¿Me necesitabas, Tweek?- preguntó Ike acercándose al rubio.

-¡Ngh! S-si, t-te llegó una c-carta- informó Tweek al borde de un ataque de nervios por encontrarse tan súbitamente con Craig.

-A ver- dijo Ike tomando la carta que Tweek le tendía -mis padres- susurró al leer el remitente –los veo luego- dijo a modo de disculpa, saliendo del cuarto y olvidando la orden que les había dado.

_¿Una carta?_ Pensó Stan _Que… clásico, me gusta _se dijo a si mismo considerando que el único que lo había llamado desde su estadía con los Broflovski había sido Kenny. En esas su celular timbró, lo sacó de su bolsillo y observó la pantalla _¡¿Shelley?_ Esto le hizo elevar las cejas ¿Para qué lo llamaba su hermana?

-Nos hablamos, Craig- dijo Saliendo y contestando su teléfono -Aló.

-Stanley- dijo la voz de Shelley al otro lado del teléfono.

-Shelley, hola- saludó Stan algo incrédulo, pasaron algunos segundos -¿Necesitas algo?

-No imbécil, solo que mis padres salieron y me dijeron que te llamara y te diera sus saludos.

-Oh, ok… a ver.

-"HOLA" ya, misión cumplida- dijo Shelley -adiós, cuídate- y colgó.

_Shelley, eres todo un amor_ Pensó Stan rodando los ojos.

Entonces se chocó contra una columna de mármol beige, eso lo hizo volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que había caminado sin rumbo por quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Mierda, estaba perdido, además no recordaba la columna en el recorrido de Tweek y no veía a nadie cerca de allí para que o guiara. Maldita Shelley, lo había hecho perderse. Bien, ahora solo debía encontrar a alguien, ok, nada complicado, a no ser que tuviese unos seis caminos a tomar. Pero era tan difícil decidirse por uno solo, además estaba muy, muy cansado. Se sentó recostado contra la columna y cerró los ojos, solo serían unos minutos.

…

Craig y Tweek habían quedado solos en la habitación del pelinegro. Pero se negaban a chocar sus miradas, sería algo muy difícil e incómodo.

Craig miró de reojo a Tweek y sonrió, no había cambiado mucho físicamente, solo había crecido y el uniforme que llevaba en ese momento acentuaba el verde de sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior, el rubito se veía más provocativo que cuando lo conoció, claro, ya no tenía 12 años, ya era un joven de 15. Un exquisito adolescente de 15.

Tweek observó durante unos segundos a Craig. ¡OMFG! Tweek no hallaba palabras para describirlo, se veía tan, tan, tan sexy. _Supersexy_. Estaba más alto, más adulto, más atractivo. Ya quería que fuese suyo de nuevo. El traje que llevaba puesto le daba un aspecto tan… sexy. Pero la palabra _sexy_ le parecía insuficiente, tal vez _supersexy_ se ajustara más, pero aún faltaba.

Había planeado recuperar a Craig, simplemente se sentía muy indefenso sin él. Para él, Craig era sinónimo de seguridad y cariño. Lo único que tenía que hacer (o que creía que tenía que hacer) era hablar. Hablar y arreglar las cosas. Él asumiría toda la culpa de ser necesario, solo quería a Craig. Pero pensó en lo que le había dicho Stan: Craig estaba enamorado de Kyle, del Señor Broflovski. Eso lo había destrozado ¿Sería posible que los sentimientos de Craig por Tweek renacieran? Haría todo por que así fuera, no le importaba su trabajo, le importaba Craig. Pero quizás a Craig si le importara su trabajo. En ese caso debía ser cuidadoso.

Volvió a mirar a Craig distraídamente y notó que este también lo miraba ¡Agh! ¡Eso era demasiada presión! No, debía calmarse, ya era hora de que el pequeño Tweek se colocara pantalones de niño grande. Había huido por tres años de esto y no podía hacerlo más.

-C-Craig- dijo demasiado suave como para que lo oyeran.

Tucker notó el movimiento de labios del rubio y se acercó para oírlo.

-¿Dijiste algo, Tweek?- preguntó el pelinegro.

Tweek pasó en seco y levantó la vista valientemente, aunque en realidad se estaba muriendo de miedo.

-Craig… y-yo… yo he venido hasta aquí p-para… para…- en eso la voz se le quebró, era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Craig comenzó a impacientarse, pero estaba feliz. _Tweek no me odia_ Pensó tranquilamente. Quería que Tweek lo besara en ese momento. Se acercó aún más e iba a colocar sus manos en el rostro del rubio, cuando se escuchó una vibración proveniente de su teléfono en su bolsillo, luego una voz: _Craig, ven aquí ahora mismo_.

-Mierda- maldijo el pelinegro apretando los puños.

Observó a Tweek con ojos suplicantes y el rubio suspiró mirando hacia un lado.

-Lo siento, debo irme- se excusó Craig saliendo de la habitación con paso rápido.

Tweek suspiró de nuevo y observó la habitación. Estaba allí, solo en el cuarto de su amado Craig. Podría buscar indicios de que Tucker aún lo amaba, pero ¿Algo como qué? ¿Fotos? ¿Cartas? Bueno, ahora tenía trabajo que hacer, su búsqueda quedaría para otro momento.

Salió del cuarto e iba a cerrar suavemente la puerta, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea, una fantástica idea. Volvió a entrar y se dirigió a un escritorio donde había papel y lápiz. Escribió la dirección de hotel dónde se hospedaba por unas semanas (Pues no había planeado quedarse todo el verano, solo hasta que recuperara a Craig), sacó una llave de su bolsillo y escribió el código que había allí. Tomó la hoja y la llave y la dejó sobre la cama de Tucker.

Esperó que eso fuera suficiente, ahora a buscar a Clyde, era el que tenía la llave de repuesto.

…

Craig entró cautelosamente en el cuarto de Kyle. Aunque hubiese interrumpido su momento con Tweek, estaba feliz de que Kyle le volviera a hablar. Ya habían pasado casi 24 horas.

-¿Me necesitabas?- preguntó sin avanzar más allá de la puerta.

Kyle sonrió tristemente.

-Si… me siento solo- dijo el pelirrojo sentado en el borde de la ventana.

A Craig se le rompió el corazón en mil dolorosos pedacitos. Los hermosos ojos verdes de Kyle estaban cristalinos de nuevo ¿Hace cuanto no escuchaba esas palabras? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? Siempre las desencadenaba algún suceso por el cual Kyle pudiese sentirse decepcionado de si mismo ¿Habría pasado algo con Stanley? En ese caso tendría que hacerse cargo de su copia adolescente ¡Como se atrevía! Había que tener extremo cuidado con Kyle y su percepción de si mismo.

Olvidó (de momento) a Tweek, olvidó su encuentro y olvidó el sueño que lo embargaba. Kyle le extendió los brazos y Craig, después de una corta vacilación, corrió a abrazarlo.

¿Qué había causado en Kyle tal reacción? Nunca había sido así de… expresivo con él. Aunque ya lo estaba disfrutando. Sentía las cálidas lágrimas de Kyle en su hombro y lo tenía en sus brazos ¿Qué no había sido siempre ese su sueño? Pero no era exactamente como lo había soñado, sentía que no debía ser feliz cuando Kyle estaba tan triste.

Craig lo alzó fácilmente del borde de la ventana, Kyle tenía la estatura promedio de su edad y el peso mínimo saludable para su edad. Tucker ya lo había alzado antes y le preocupó comprobar que ahora estaba más liviano.

Lo quiso depositar suavemente sobre su cama, pero Kyle se negaba a soltarlo.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien- intentó consolarlo Tucker.

…

Stan escuchaba que lo llamaban desde un lugar muy lejano, lo cual le provocó una sensación de dèjábu. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se corrió hacia un lado, intentando darle la espalda a esa voz, pero lo púnico que logró fue darse un buen golpe en la cabeza, ya que dejó de apoyarse en la columna de mármol.

-¡Señor Marsh!- exclamó la chica que lo había estado llamando.

-Auuu… eso dolió- dijo Stan abriendo los ojos y tomándose la cabeza -Ah, hola Wen- saludó al reconocer a la chica.

-¡S-Señor Marsh! ¿Está bien?- preguntó ella arrodillándose junto a él.

-Si, solo un poco mareado- contestó Stan colocándose de pie.

-Que bien- dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa -lo hemos buscado durante toda la tarde.

-¿Toda la tarde?- preguntó Stan confundido.

-Eh… si, ya son las 5:00pm- informó la pelinegra con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ?- se escandalizó Stan.

Dirigió automáticamente la mirada a su reloj de pulsera y comprobó lo que decía la chica.

-¿Quién diría que usted vendría a dormir en al ala de las chicas?- comentó Wendy divertida mientras caminaban al vestíbulo.

-¿El ala de chicas?- preguntó Stan observando que el papel tapiz era de un rosa pálido y la alfombra del suelo era roja -Ou, entiendo.

-Pero, si no es mucha molestia, dígame ¿Cómo entró?- pidió Wendy.

-No te preocupes, pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo llegue ahí- confesó Stan -estaba hablando con mi hermana y me… choqué contra su columna.

-Em, me refiero a cómo entró- aclaró Wendy -la puerta está generalmente cerrada y… Oh, debe haber sido Bebé, ella siempre olvida cerrar la puerta.

-¡Stan!- exclamó Ike apenas entró este junto con Wendy.

-Hola Ike- saludó Stan como si nada hubiera pasado

-Estaba en el… em… el ala de chicas- informó Wendy algo apenada.

-¿Qué carajos hacías en el ala de chicas?- preguntó Ike mientras Wendy salía del vestíbulo.

-Ah, descansaba un momento- respondió Stan.

-Oye, Stan, contéstame algo- pidió Ike llevándolo hasta un sofá e indicándole que se sentara -¿Entiendes bien la dinámica de tu trabajo?

Stan lo pensó un momento, en realidad aún tenía muchas dudas.

-Realmente… no- admitió.

-OK, te lo explicaré por última vez, con TODOS los detalles que recuerde.

-Bien.

_-Fin del cuarto capítulo-_

_¿Qué tal me quedó?... debo confesar que estuve un poco distraída mientras escribía, así que espero que esté con buena ortografía y que no hayan errores de espacio-tiempo._

_El siguiente capítulo será sobre Kyle, lo más probable es que sea en Kye's POV y explicaré la conducta contradictoria de él, y de paso se explicará lo que tiene que hacer Stan (Para no dejar la explicación de Ike para otro capítulo)._

_Bueno… ¿Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ah, mudarse es horrible T.T… aunque tengo dos vecinas a las que es gusta el slash y un vecino atractivo… pero hubiera preferido que me colgaran de mis bragas ¡Extraño a mi hermano!_

_Inner Ken: en mis tiempos se saludaba._

_¡A la mierda con los modales!... ay, no, ahora me siento vulgar… ¡AH! ¡Lo siento! Esto me estresa. Aunque, Ok, la gran ciudad es cool y todo, pero el colegio es horrible. Apenas estoy en 9° grado y tengo que estudiar por la mañana y por la tarde T.T no he tenido tiempo de nada y estaba ocupadísima. Y las tareas… ¡Cuélguenme YA! No alcanzo a dormir nada. Voy a morir por agotamiento._

_Pero por otro lado (XD) por fin terminé el capítulo._

_South Park es de Trey y Matt ¿Ok?_

_**IF TODAY WAS YOUR LAST DAY**_

_**Capítulo 5: miserable cuento de hadas… y a medias.**_

Miserable.

Es la palabra perfecta para describir mi existencia hasta este momento.

Mi alma es miserable, mi espíritu es miserable, y no creo que sea necesario decir que también mi cuerpo es miserable.

Y antes que el suicidio cruzara por mi cabeza, cruzaban las 1001 complicaciones que conllevarían para mi tan solo intentarlo. Además Ike, no quería perderme nada de la vida de mi hermanito.

De hecho, Ike fue la primera parte de mi terapia. Si, un hermanito, a mis cinco años ya los doctores creían que yo tenía algún problema de conducta.

Realmente no recuerdo mucho de esa época. Solo recuerdo rostros, mi casa y frío, mucho frío y nieve. Siempre había nieve. Y a una persona en especial, alguien que me hacía sentir feliz siempre, no importaba que pasara en mi casa, él siempre me alegraba. Pero, maldita sea, no recuerdo su nombre, su rostro, no recuerdo mucho de él. Solo recuerdo unos hermosos dientes que nunca dejaban de sonreír.

Ya he mencionado el frío, hacía muchísimo frio, si. El ambiente cálido del aula de clases, con los niños corriendo y hablando, era muy confortable para mí. Y cuando dejé de asistir, el frío de mi habitación era insoportable, era tan… solitario. Pero él, siempre él, recuerdo que él me visitaba y se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba, jugaba conmigo, era una sensación tan… cálida. Todas las tardes, después de la escuela, él iba a mi casa y yo no soportaba el tiempo que tardaba en llegar desde la enorme reja exterior hasta mi cuarto. Tenía vista de él hasta que atravesaba la puerta principal, a partir de allí intentaba escuchar sus pasos hasta que giraba la perilla de mi puerta y su hermosa sonrisa entraba en mi frío cuarto.

El frío, frío, frío, no importaba que colocaran la calefacción, no importaba nada, solo que cuando estaba solo me asaltaba ese insoportable frío.

Siempre le pedí que hiciera los deberes conmigo. Aunque yo tenía un tutor privado y mis propios deberes, pero cualquier excusa era válida para que le permitieran ir a mi casa.

Recuerdo una vez en especial, él estaba una hora retrasado y yo me preocupé mucho. Hacía días que no me sentía bien, estaba muy débil, pero estaba decidido a ir a buscarlo a su casa. Me levanté dolorosamente de mi cama y salí de mi cuarto, caminé por el pasillo y esa vez me pareció más corto que como lo recordaba, fue un milagro que nadie del servicio me viera. En ese tiempo aún podía caminar. Pisé el escalón más alto de la escalera, lo único que pensaba era en por qué él no estaba, si le habría pasado algo malo. Sin darme cuenta mis piernas no se movieron más. _Un paso más_ Ordené a mis piernas _Otro… ¿Qué pasa?_ En cada intento que alcancé a hacer sentía que lo iba a lograr, pero nada. No había bajado mucho, me faltaba más de la mitad de esas enormes escaleras. Vi el peligro inminente y cerré los ojos, lo primero (y único) que sentí fue que mi frente chocaba contra un escalón, luego nada.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue algo muy estúpido, cualquiera se retrasa, cualquiera puede quedarse castigado. Pero no consideré eso en ese momento.

Ike alcanzó a vivir tres años en mi pueblo natal. Lo adoptaron apenas nació y podría decirse que se sacaron la lotería, el niño es un genio. Siempre se portó bien conmigo, siempre fue comprensivo (tal vez demasiado), siempre muy maduro, hasta más que yo en ocasiones. Se suponía que debía verlo como un hermano, pero lo único que lograba era verlo como alguien a quien yo le quitaba la atención de sus padres.

Cuando nos mudamos… ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo peo que me ha pasado en la vida. Ya no tenía a _mi_ niño. Ya no tenía nada… ok, tenía a Ike, pero no era lo mismo. Él siempre fue muy _cuadriculado_ con todo, y en un momento determinado mis padres dejaron de ocuparse de mis medicamentos y Ike comenzó a hacerlo ¡Dios! Me sentí patético, mi hermano menor se encargaba de mis medicamentos ¿Podría haber caído más bajo?

M deterioré más rápido de lo que los doctores creían. Pero todavía no estaban en la capacidad de darme un ultimátum. Bien por mi ¿No? Por muy miserable que me sintiese aún no iba a morir.

¿Chicas? ¿Citas? No quiero pensar en eso. Mis padres siempre acostumbraron llevarnos a Ike y a mí a todas las reuniones y fiestas a las que asistían, nos presentaban gente importante e intentaban hacer que nos acostumbráramos a tratar con ellos. Ike, por su parte, se desenvolvía muy bien. Pero yo, ni ganas de hablar con nadie y, desgraciadamente, parecía que la gente quería hablar conmigo. Había una fastidiosa tendencia a que esos tipos me presentaran a sus hijas, todas muy hermosas, inteligentes. Siempre intenté mantener las apariencias, no desviarme de los delicados modales que se me habían enseñado desde que era pequeño y que se evidencian en un niño rico, pero debo admitir que las niñas quitaban toda censura apenas sus padres desaparecían de vista.

Según me decía Ike más tarde, esos tipos me adoraban y sus hijas también. No sé de donde carajos (pero sospecho de Ike) las niñas conseguían mi número de celular. Nunca quise ser grosero, y cuando no tenía una buena excusa no me quedaba de otra que aceptar la cita.

Todos esos días, todos esos años no estuve pensando en más que en _ese _niño. Nunca salió de mi mente. Abrigaba la estúpida esperanza de poder encontrarlo algún día. Ya saben, que el destino fuera bueno conmigo por una sola mísera vez en mi vida y me dejara ver una vez más a _mi_ niño.

Pasé mucho tiempo en hospitales y con los mejores especialistas del mundo, con tubos y demás cosas conectadas a mi cuerpo. Podría creerse que después de toda una vida en esas uno se acostumbra, pero no, es antinatural y uno nunca se va a acostumbrar a estar rodeado de gente con trajes esterilizados, a que examinen cada centímetro de tu cuerpo por dentro y por fuera, a la desesperación de tus padres porque aparentemente no tienes salvación ¡Ni siquiera un diagnóstico bien hecho!

Nunca me especificaron qué tenía (o creían que tenía) Tal vez para no preocuparme o joderme la poca esperanza que me quedaba. Ilusos, yo ya no tenía esperanza. Además, era mi cuerpo, yo tenía derecha a saber. Claro que lo que me _confesaron_ después no era mucho más de lo que yo ya sabía y me decepcionó profundamente, pues no era nada concreto.

No recuerdo algún momento en el que yo haya tenido esperanza, y si lo hubo, duró muy poco ¿De qué me serviría? Aun estando con _ese_ niño lo único que sentía era felicidad, nunca, repito, llegué a sentir esperanza. Él lo sabía y al principio intentó darme ánimos, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que yo era un caso perdido y lo dejó. Fue una decisión inteligente.

Durante años estuve esperando la noche en que durmiera y no despertara más. Era un poco tenebroso pensar en eso y me desvelaba leyendo libros de terror (si, la sensación tenebrosa se complementaba con libros de terror. Así como cuando la gente se deprime y comienza a escuchar música triste) y siempre tenía extraños sueños con los personajes que yo hacía físicos en mi mente.

La sensación que sacudió mi interior cuando quedé confinado ya definitivamente a una silla de ruedas superó el haberme mudado de mi pueblo natal. Había perdido mi independencia. Los primeros días intenté caminar, ponerme siquiera de pie, pero me era imposible, además la sensación de que te vas a desmallar por falta de oxígeno en tu cerebro un segundo antes de que esto suceda no es bonita.

Nunca fui una carga económica. Ni más faltaba. Pero si emocional, una horrible carga emocional que se notaba en mi familia. Y es que el dinero no era el problema, porque yo no tenía SIDA, entonces no me serviría de mucho inyectármelo. Porque si tu enfermedad no tiene cura, no tiene cura, y punto. Nadie puede hacer nada por ti. En una palabra, la "explicación" que dan los médicos cuando intentan convencer a los familiares de uno que uno está perdido es algo así: jódanse.

Ike siempre pasó tiempo conmigo, se portó maravillosamente. Recuerdo una vez en particular que de alguna forma logré leer en lo más profundo de sus ojos que él se sentía culpable de poder caminar y yo no. A pesar de que intentara parecer feliz, un permanente brillo nostálgico cubría sus hermosos ojos azules que me parecía haber visto en algún otro lado. Excelente, hagan sentir mal al niño de la silla de ruedas, como si su desgracia no fuera suficiente. Pero, por favor, no reniego de mi hermano, sé que no lo hacía intencionalmente. Tampoco quiero hacerme la víctima, ni más faltaba, lo que más odio es que me sientan lástima. Claro que es algo casi imposible.

Recuerdo que mis padres siempre me complacieron en todo y por este motivo me volví un consentido. Siempre hice lo que quería. Pero nunca me complacieron en lo que respectaba a mi enfermedad, me refiero a que eso (las citas, los medicamentos, aguantar los chequeos, etc.) lo tenía que cumplir por mucho que gritara y pataleara.

Tenía muchísima gente que me cuidaba, numerosos doctores y enfermeras. Me fastidiaba muchísimo tener tantos pares de ojos sobre mi, pero fue así desde que recuerdo… hasta que conocía a Craig Tucker.

La primera vez que lo vi me pareció una versión 10 años mayor de mi hermano. Me sorprendí un poco y hubiera creído que Ike sufrió un crecimiento antinatural si la mayor diferencia no consistiera en que los ojos de Craig eran grises.

Una anécdota que me causa gracia es que la primera vez que sus ojos se toparon conmigo él se quedó embelesado. Me incomodó un poco y estuvo en eso por cerca de 5 minutos. Cuando por fin volvió a la realidad se disculpó y luego se presentó. Cuando estreché su mano la sentí _al clima_ con la mía. Eso era extraño, mi mano siempre era más fría que la de los demás, por lo que yo siempre sentía calientes las demás manos. Pero no esta, la sostuve unos segundos para cerciorarme de la temperatura y no cambió.

Su padre era amigo del mio, y había acudido a él por problemas económicos o algo así. Después de hablar poco tiempo con Craig, me preguntó si quería salir a caminar al jardín. Casi me rio en su cara ante semejante proposición, había yo olvidado mencionarle mi discapacidad, que descuidado.

Cuando rechacé su oferta y le expliqué por qué, pensé que iba a llorar o a golpearme, su rostro no reflejaba nada definido. Se disculpó atropelladamente hasta que le pedía que se callara, que no importaba en realidad. Hablamos un poco más y luego él fue a hablar con nuestros padres.

Hablar con él fue algo diferente. Se veía muy directo y estaba interesado en lo que yo le decía. Yo acostumbraba quedarme callado y escuchar lo que tenían que decirme, aunque no colocaba mucha atención. Fue la primera persona a la que le conté sobre _el niño._ Éste le causó una extraña curiosidad y quiso saber más de él, pero lastimosamente todo lo que le conté era lo que sabía. Realmente no fue una charla muy activa, porque yo no tenía mucho que contar y él no me hizo pregunta alguna (además de la de caminar por el jardín).

Poco más de una semana después él comenzó a fungir como mi mayordomo personal, pero más parecía una dama de compañía. Me causaba algo de gracia (y en ocasiones me parecía exagerado) el cuidado que mantenía conmigo. Bueno, al menos ahora mi hermano cinco años menor que yo no llevaba el control de mis _cosas_ médicas, y un casi-extraño cinco años mayor que yo había sido delegado para ello.

Sus… _insinuaciones_ se hacían más obvias a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Estaba notablemente interesado en mí ¿Por qué? No tengo idea. Hacía todo lo que yo le pedía sin reclamar. Me acostumbré a su completa eficiencia, nunca toleré un error. Me gustaba, ya tenía a alguien lo suficientemente embelesado conmigo como para detener las constantes y fastidiosas visitas del Dr. Doctor. Como recompensa por su total sumisión a mis deseos le permití varias veces dormir conmigo, a escondidas de mis padres, obviamente. Él la pasaba bien, y yo… no me quejo, me daba calorcito. Pero creo que él quería algo más, algo en lo que yo no lo quería complacer.

Era tierno a su modo. Pero yo detestaba que no tuviera nada de iniciativa, todo lo tenía que decidir yo, en gran contraste a lo que me habían acostumbrado. Las veces que durmió conmigo fueron porque yo lo propuse, aunque él lo tomó como orden, una encantadora orden. Y cuando él me proponía algo, lo hacía con extremo cuidado, como si tanteara el terreno para no hacerme enojar o no herirme, no hubo antecedentes (por lo menos conmigo) para que él se comportara así.

Ya me estaba divirtiendo. No quisiera decir que me aprovechaba de Craig, pero así era, un poco. Digo ¿Qué más podía hacer? Por fin tenía poder sobre alguien que tenía era capaz de complacerme en todos los campos. Craig comenzó a ser más afectivo conmigo, me abrazaba y me besaba esporádicamente cuando estábamos solos. Por un momento creí que comenzaba a tener iniciativa, pero luego me di cuenta que el permitirle acostarse conmigo le había dado la impresión de que yo aprobaba el recibir sus afectos. Pienso que si no lo hubiera hecho, seguiría en las discretas y extrañas insinuaciones.

Su relación con el resto de mi familia era diferente, especialmente con Ike. La primera vez que estuvieron los dos juntos me sorprendió la forma en que se miraron, era obvio que se odiaban a muerte. Mis padres, por su parte, siempre lo amaron, lo consideraban un miembro de la familia, y a mi no me molestaba. He considerado que el odio entre Ike y Craig nació por el sentimiento de mi hermano de haber sido remplazado. Si, la fase uno no funcionó, pasemos a la fase dos. Pero también es mi culpa, la obediencia de Craig me separo de mi hermano. Antes sentía que era una obligación dejarme cuidar de Ike y la gran diferencia de trato de parte de Craig, la libertad que sentía de tomar mis decisiones me llevó al otro extremo. De ser un sobreprotegido a hacer de Craig mi única compañía.

Mis padres viajaban mucho y no notaban lo extraño en la conducta de Craig. No sé por qué Ike no dijo nada, tal vez no quería que su imagen de niño súper maduro se manchara con los celos de hermano. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo, Ike nunca se quejó con mis padres.

Mi actividad favorita era cuando Craig abría la enorme ventana central de mi cuarto y se sentaba allí junto a mí, viendo hacia el jardín. Era un jardín hermoso y enorme. Pero no extrañaba caminar por allí, por algún motivo el hecho de caminar no me llamaba tanto la atención como se podría creer. Tal vez por no estar rodeado de gente caminando de un lado para otro, pues cuando estaba con Ike o Craig siempre se sentaban a mi lado, pues no sería muy divertido jugar algo en lo que hubiese que desplazarse si uno de los dos no podía hacerlo.

Toda mi vida quise que las personas me hablaran normalmente. Hubo gente que me hablaba muy despacio, como si mi problema fuera de retraso mental, hasta que yo perdía la compostura y les gritaba que se dejaran de mariconadas, que podían hablarme normalmente. Eso lo hicieron varios doctores. Dios, como lo odiaba. A algunos los puteé a más no poder. Al ver mi reacción solo escribían algo en una planilla y me dirigían una sonrisa comprensiva, como si confiaran en que yo no sabía lo que hacía. Eso me exasperaba muchísimo, siempre fui perfectamente consiente de absolutamente todo.

Claro que yo no esperaba insolencia. Oh, no. Nunca toleré la insolencia, ni un trato irrespetuoso. Lo único que anhelaba era que ME HABLARAN COMO SI FUERA UNA PERSONA NORMAL. Ya sabía que era algo así como el chico raro, no tenían que hacérmelo recordar. La jodida tendencia general cuando alguien ve a una persona con alguna discapacidad y debe hablarle, es hacerlo con una lentitud tan desesperante y vocalizando cada palabra como si le hablaran a algún extranjero que no conoce bien el idioma. Pero los peores eran los que hacían señas con las manos mientras pronunciaban ¡Por favor, no estaba sordo! ¿Habría alguien en este mierdoso mundo que comprendiera eso? O cuando los médicos hablaban a mis espaldas, literalmente, con mis padres. Escuchaba cada palabra que decían, hasta podía saber cuando me señalaban, pero intentaba mantener la calma.

Era genial estar con Craig (aunque a veces me hostigara con sus cuidados, lo cual demostraba que él tampoco me trataba "no raramente") porque siempre estaba ahí para mí, siempre dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para colocarme atención a mí. Recibir esa clase de… _afecto_ de parte de alguien que no era de mi familia ni médico, enfermera, etc. me hacía sentir que tenía cinco años otra vez y que Craig era algo así como _ese niño_. Pero, por triste que se escuche, nunca fue igual. Siempre hubo un tono de melancolía en nuestra relación. Siempre.

De repente me encontré mal. Muy mal. Deprimido. Nada ni nadie me alegraba. Craig me sirvió especialmente para mantener a la gente alejada de mí. Creo que le dolió un poco, no, mucho. Le dolió mucho, seguro. No es idiota, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero lo hacía. Me estaba dejando morir solo porque yo se lo pedía. Y todo por una maldita posible cirugía para colocarme no sé que mierda en el corazón y que finalmente nunca se hizo. Me pareció todo tan inútil y solo empeoró lo mal que me sentía conmigo. Y el sentir que yo hacía que mis padres, Ike y Craig se sintieran mal me hizo sentir aún peor. Si, yo estaba jodido. No creía que podía estar más jodido… hasta que llegó Stanley.

Fase dos falló, pasemos a la fase tres. Stanley Randall Marsh. Este chico… no podría decir que lo odio. Me jodió tanto el primer día que en la noche, cuando lo hube procesado todo, me causó gracia. Realmente puedo ser una mierda cuando me lo propongo… si, solo cuando me lo propongo. Me gusta jugar con la gente, pero no lo comento, es un juego privado. Y mi status me permite joder a la gente.

Stanley me pareció un… niño curioso. Digo niño porque me pareció menos maduro que Ike.

En nuestra primera discusión me cayó como una patada. Me pareció la persona más altanera e indiscreta que haya conocido jamás, nunca nadie se había dirigido a mi de esa manera.

Más tarde ya estaba lastimado ¿Mi casa era tan peligrosa? ¿Le habría hecho algo Craig? Supuse que él se sentiría "remplazado", al igual que Ike cuando Tucker llegó, también supuse que Ike y Stanley se llevarían bien y las cogerían contra Craig ¡Oh, no! Si fuera así Craig estaría en problemas. Ike, además de ser muy maduro, era un experto en sabotaje, llegaba al mismo nivel que Craig, ellos se daban parejo. Pero si Ike tenía apoyo entonces Craig estaba perdido.

Aunque tenía una salvación: Ruby.

Si, Ike daba todo por esa niña. Ella era la única razón por la que Ike agradecía a Craig haber jodido el motivo por el cual fue adoptado. Si, era linda y divertida, pero siempre me pareció que Ike vivía preocupado de lo que le pudiese pasar, porque era muy activa y amaba las fiestas. Ruby pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa y a mí no me molestaba. Craig parecía desaprobar su relación, pero nunca lo dijo, no es estúpido, porque ¿Qué mejor que un niño responsable, inteligente y rico para que se casara con su hermanita?

Me refiero a que si Ike le hacía algo grave a Craig, Ruby jamás lo perdonaría, y esta era la salvación de mi damita.

Al día siguiente estaba alegre otra vez. Pero no me pareció nada raro, cualquiera podría fingir lo que fuera por dinero. Sabía que no le caía bien, sabía que no le caía bien a casi nadie. Pero me daba igual, caerle bien a la gente no me curaría, además no anhelaba curarme, quiero decir, si me curaba, está bien, pero si no me curaba, estaba bien también.

Ese día me comenzó a simpatizar, la noche anterior habíamos charlado, pero terminó de manera incómoda (creo que por mi culpa y mi manía de mirar hacia la ventana) ese día no terminó de esa manera, aunque Craig llegó y tampoco fue muy cómodo, pero fue… _menos malo_.

Con respecto a lo de mirar por la ventana, ya he dicho que cuando era pequeño siempre esperaba que _el niño_ traspasara la reja de entrada y caminara hasta la puerta de mi casa ¿Verdad? Y que mientras tanto yo lo vigilaba por la ventana ¿Cierto? Lo hacía a diario y juré que nunca lo dejaría de hacer hasta que lo viera atravesar la reja de nuevo. Sé que puede escucharse ridículo, pero yo no hacía gran cosa en todo el día y esperar a esa persona no se me hacía aburrido.

Pero, pese a que Ike intentara poner a Stan en contra de Craig, nunca me pareció que se llevaran mal, Stanley era demasiado… ¿Ingenuo? ¿Despistado? En fin, era demasiado _eso_ para darse cuenta de la antipatía inicial de Craig hacia él (aunque fue mejorando con el tiempo y con la extraña llegada de un empleado rubio que parecía que iba a sufrir un paro cardiaco. Me daba miedo, quiero decir ¿Qué podría hacer YO con un cadáver en mi casa? Claro que Ike o mis padres se encargarían de todo, pero ¿Y si moría en mi cuarto, mientras me llevaba una razón o un paquete? ¡Que horrible!)

Ok, dejando de lado las paranoias sin fundamento debo decir que ese muchacho me divertía. No pretendo burlarme, pero podía escuchar sus ataques de nervios en el pasillo de mi cuarto, justo antes de que entrara con la chica pelirroja a preparar mi tina.

Muchas veces durante toda mi vida me pregunté por qué la gente odiaba los lunes, aunque la pregunta era más bien así: por qué yo no odiaba los lunes (sin embargo odiaba los miércoles, me parecían un día demasiado… atravesado). Y un día llegué a la conclusión gracias a un vago recuerdo: cuando era pequeño los fines de semana eran lo peor. Por el hecho de que los padres del_ niño_ acostumbraban ir de paseo (nunca supe a dónde) todos los fines de semana. Así que yo tenía que soportar los ridículos jueguitos de diversas nanas, aunque ninguna me duró más de dos semanas ¿Qué pudo decir? No me agradaban, eran personas especializadas en trastornos de no sé que mierda y me hacían sentir el niño raro. Me deshacía de una y llegaba otra ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que me trajeran una normal? Y volviendo al tema, yo esperaba ansioso la llegada del lunes pare verlo a _él_, y… y miraba por la ventana.

A medida que crecía, como cualquier persona, abandoné viejas costumbres y hábitos estúpidos. Pero lo que estuviera relacionado con mi eterna espera por ese niño nunca salió de mi mente. Hubo días en que pensé en abandonar, pero automáticamente dirigía mi vista hacia la ventana, siempre esperando, siempre paciente.

¿Qué puedo decir? Esperar de esa manera fue lo mejor que hice en mi vida.

_-fin del capítulo-_

_Si, este es un poco más corto por el simple hecho de que... ya escribí lo que tenía que escribir… o eso espero._

_No coloqué inmediatamente la explicación de Ike porque este es el capítulo especial de Kyle ^^ y aunque parezca que a Kyle no le agradan mucho los doctores ni nada de eso, quiero aclarar que no tiene ninguna relación con mi modo de verlos a ellos, de hecho es una de mis aspiraciones universitarias._

_Aclaro que no todo está en orden cronológico, así que no coloqué una edad exacta para cuando Kyle ya no pudo caminar más. Y, como pueden ver, Kyle no es tan… amargadito, aunque si sea contradictorio. Espero que se note, pues las partes en que se percibe un poquito más de enojo las escribí pensando en el profesor de Lenguaje ¡es que es un cabrón! ¿Quién deja una tarea de 21 puntos el primer día de clases para presentarla al día siguiente y hacer un examen? ¡Nadie en sus putos cabales haría eso el primer día! aunque es chévere, pero cabrón. Dos en uno. El paquete completo._

_¡Ah! una cosita que olvidé aclarar: el "ala de chicas" (del anterior capítulo) la saqué de una visita que hice hace años con mi hermano a no recuerdo dónde y visitamos una casa muy grande y había un "ala de chicas" y yo estaba emocionadísima por ir allá porque pensé que habrían cosas para chicas, cosas divertidas. Pero resulta que la dichosa ala estaba en la parte más alejada de la casa, pasando por una especie de corredor y no había más que las habitaciones de las chicas de servicio. _

_Creo que es todo por ahora. Eso espero. No tuve mucho tiempo de revisar, pues se supone que estoy haciendo tareas XD_

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

…_Ay, me da pena…_

_Inner Ken: solo saluda… Dios, que problema con esta niña._

_Pero… pero…_

_Inner Ken: hazlo ya que tenemos más Fics que leer._

_Ok, ok. Em… hola, jeje, si, sé que puedo parecer una descarada por haberme perdido por tanto tiempo por culpa de la maldita depresión (sin mencionar el tiempo que me ocupa el colegio) … y es que me deprimía por cualquier estupidez, como por haber dejado la mayoría de mis guantes en la anterior casa (T.T aún los extraño) pero no estoy segura del porqué, ya que me adapté bien al colegio y me di cuenta de que los profes y los compañeros son muy cools (aunque me ocupe mucho tiempo). Nah, sea como sea, dejé de lado la estúpida depresión gracias a unas vecinas gemelas que les gusta el Yaoi. Y… y en este habrá un poquito (muy poquito) de Style y en el siguiente capítulo ya habrá toneladas… o eso espero._

_South Park es de Trey y Matt, bla, bla, bla…_

_**IF TODAY WAS YOUR LAST DAY**_

_**Capítulo 6: el día antes de que todo mejore. **_

Kenny se despertó lentamente con un espantoso dolor de cuello. Observó el sillón a su lado y vio que Butters estaba allí, aun durmiendo, en una actitud tan adorable que, si no lo asaltara un dolor punzante con cada mínimo movimiento del cuello, comenzaría a masturbarse en ese momento. Notó que él estaba sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y estos estaban cruzados y apoyados en su escritorio. Entonces recordó lo que estaba haciendo la noche anterior justo cuando se durmió: estaba haciendo el trabajo de química de refuerzo, el cual salvaría su nota, y Butters lo estaba ayudando.

Recordó que las copias que tenía eran las copias de Stan, las que le había prestado porque él había olvidado sacarlas. Mierda, Stan también debía hacer el trabajo.

…

Stan entró en el baño y se quitó la ropa lentamente, alargando su encuentro con la tina, lo cual le provocaba más ganas de sumergirse cada segundo. Finalmente se dio el gusto y se hundió hasta que las puntas de sus mechones más largos rozaran el agua.

Kenny lo había llamado hace unos minutos para recordarle el trabajo y decirle que se lo mandaría por correo electrónico. Eso lo había estresado un poquito (¿Qué más estresante que un trabajo del que depende tu nota y que te jode las vacaciones?) Ok, mejor no pensaba en eso, debía relajarse, para eso estaba en la tina.

Esto era, definitivamente, la mejor parte de todos los mimos que recibía al vivir con los Broflovski. La tina, la deliciosa tina que tenía preparada todas las mañanas. La maravillosa tina caliente con burbujas y aromas. La relajante tina que hacía que olvidada lo mucho que extrañaba South Park, a sus padres y a sus amigos. La providencial tina por la que haría lo que fuera al volver a casa. Superaba todo, las comidas gourmet, que arreglaran todo el desorden que dejaba en su cuarto, que le llevaran el desayuno a la cama cuando quisiera. Esa clase de cosas que quedaban por debajo de la tina, porque la tina era capaz de relajarlo y hacerlo sentir en el cielo.

Después de dejarse llenar por la paz de las burbujas azules y de sentir que Kenny no estaba allí para disfrutarlo y de decidir comprarse una cuando volviera a casa, salió de la tina y del baño y comenzó a vestirse lentamente.

_Parte tres de la terapia_ Pensó algo incómodo, no le gustaba referirse a si mismo como parte de una terapia. _Parte uno falló, parte dos falló, parte tres no debe fallar._ Se sentía raro ser parte de una terapia, pero ¿No tenía suficientes beneficios? Debía ser tratado como parte de la familia, cool ¿No? Y además le pagaban, doble cool.

Aunque Kyle no fuese muy agradable, tenía que soportarlo. Solo sería todo el verano… todo el verano. Si, tooodo. En este momento estaría con Kenny y Butters, quizá con Cartman. Estarían bebiendo algo y divirtiéndose.

Desayunó sentado en la gran ventana del cuarto, observando el amplísimo y hermoso jardín, cuando Craig tocó suavemente a su puerta y entró.

-Stanley, hola- susurró seriamente.

-Ah… hola Craig-saludó Stan normalmente.

Tucker se acercó y tomó asiento al lado de Stan, observando hacia el jardín.

-Kyle está muy triste ¿Sabes?- informó observando el cielo celeste.

-eh… no ¿Por?- preguntó Stan.

-Eso quisiera saber yo- dijo Tucker con su voz más seria -¿Acaso le hiciste algo?

-¿Yo?- preguntó ofendido -yo no le he hecho nada malo a Kyle- aseguró.

Craig sonrió y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como examinando la veracidad en las palabras de Stan. Entonces sonrió para si mismo.

-OK, te creo, Kyle puede deprimirse sin razón- concluyó.

Stan lo examinó rápidamente. Seguramente no le caía bien a Tucker, pero debía arriesgarse, debía preguntarle sobre Tweek, eso le martillaba la cabeza desde hace días. No quería tener que vivir en la misma casa con alguien a quien no le cayera bien y probablemente hasta le odiara. Ya tenía suficiente con Shelley en su casa. Claro, ahora lo había remplazado, pero no era para tanto… a menos que Craig quisiera mucho, mucho, realmente mucho a Kyle, pero no lo creía así. Según lo poco que le había contado Tweek, ellos (Craig y Tweek) parecían el uno para el otro. Además Kyle no parecía muy interesado. De cualquier manera…

-Stanley- dijo Craig interrumpiendo los pensamientos del menor -Em… te… te gustaría… t-tu- comenzó a titubear incómodamente.

No era su costumbre dudar frente a otras personas. Se sintió acalorado. No quería parecer débil, debía ser fuerte, debía mantenerse firme. Pero pensaba en el tema que tocaría más tarde y eso lo entristecía. Lo entristecía profundamente.

-Dime- animó Stan encontrando cómica esta posición, desconocida hasta ese momento, de Craig.

-Tú… ¿Podrías cuidar a Kyle por mí?

…

Tweek observaba una y otra vez su reflejo en la bandeja de plata que tenía en las manos. Observaba sus notables ojeras, más oscuras día tras día, desde que era pequeño. Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma ¿Verdad? En ese caso su alma sería muy difícil de ver, ya que sus ojos generalmente iban de un lado a otro, examinando los peligros del ambiente, y a la gente le sería difícil verlos el tiempo necesario… en fin, sus ojos eran lo que más le disgustaba de su aspecto, lo hacían ver… raro, rarísimo. Suspiró pesadamente, no dejaría el café, de ninguna manera, aunque la recompensa fuese deshacerse de las fastidiosas ojeras. Porque el café fue su primer amor, el café no se quejaba, nunca abandonaba su delicioso sabor, el café…

-Hola Tweek.

-¡Gah!- exclamo Tweek al sentir la cálida mano posarse sobre su hombro. Al mismo tiempo dio un brinco y dejó caer la bandeja.

-¡Ten cuidado!- reprimió Clyde alzando rápidamente la bandeja.

Tweek dejó escapar una risita al comprobar que se trataba del castaño.

-Y bien ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Donovan abrazando la bandeja.

Tweek pensó que parecía una mujer chismosa en esa pose y un segundo después recordó a qué se debía esa pregunta. Bajó la mirada y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

-N-no fue- susurró lastimero.

El mentón de Clyde casi toca el suelo.

_-Flashback-_

_Tweek estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, era casi media noche y Craig no llegaba. Su pista había sido muy clara ¿No? Y Craig no era estúpido ¿Verdad? Hacía frío (1) esperaba que esa noche Craig le diera calor. Pero no…_

_-I-idiota- susurró dejando escapar una lágrima que parecía ácido por el contacto hirviente que tuvo con su piel -N-no soy m-más que u-un idiota._

_Lloró amargamente y en silencio, lloró hasta que se quedó dormido, y al despertar las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos._

_-Fin del flashback-_

-¡¿QUÉ?- se escandalizó el castaño, no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Chicos, no griten- exigió Wendy, quién apareció de la nada con una bandeja con diversos utensilios plateados.

Ella y Tweek se alejaron unos metros de Clyde y comenzaron a ordenar los utensilios en un gabinete café.

-quieres decir que… - continuó Clyde agachándose para guardar la bandeja en un cajón bajo.

Tweek asintió dejando escapar una lágrima.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tweek?- preguntó la pelinegra interesada.

-¡Pero que mierda!- exclamó Clyde levantándose de un salto, sin dejar responder a Tweek.

Wendy iba a replicar, pero observó sobre la cabeza de Clyde y cerró la boca instantáneamente.

-Alguien debería enseñarle- continuó el castaño. Tweek imitó a Wendy y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par -porque… ¡Tucker es un completo cabrón!

Wendy se aclaró la garganta teatralmente, intentando que Clyde se callara.

-Digo ¿Cómo puede hacerte eso? Es el peor cabrón que he conocido, y vaya que he conocido gente cabrona- continuó haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia -es un completo hijo de…

Tweek se llevó el puño a la boca y comenzó a toser fuertemente, intentando opacar las palabras de Clyde.

-Oye, Tweek ¿Estas enfermo?- preguntó Clyde interrumpiéndose por fin -de cualquier modo, ese malnaci…

Tweek tosió aún más fuerte y Wendy movió los ojos alternativamente del rostro de Clyde hacia arriba y de nuevo al rostro de Clyde. Este pareció por fin caer en cuenta, tragó en seco y giró la cabeza muy, muy, muy lentamente.

Quiso que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara en ese momento. Quiso estar muerto. Quiso que llegara un ovni, lo secuestrara y le metiera una sonda por el culo. Quiso ser cualquier otra persona, menos Clyde Donovan. Porque allí, detrás de él, parado arrogantemente, estaba Craig Tucker.

-Buenos días, Señor Tucker- saludó respetuosamente Wendy intentando ocultar su preocupación, podía estar metida en problemas.

-B-buenos días, S-Señor Tucker- imitó Tweek sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Buenos días- susurró Craig continuando su camino.

Wendy dejó escapar un larguísimo suspiro y cunado levantó la mirada vio que Clyde estaba pálido como un muerto.

-Tuvimos suerte- dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.

-¡Gah!- exclamó Tweek halándose el cabello y comenzando a hiperventilar.

-Calma, Tweek- tranquilizó Wendy colocándole una mano en el hombro -parece que no lo notó.

Clyde pasó saliva y recuperó algo de color.

-Ese tipo… da miedo.

…

Stan estaba solo en una especie de cuarto-bar-de-Texas al que había llegado por error, decidió descansar allí un momento, prepararse psicológicamente para lidiar con Kyle. Dio vuelta por la barra y observó las botellas de alcohol. Tentador, muy tentador.

Entonces recordó algo importante. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y llamó a Kenny.

-Hola- saludó Kenny algo agitado al otro lado de la línea.

-Kenny ¿Recuerdas a alguien llamado Kyle…?

-En mis tiempos se saludaba ¿Sabías?- reclamó Kenny divertido

-Hola ¿Recuerdas a alguien llamado Kyle Broflovski?- dijo Stan preocupándose de que Craig volviera.

-Kyle… ¿Broflovski?- preguntó Kenny -¡Auch! Mierda, Sally- se quejó Kenny apartando un poco el teléfono.

-¿Pasa algo Kenny?- preguntó Stan asomándose a la puerta.

-No, solo… Ah, Butters, baja más la cabeza- dijo Kenny sosteniendo el teléfono entre su hombro y su cabeza.

-Te… ¿Llamo en otro momento…?

-No, no es necesario- dijo Kenny volviendo a tomar el celular con sus manos -¡Sally, abre más las piernas! ¡Butters, que bajes la cabeza!

-No puedo, Kenny- se escuchó a Sally quejarse -no puedo abrir más las piernas porque no me sube más la falda.

Stan quedó boquiabierto.

-Kenneth McCormick, dime en este momento si estás en un maldito trío sin mi- exigió saber Stan apretando el teléfono.

-No, no es eso… Sally, hazte detrás de Butters ¿Si? ¿Por qué no mejor te quitas la falda y cuando entre…?

-¡Kenny!- reclamó Stan.

-No te preocupes, solo... ah, sé que suena estúpido, pero Butters está esposado a Sally y Ellos dos están esposado a mí. Y ahora estamos parados en media avenida, yo tengo que conducir y no lo puedo hacer con estos dos en los asientos de atrás ¿Ok?

-Em… Ok- susurró Stan preguntándose cómo hacía Kenny para meterse en semejantes situaciones.

-¿Cuál era tu pregunta?- cuestionó Kenny quitándole importancia a la comodidad en los asientos delanteros.

-Ah, cierto ¿Recuerdas a alguien llamado Kyle Broflovski?- repitió Stan sentándose en una banquito.

-Kyle Broflovski- repitió Kenny lentamente -me parece familiar.

-¡¿En serio?- exclamó Stan esperanzado.

-Si, pero es un recuerdo muy vago ¿Sabes?... Broflovski, Kyle. Lo conocimos cuando éramos pequeños ¿No?

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Stan ¡Esto era genial! Entonces si conocía a Kyle, perfecto.

-¡Gracias, Kenny!- dijo Stan mordiéndose el labio inferior y con los ojitos brillantes. Se sentí como un detective, uno novato, pero detective -gracias, mis saludos a Butters y a Sally- se despidió, colgó y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Kyle.

…

Craig se detuvo ante su puerta, antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura, y recordó un momento.

_-Flashback-_

_-Por favor, Kyle, tienes que comer algo- rogaba Craig con la cena de Kyle en sus manos._

_-No, no tengo ganas- dijo Kyle tristemente._

_Estaba acostado y se veía muy débil. Craig, sentado a su lado, luchaba por mantenerse firme._

_-¿Por lo menos me dirías por qué estás así?- preguntó Craig acariciándole el cabello -es… ¿Es por ese chico, Stan? _

_Kyle sintió un nudo en la garganta, no le iba a decir, no ahora y no porque solo era un leve presentimiento. Y si, era por ese muchacho. Al tocarlo había sentido algo. Al tocar ese sedoso cabello negro algo se había activado en su mente y había recordado algo… pero aún no estaba seguro._

_-Yo… yo me siento solo- repitió suavemente como más temprano en la noche. Y no era del todo falso. Si se sentía solo. Al recordar esa bella época se dio cuenta de lo solo que se había sentido durante tantos años._

_-Pero, Kyle, no debes sentirte así- consoló Craig acariciándole -yo estoy contigo._

_Kyle se sonrojó, pero no identificó si era por cariño o por verguenza. Al verlo rojito, Craig abrió los ojos, preocupado._

_-Kyle ¿Tienes fiebre?- preguntó angustiado. _

_Buscó rápidamente un termómetro en su bolsillo, le quitó la tapita y se lo colocó a Kyle en la boca antes de que este pudiese replicar. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro al comprobar que la temperatura de Kyle era normal… o no. Los números se movieron un poco sobre 37°, sin llegar a 38°. _

_-¡Por Dios, Kyle, tienes fiebre!- sobreactuó saltando de la cama y rebuscando en la mesita de noche._

_-Craig, cálmate- ordenó Kyle con el termómetro todavía en la boca._

_Señaló el aparatito y Craig observó que los números se habían estabilizado. Suspiró de nuevo._

_-Me asustaste- admitió sentándose de nuevo junto a Kyle y quitándole el termómetro._

_A Kyle se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Craig realmente se preocupaba por él, y él no era capaz de corresponderle, porque esperaría eternamente si era necesario a _ese niño_. Se sintió horrible, la persona más horrible del mundo. _

_-Craig- susurró Kyle débilmente -¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?_

_La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro ¿Por qué? "Porque sí" quiso responder, pero no podía ser altanero con Kyle. Entonces ¿Por qué? No era lástima, no era por el dinero tampoco, ni por que no tuviese nada mejor que hacer que cuidar a un parapléjico malcriado. Entonces… era cariño. O eso creía que era._

_-Porque…- comenzó sin saber cómo continuar -porque tú… tú me llenas._

_Kyle quedó boquiabierto. Eso, en cierto modo, era muy tierno. Craig podría haber dicha algo mejor, pero su fidelidad a su anterior amor no se lo permitió. _

_Kyle dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Craig no merecía que alguien como Kyle lo utilizara. Craig era muy bueno. Kyle lo único que hacía era aprovecharse y hacerlo sentir mal. Se sintió miserable, la peor escoria del mundo ¿Por qué no podía corresponder a ese cariño? Fácil, por su eterna espera. Se había prometido esperar hasta su último día de ser necesario._

_Comenzó a sollozar es silencio y le dio la espalda a Craig. Éste se acostó y lo abrazó, tratando de consolarlo. Realmente trató de consolarlo toda la noche, hasta que el judío se quedó dormido, cerca de las 4:00am_

_-Fin del flashback-_

Craig entró finalmente en su cuarto, caminó como un zombi hasta su cama y se dejó caer. Delicioso… ¿o no? ¿Qué era eso frío que había en su cama? Se incorporó en los codos y observó hacia su pecho ¿Una llave?

La tomó junto a la notita. Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera. Era Tweek, Tweek le había dejado la llave de su cuarto de hotel ¿Pero cuándo? Tenía que encontrarlo, en este instante.

Saltó de la cama como un resorte y salió al pasillo. Mierda, le iba a llevar tiempo, la casa era tan grande…

…

Stan entró silenciosamente en el cuarto de Kyle. Tweek lo había guiado hasta allí pero lo había dejado en la puerta.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta la cama y, después de vacilar un momento, se sentó justo en el lugar dónde estaba Craig la noche anterior.

Observó a Kyle, quién estaba acostado de lado, dándole la espalda a Stan. Observó ese hermoso perfil, ese perfil perfecto y delicado. Extendió su brazo, quería tocar esa suave y pálida piel que parecía de la más perfecta porcelana. Estaba a menos de un centímetro, cuándo Kyle susurró, sin abrir los ojos:

-Craig, tengo frío.

Stan dio un saltito y retiró la mano.

-Abrázame- ordenó acomodando su cabeza más en la almohada.

El pelinegro dudó un momento ¿Estaría bien hacerlo? ¿Eso hacía Craig? Extraño… aunque no tanto, en realidad. Y, además, lo deseaba. Se iba a conformar tocándole la mejilla, pero ahora podría tocar todo su frágil cuerpecito, su suave piel. Excelente.

Se quitó los zapatos, levantó el cobertor de Kyle y se instaló a la espalda del pelirrojo. Que cálido. En ese momento había algunas nubes y el cielo estaba opaco. Se sintió extremadamente cómodo arroparse con el cobertor. Y junto a Kyle.

Extendió sus brazos y rodeó a Kyle. Kyle creía que él era Craig ¿Verdad? Entonces si hacía algo indebido sería Craig quién estuviese haciendo eso.

Kyle tosió levemente y Stan levantó la cabeza para mirarlo bien. Se veía tan frágil e indefenso. Recordó lo que Kenny le había dicho, que sí habían conocido a un tal Kyle Broflovski. Se preguntó si realmente habrían sido súper mejores amigos.

En esas su celular timbró. El pelinegro se llevó la mano rápidamente al bolsillo y Kyle volteó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, fastidiado porque el sonido le taladraba los oídos, como si estuviese a unos centímetros de su oreja.

-¡Craig, quita ese fastidioso sonido! Me duele la…- se interrumpió al ver a otro pelinegro acostado tras él con otro celular en la mano -¿Qué caraj…?

Stan se levantó de un salto, completamente rojo, al igual que Kyle, pero el de éste último era porque estaba un poco afiebrado.

Marsh abrió la boca para excusarse, pero no supo qué decir ¿Qué podía decir? Pensó un momento y tuvo se le ocurrió algo.

-V-verás- tartamudeó intentando verlo más como un amigo que como a un amo -Craig estuvo toda la noche aquí… contigo, y estaba muy cansado. Así q-que yo… yo le dije que no se preocupara, que yo me encargaría se ti- explicó Stan aún sonrojado.

Kyle se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, aparentemente indiferente a lo que acababa de decir Stan.

-¿Te siente bien?- preguntó Stan al ver que los labios de Kyle estaban muy rojos y sus mejillas también. Parecía tener fiebre

Se acercó unos pasos y sacó el termómetro que Craig le había entregado. Quitó la tapita plástica y se lo acercó a Kyle a la boca. El pelirrojo estiró el brazo, le sostuvo la muñeca y miró fijamente a Stan mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Stan quedó idiotizado con estos ojos tan verdes, tan brillantes, tan profundos, tan hermosos, tan… familiares.

…

Craig corrió lo más rápido que le permitió su cansada mente. Quería encontrar a Tweek, necesitaba encontrar a Tweek.

Iba hacia la cocina, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, cuando chocó con alguien y cayó de espaldas al suelo, bastante aturdido. Primero sintió ganas de regañar, pero pensó que no podía perder el tiempo en eso.

-Lo siento- dijo atropelladamente levantándose y pasando sobre el cuerpo de la persona a la que había chocado.

Corrió aproximadamente medio pasillo cuando cayó en cuenta. Corrió de vuelta y el chico apenas se estaba levantando.

-¡Tweek!- exclamó tomándolo del antebrazo y levantándolo de golpe -¡Te estaba buscando!

Tweek quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Observó la sonrisa de Craig y se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente cerca de él y lo miraba hacia arriba. Si, Tucker estaba mucho más alto… y mucho más sexy. Si, _supersexy. _Sintió que una mancha rosa cubría su rostro al ver que Craig tenía la llave y la notita en la mano.

-Ah…- susurró Tweek con voz temblorosa.

Notó luego que Craig parecía cansado. Estaba un poco despeinado y tenía ojeras (menos marcadas que las de Tweek pero las tenía).

_Habla, Tweek, di algo_ Se dijo ordenó fuerzas. Pero Craig fue quién rompió el hielo.

-Mira lo que me encontré- anunció mostrando la llave y la notita.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Tweek sintió que pasaba de un rosa oscuro a una rojo encendido.

-Eh… si ¡Ngh! L-lo siento- logró articular Tweek tomando la llave y la notita de la mano del pelinegro.

-No, no, no- dijo Craig volviendo a tomar la llave y la notita -espera ¿Qué haces?

-N-no quiero ¡Agh! No quiero m-molestarte C-Craig- dijo Tweek bajando la mirada -y m-menos interferir ent-tre tu y… Kyle- terminó en un susurró.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Craig frunciendo el ceño.

-Si n-no querías ir, e-está bien- dijo Tweek a punto de llorar -n-no puedo obligarte a q-que me quieras. S-solo devuélveme mi llave ¿S-si?- pidió de nuevo tomando la mano en la que Craig tenía las cosas.

El pelinegro tomó la mano de Tweek con la misma mano en la que tenía la llave y lo apretó.

-Ni sueñes que te la voy a devolver- susurró peligrosamente cerca de Tweek -no te la devolveré… no hoy- terminó susurrando y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Una temblorosa sonrisita se formó en los labios de Tweek al oír esto. Si, lo había captado, había entendido el mensaje. Excelente. Maravilloso. Perfecto. Había esperado esto muchísimo tiempo y no le molestaría esperar menos de un día más para que llegara la noche deseada, pero Craig no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Tomó fuertemente las muñecas de Tweek, sin fijarse lo hirió un poco con la llave, pero el rubio no lo notó.

Delineó con su lengua los labios de Tweek, antes de comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente.

Craig abrió sus ojos unos segundos y vio que una chica del servicio los estaba observando. Se separó de Tweek lo estrictamente necesario para pronunciar un amenazador "Aquí no hay nada que ver" y no tuvo que esperar mucho más para que la chica se fuera como si Craig fuese un a especia de demonio sexy dispuesto a matarla.

…

-Esto es fácil- susurró Kyle terminando de leer el trabajo de química de Stan.

Stan levantó la mirada de sus apuntes y miró a Kyle extrañamente ¿Eso le parecía fácil? ¿Qué mierda? ¿Estaba alardeando? ¿A quién le parecía fácil eso?

-Acabaremos rápido- dijo Kyle suavemente dejando el notebook a un lado.

Stan lo tomó, no sin mirar ocasionalmente al pelirrojo. AL no saber de que hablar, había expuesto el tema del trabajo y Kyle se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Pasaron un par de horas. Stan tenía su trabajo listo, perfecto para sacarse un 10, pero no pensaba en eso, sino en la extraña inteligencia de Kyle y su aparente indiferencia ante la mayoría de cosas que pasaba a su alrededor. Parecía no importarle gran cosa. Y, de vez en cuando, desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana, como si no tuviese idea de lo que hacía, como si estuviese… esperando.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó Stan, interrumpiendo repentinamente la lectura que Kyle hacía del trabajo realizado por los dos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kyle suavemente.

-Ah… s-solo… parece que estuvieses esperando a alguien, que aparecerá por la ventana- dijo Stan desviando la mirada.

Kyle sonrió mirando hacia sus piernas.

-Es… algo así- respondió en un susurro.

Stan observó hacia la ventana y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tengo una idea- dijo levantándose y abriendo la ventana. Kyle iba a replicar, pero Stan continuó -no te preocupes y no te muevas, ya vuelvo.

Salió rápidamente por la puerta y consiguió que Bebé lo guiara a dónde quería ir.

Kyle se quedó quieto un momento ¿Qué iba a hacer Stan? De cualquier manera, no tenía tiempo que perder. Continuó entonces leyendo el trabajo.

Pasaron unos minutos y a Kyle le pareció ver a alguien corriendo hacia la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera al ver que, en efecto, alguien corría hacia la ventana. Si, el flashback se presentó frente a sus ojos al tiempo que esta persona se acercaba y la imagen del niñito que corría hacia la puerta. Fue tan nítido, tan real, tan…

-¡Hola Kyle!- saludó Stan con una deslumbrante sonrisa apoyando las manos en el borde de la ventana de y saltando para asomarse. Estaba más alto de lo que había pensado, pero pudo subir -esta ventana es más alta de lo que esperaba- susurró entrando completamente.

-Ah… si- fue lo púnico que atinó a decir Kyle.

Stan se acercó y se sentó de nuevo junto a Kyle, quitándole suavemente el trabajo de las manos. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque una grande y hermosa sonrisa había aparecido lentamente en los labios de Kyle y sus ojos brillaban.

_No, Dios, no lo dejes, es malo, es muy malo ¿Por qué?_ Pensó Stan sintiéndose de nuevo idiotizado por estos ojos triste extrañamente alegres. Le gustaba, pero a la vez le temía. No debía caer en la misma trampa que Craig.

-E-e-eh… charlemos de nuevo ¿Si?- se apresuró a decir Stan desviando la mirada.

Pero Kyle no le hizo caso. Mantuvo su malvada sonrisa y lo siguiente que pronunció dejó a Stan más confundido que nunca.

-Y yo que pensaba que estaba buscando un sombrero negro en un cuarto oscuro que nunca existió.

_-Fin del capítulo-_

_(*Suspiro*) ¿Y bien? Sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero me gustó, en especial lo que dice Kyle al final, es una de mis frases favoritas._

_Con que "todo se ponga mejor", me refiero a la "PP" que celebrará Ruby en el siguiente capítulo (para más detalles… esperen porque es secreto)._

_Em… bueeeeno, creo que es todo… por hoy. _

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh, por el Subaudible, casi no termino, pero todo va muy bien, solo que me jode que mi hermano no esté conmigo, no poder verlo ni hablar con él y ver como el borde de las cosas se va difuminando cuando no hay alguien que les dé sentido…_

_Inner Ken: que dependiente._

… _cállate imbécil._

_Inner Ken: … Auch…_

_Bueno, de cualquier modo aquí está el capítulo._

_Inner Ken: South Park es de Trey y Matt._

_Exacto. Ahora, Inner Ken, hazme un favor y cállate._

_**IF TODAY WAS YOUR LAST DAY**_

_**Capítulo 7: Purple Party**_

Ike salió del salón principal. La cabeza le martillaba terriblemente y se sentía algo mareado.

Purpura, purpura, purpura. Cerraba los ojos y era lo único que veía. Sabía que el exceso de purpura solo sería mientras Ruby escogía y organizaba todo. Luego sería combinado con blanco y café, como había decidido hacer este año.

Los últimos años, a inicios del verano, Ruby hacía una "Purple Party". Ike no tenía idea de por qué lo "Purple", ya que Ruby no era gran fanática de ese color. Pero, de cualquier manera, a nadie le molestaba en lo absoluto que Ruby hiciera una fiesta en la casa Broflovski. Los señores Broflovski habían tomado aprecio por Ruby desde la primera vez que hablaron con ella, daba una impresión responsable y divertida ¿Y quién financiaba la fiesta? En parte Craig, como hermano con dinero que no tiene que gastar en él más que en ropa costosa, y Ike, como novio con dinero que está perdidamente enamorado de su rubia novia y solo quiere hacerla feliz.

Ruby sabía lo que quería y qué hacer para conseguirlo. Pero no era por eso que quería a Ike, este era un sentimiento real, no interesado. Era una parte de ella que Craig no conocía y le producía celos que Ruby sintiese eso por el canadiense y que nunca se lo hubiese demostrado a él, su propio hermano. De cualquier modo, sabía que competir contra Ike por los favores de Ruby no tendría sentido. Primero, porque ella era su hermana y segundo, porque no le interesaba mucho.

Ike se sentó en el suelo contra la pared y suspiró. Estaba cansado, pero afortunadamente ya iban a terminar.

-Hola, Ike- saludó Stan llegando con el cabello aun mojado. EL menor levantó la mirada y lo observó desde abajo, de una manera tan tierna que a Stan se le hizo un nudo en la garganta -¿M-Me necesitabas?

-Si- respondió Ike levantándose y tomando la actitud de siempre -necesito que te midas…

-¡Ike, Ike!- gritó una voz femenina y seguidamente una niña rubia se lanzó contra el judío, abrazándolo y casi arrojándolo al suelo -¡Ike, debes probarte el traje!- exigió ella mostrando un esmoquin que era, en su mayoría, purpura.

Stan pensó que era gracioso y luego que era cruel. La niña estaba… muy bonita. Llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados y, aunque fuera bastante delgada, se le veían bien. Vestía también una blusa rosa con cuello en V bastante ligera y algo transparente y botines deportivos. Se veía adorable y arriesgada. _Adorabiesgada_ Pensó Stan haciendo un esfuerzo por combinar los adjetivos.

-Stan, ella es Ruby Tucker- presentó Ike, la chica levantó sus enormes ojos grises, idénticos a los de Craig, y dio un rápido chequeo a Stan, justo como había hecho Craig la primera vez que lo vio -Ruby, él es Stanley Marsh.

AL mencionar el nombre de Stan, una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ruby.

-¡Con que tú eres el famosísimo Stan!

La chica, no perdió tiempo y empujó a Stan a un cuarto cercano, dónde estaban los trajes de los hermanos Broflovski, el de Stan, de Craig y el de ella. Y cerró la puerta.

…

Stan ya tenía puesto el traje y se había dedicado a observar los demás (cada traje estaba rotulado). Vio el de Craig, Ruby y Kyle… ¡¿Kyle? Fue el traje que más analizó y sus ojos brillaron al imaginarlo con eso.

-Sexy- susurró sin darse cuenta, dejando que su imaginación volara y los más pervertidos de sus pensamientos provocaran que se mordiera el labio inferior.

Ike estaba sentado en el suelo y Ruby acostada, con la cabeza en las piernas de Ike. Ambos esperando a Stan.

-Tarda demasiado- se quejó ella levantándose -¡Stan, muévete!- ordenó golpeando la puerta más fuerte de lo que Ike hubiese querido.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, demasiado lento para Ruby, y Stan apareció algo sonrojado, con su traje purpura y blanco. A Stan le molestó un poco que su traje fuese el único que no tenía café, pero debió admitir que se veía lindo.

-¡Mira Ike!- exclamó Ruby tomando a su novio por el brazo y señalando a Stan -ahora vas tú- dijo entregándole el traje a Ike y empujándolo dentro de la habitación -y tú ven conmigo.

Tomó a Stan de la muñeca y lo llevo a la habitación continua, dónde unas sirvientas comenzaron a tomar las medidas que debían reducir a su traje.

-De verdad eres muy delgado- repitió Ruby observando como las chicas medían al pelinegro y colocaban alfileres en su traje. Stan tenía que subirse ocasionalmente los pantalones purpuras -¿Practicas algún deporte?

Stan negó con la cabeza y Ruby preguntó en voz más baja:

-¿Tienes desórdenes alimenticios?

-¿Uh? No- contestó Stan tranquilamente -yo… tengo asma, es todo.

-Ah, ya- dijo la chica asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

Stan se acaloró un poco, Ruby no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Además tenía algo que preguntarle y la rubia no hacía más que tensionar el ambiente. Marsh respiró profundamente y decidió soltarlo:

-Oye, Ruby ¿Kyle va a estar en la fiesta?

Al mencionar a Kyle, el semblante de Tucker cambió. Sus ojos brillaron como los de Sheila, Ike y Craig el primer día ¿Desde cuando el hecho de mencionar a Kyle se había vuelto tabú?

_Oh, claro, desde siempre_ Pensó Stan rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- cuestionó Ruby observándolo sombríamente.

-Bueno, vi que había un traje para Kyle en el otro cuarto- respondió Stan sin dejarse intimidar por la chica.

Ruby bajó la mirada y sonrió para si misma de una forma que a Stan le pareció malvada.

…

Stan caminaba hacia el cuarto de Kyle, con cuidado de no perderse, llevando consigo el traje del pelirrojo.

Nadie había vuelto a ver a Craig desde el día en que Stan hizo su trabajo de química (es decir dos días, ya era domingo), pero todos sabían dónde estaba: en su cuarto. Al principio habían pensado que estaba enfermo, pero un sirviente (Stan lo reconoció como Tweek) había asegurado que Craig estaba perfectamente y que solamente necesitaba descansar, añadiendo que podían contar con él para la Purple Party.

Curiosamente (no tanto para Stan) Tweek era el único al que Craig le permitía entrar al cuarto y algunas chicas habían dicho que a veces entraba y no se lo veía salir hasta mucho después.

Stan llegó a la puerta de Kyle y experimentó una sensación de orgullo.

_Si, llegué yo solito_ Alardeó para sus adentros.

Tocó la puerta y tras una corta pausa escuchó un susurrante "siga". Abrió la puerta y encontró a Kyle sentado en el borde de la ventana.

Kyle sonrió ¿Stan se acordaría de él? Aparentemente no. Pero la fiesta de esta noche parecía una buena oportunidad para charlar, charlar a solas. Iba a asistir mucha gente, muchísima. Kyle no tenía idea de dónde conocía Ruby a tanta gente, pero le daba igual. Podrían charlar en el jardín… no, allí habría gente también. Aunque el jardín era muy grande, grandísimo, a lo mejor habría algún lugar libre, no, seguramente habría un lugar libre y podrían hablar. Pero sería de noche y haría frío. No sería bueno para ninguno de los dos. Mejor se quedaban en su habitación, en la ventana, mirando hacia el jardín. Si, así serían las cosas.

…

Craig hizo su entrada triunfal en la fiesta tres horas después de que esta empezara. Gran parte de las invitadas se quedaron mirándolo, encantadas, pero Ruby tomó la delantera y se aferró al brazo de su hermano antes que cualquiera.

Craig la alzó y la abrazó. Aunque no se habían visto en mucho tiempo esa no era la razón, la razón era que estaba infinitamente feliz y excitado. Y estuvo aún más feliz y excitado cuando vio a Tweek vestido de mesero púrpura dejando una bandeja con pequeños aperitivos en la mesa central.

La entrada de Stan, un par de horas antes, había provocado una reacción similar. Pero, a diferencia de Craig, él si había sido capturado por varias señoritas.

Poco después de la entrada de Craig ya todos habían terminado con las formalidades y la música comenzaba a sonar cada vez más fuerte. El ambiente elegante se transformaba rápidamente en fiestero y bullicioso.

Esto no fue una sorpresa para Stan, en realidad se lo veía venir desde que conoció a Ruby.

El pelinegro salió entonces al jardín e intentó recordar. No caminó mucho cuando alcanzó a divisar la ventana de Kyle. Perfecto, cada vez aprendía más. Si, era un buen niño, y un buen niño que sabía aprovechar las oportunidades. Ahora comenzaba a ver su trabajo como algo realmente valioso. Valiosísimo ¿Podría hacerlo cada verano? Se portaría excelentemente con todos allí, les haría tomarle tanto cariño como a Craig y Ruby. Si, porque un perro bueno no muerde la mano que le da de comer; un niño listo no patea su lonchera. Sería el chico perfecto, el amigo perfecto de Kyle.

Se dobló las rodillas para saltar, ahora que no tenía el yeso era mucho más fácil. Saltó, se tomó del borde de la ventana, dobló los codos para subir, levantó la mirada y… se encontró a centímetros del bello rostro de Kyle.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa mientras se soltaba y caía pesadamente contra el suave césped.

-¡Stan!- Exclamó Kyle alarmado -¿Estás bien?

-S-si- respondió Stan incorporándose en los codos.

Se levantó, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y no se quiso mover de allí. Quiso que todo se congelara y tener esa vista para la eternidad. La vista de Kyle, recostado en la ventana, apoyado sobre un codo, con el taje purpura que le había llevado esa tarde, con unos rojizos mechones cayéndole sobre la frente y sus verdes ojos brillando a la luz de la luna.

_¿Estoy muerto? ¿Estoy soñando? Si lo estoy, no se atrevan a despertarme, los mataré a todos_ Pensó Stan mientras sus ojos brillaban de fascinación.

-¿Vas a subir?- preguntó Kyle apoyándose en las manos y corriéndose un poco para atrás.

Stan sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo a Kyle.

-Eh… si- respondió caminando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Subió rápidamente y entró en el cuarto de Kyle, el cual estaba curiosamente oscuro, pero sin el ambiente pesado de siempre. Se dio la vuelta y observó de nuevo a Kyle. A la mierda la vista anterior, esta vista a contraluz de la luna era más que sexy, maravillosa, excitante, linda, no sabrá que más decir. Los bordes de Kyle parecían difuminarse…

-¿Vas a babear la alfombra?- preguntó el judío levantando una ceja.

Stan dio un saltito y se enderezó. Instintivamente se pasó la muñeca por los labios. Al verlo haciendo esto Kyle sonrió y soltó una risita. No, no, no, Stan no soportaría más, tenía que hacer algo. Sentía que la excitación se acumulaba en sus amígdalas (como cuando algo hace que quieran gritar "Kyaa" pero están en presencia de alguien más y se aguantan, entonces cierran los ojos y aprietan los puños, reprimiendo su emoción) y quería gritar, gritar y hacer muchas cosas más, quería correr por todo el cuarto, quería romper algo, quería estrellarse contra una pared…

-Charla- ordenó Kyle con los brazos cruzados.

Una vena se marcó en la sien de Stan. Mierda, la naturaleza mandona de nuevo. Aunque no estaba tan mal, hasta podría resultar cómico. Si, bastante cómico, como en una comedia cruel. Stan sacudió la cabeza por segunda vez.

_Concéntrate_ Se ordenó apretando los puños _El amigo perfecto_ Se recordó.

Se acercó a la ventana y se arrodilló en el suelo, apoyando los codos en el borde de la ventana y la el mentón en sus puños.

-Linda noche ¿Verdad?- comentó observando la luna.

-¿Qué tiene de linda?- preguntó Kyle mirando con curiosidad hacia la luna también.

Stan sintió que su intento de buen humor amenazaba con esfumarse. Esto era más que difícil.

-Pues…- dijo prolongando la 's' -la luna esta más bonita esta noche.

-¿A si? Yo la veo igual- dijo Kyle ladeando la cabeza.

Esta noche Kyle parecía dedicado a molestar a Stan.

-Bueno, me gusta como la luz de la luna se refleja en tus ojos- dijo Stan acudiendo a una de los clichés caballerosos que había oído en la tele o por la calle.

-La luna no tiene luz propia- replicó Kyle sin quitar la vista de la dichosa luna.

K.O. Ya estás jodido, Stan. Lo que digas no importará. Kyle es demasiado extraño, no acepta cumplidos, no le sirven clichés gastados, no le gusta la luna. Sus esperanzas de "Amigo perfecto" se desvanecieron. Sería mejor que se fuera a casa y se encerrara en su cuarto a pensar en cómo complacer a Kyle, y que cuando hallara la respuesta volviera y lo complaciera. Si, como no, y también besaría a Shelley en la boca y ella lo trataría como a un humano. Claro, lo que ocurre todos los días, si ¿Pero en qué mundo?

-Pero gracias…

_¿Qué?_ Pensó Stan abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Desvió la mirada hacia Kyle lentamente. El pelirrojo había bajado la vista y sus ojos brillaban más.

_Mierda ¿Qué hice?_ Se preguntó Stan viendo que los ojos de Kyle brillaban cada vez más. Parecía que iba a llorar.

-¿Q-qué pasa?- preguntó Stan levantándose y observando al judío con preocupación.

-Yo…- comenzó Kyle en un susurro, temía que Stan le respondiera negativamente a la pregunta que le iba a hacer –Tu… ¿Tu te acuerdas de mí?

El judío giró la cabeza lentamente hacia Stan y entrecerró los ojos lentamente.

-Eh…- comenzó idiotizado con los ojos de Kyle -yo… eh… t-tú…

Kyle ladeó la cabeza tiernamente, en señal de que no entendía.

-Ah… b-bueno… tu sabes… em…- no sabía que responder. Tenía un vaguísimo recuerdo, Kenny lo recordaba más. Respiró profundamente -Bueno… en realidad tengo un amigo que se acuerda más de ti que yo.

-No me has respondido- dijo Kyle aún con los ojos fijos en Stan.

EL pelirrojo tomó la mano de Stan y la colocó en su cabello.

El nítido recuerdo llegó como un rayo. Las pupilas de Stan se volvieron simples puntitos cuando la sensación inundó su ser. Si, por supuesto que recordaba ese suave cabello, la sensación suave entre sus dedos. Si, ahora todo tenía sentido… ¿O no? Simplemente sentir el cabello de Kyle entre sus dedos lo hacía recordar eso exactamente: el cabello de Kyle entre sus dedos, pero no más. Sin embargo este recuerdo poseía una fuerza extraña.

-Si- susurró el pelinegro sonriente -Si, Kyle… lo recuerdo.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Stan se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó, siempre con la mano entrelazada en el cabello de él.

…

Craig se escabulló entre los invitados y salió del cuarto púrpura. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, pero no necesariamente por el excesivo púrpura, sino porque estaba pensando en otras cosas, cosas más movidas pero menos ruidosas.

Desafortunadamente en el pasillo también había muchos invitados, todos de púrpura. Craig siguió discretamente a una chica con vestido de sirvienta púrpura y llegó a dónde estaban la mayoría de sirvientes, listos para salir con bandejas llenas de bocadillos. Craig entró por un ladito y divisó a su presa un poco apartada del resto, bebiendo café con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Pssst! Tweek- susurró llamando la atención del menor desde detrás de unos carritos con rueditas -ven.

Tweek miró alrededor y caminó discretamente hacia Craig.

-Ven- ordenó tomándolo del brazo y halándolo fuera del cuarto.

El pelinegro secuestró a Tweak y lo mantuvo preso en su habitación durante toda la noche, lo cual no preocupó mucho a nadie, ni a Ruby.

…

EL ambiente estaba tenso. Kyle, sentado con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, miraba de reojo a Stan; Stan, arrodillado y con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos, observaba también de reojo a Kyle.

_Mierda, que incómodo… puedo masticar la tensión_ Pensó.

-¿Qué comes?- preguntó Kyle mirándolo curiosamente.

_Mierda, debo parecer un idiota_ Pensó el pelinegro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-No, nada… solo… nada- fue su respuesta.

-Oh… Ok.

Más tensión. Ahora podía sentirla en sus manos, las cerraba y podía sentirla, como plastilina muy suave o como esas cosas extrañas que se resbalan que parecen un tubito plástico lleno de… algo líquido.

De repente un ruido fastidioso y fuerte taladró los oídos de Stan y Kyle. El ruido que produce un micrófono al caerse encendido, que se amplifica en los parlantes y hace que todos cierren los ojos, aprieten los dientes y se cubran los oídos. Stan y Kyle hicieron esto mismo y cuando el ruido pasó oyeron una voz familiar.

-Lo siento, mi error- dijo la voz de Ruby, que llegó al cuarto de Kyle amplificada por los parlantes.

Stan sonrió de lado y segundos después la música volvió a escucharse.

-Oye, Kyle- dijo Stan sintiendo que el fastidioso ruido había roto la incomodidad -¿Por qué no vas a la fiesta?

Le pareció una buena pregunta.

Kyle abrió sus ojos mientras recordaba su primera Purple Party hace varios años. Se había aburrido como nunca, junto a una señorita rubia de ojos cafés que no paraba de hablar. La historia de su vida. Bien, no estuvo más de una hora allí. Luego Craig le había pedido que lo dejara quedarse haciéndole compañía y estuvieron toda la noche en una posición similar a la que estaba en ese momento con Stan.

-No me atraen mucho- respondió sencillamente -Y tu ¿Por qué no está allá?- preguntó sin verdadero interés en la respuesta.

-Sinceramente, me pareces más interesante que cualquiera de las personas que vi allá- contestó Stan pensando que no era del todo falso.

-Oh- susurró Kyle un poco despistado por estar mirando la luna.

-Y… ¿Qué haces las noches como ésta?- preguntó Stan curiosamente.

-¿Las noches como ésta?- comenzó Kyle dándose tiempo de pensar -bueno, generalmente estoy con Craig- mencionar el nombre lo hizo preguntarse qué estaría haciendo el otro pelinegro en ese momento.

-Aaa…- susurró Stan pensando en qué harían esos dos -¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Tu?- preguntó Kyle sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Bueno… un poco.

-¿Quieres que nos traigan algo?- preguntó solícitamente en un gesto de extraña consideración hacia los demás que a el mismo le resultó extraño.

-No, deben estar muy ocupados, quiero ver qué sirvieron en la fiesta, te traeré algo- dijo Stan levantándose y saliendo.

Kyle suspiró. Pensaba que cuando Stan lo recordara bien, las cosas serían más cómodas, pero pasó todo lo contrario. Bien, no debía rendirse. Además notó que la tensión se generaba por su culpa, entonces debía ser más… ¿más qué? Más como alguien normal ¿Pero, normal cómo? Él era normal y Stan era normal…

Marsh tardó un poco en volver por la distancia entre la sala de eventos y el cuarto de Kyle. Llevaba una pequeña bandejita con cuatro pastelitos y un par de vinos (si, solo un par). Eran los pastelitos más bonitos que había visto jamás, ya quería probarlos, pero decidió esperar a comerlos con Kyle.

Entró en la habitación y cuando ya estaba dentro recordó que debía golpear. Bueno ¿qué importa?

Iba a dar el primer paso hacia la ventana, pero notó que Kyle ya no estaba allí. Por un segundo se aterró, pero luego miró hacia la derecha y vio que Kyle estaba sentado en la cama. Exhaló el aire que había contenido por el susto, se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a Kyle.

-Mira- dijo extendiendo la bandejita -¿no son lindos?

Kyle sonrió y tomó un pastelito que estaba coronado por una flor purpura.

-Si, lindos- opinó tomando la florecita y saboreándola tiernamente.

_¿Te gustan los cupcakes?_ Quiso preguntar Stan, pero observar cómo Kyle cerraba los ojos mientras la flor se abría paso entre sus labios hizo que se quedara mudo.

Kyle sintió deseos de reír al ver la cara de embelesado de Stan mientras lo observaba, pero su plan había comenzado bien. Las cosas dulces en general no le gustaban, hacían que le doliera la cabeza, pero solo eran un par de pastelitos.

-Oye, Stan- dijo cuando la dulce florecita se disolvió en su lengua -¿No tienes frío?

Stan parpadeó varias veces, como si despertara de algún trance.

-¿Quieres que cierre la ventana?- preguntó observando hacia ésta, que se hallaba entrecerrada.

-No, no- se apresuró a responder Kyle -Preferiría que… te acostaras al lado mío- dijo tiernamente.

-Ah… ok- aceptó Stan bajándose de la cama para correr el cobertor.

Kyle se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Stan. El pelinegro se sonrojó, pero su brazo izquierdo rodeó a Kyle y se sintió bien.

_Siii…_ Pensó Stan suspirando calmadamente.

-Oye, Stan- dijo Kyle con una dulce voz -¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

La pregunta fue tan sorpresiva y directa que parecía una orden. Stan abrió los ojos como platos y bajó la vista hacia Kyle. El esos verdes ojos había una especie de brillo malvado.

Stan abrió la boca para hablar, pero inmediatamente un enorme trueno rompió el silencio acompañado de ruido de la ventana al abrirse de golpe y la luz del rayo inundó todo el espacio. En la fiesta las luces se apagaron y se escuchó un "Ooouuu…" colectivo. Ruby sintió que su ira crecía cada vez más mientras apretaba más y más la mano de Ike, quién solo se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo el dolor. En el cuarto de Kyle tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro estaban fusionados en un abrazo bastante comprometedor, con los ojos cerrados, esperando cualquier señal de que lo que fuera que los había asustado y había pasado.

Stan abrió un ojo apenas lo suficiente para ver borrosamente el cuarto a oscuras.

-Creo… creo que solo fue un trueno- susurró Stan volviendo los ojos hacia Kyle.

-¿S-si?- preguntó este sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

-Si… tranquilo, ya está bien- tranquilizó Stan sin soltarse aún -puedes abrir los ojos.

Kyle negó efusivamente con la cabeza y Stan recordó algo de repente, igual que con el recuerdo del cabello de Kyle.

Era algo sobre un día de lluvia de hace muchos años, tantos años que los recordaba en colores sepia. Estaba hablando con alguien en un cuarto de niño muy grande sobre una cama también muy grande con varios juguetes alrededor. La lluvia era tenue pero de pronto un gran trueno (como el de hace un momento) le había provocado un salto y que se abrazara al chico que estaba con él. Era casi exacto porque él se había atrevido a mirar, le había dicho a su compañero que ya podía abrir los ojos y éste había negado efusivamente con la cabeza.

Era tan exacto…

-Stan, no te vayas- ordenó Kyle, pero se escuchó más como un ruego.

-… Ok- susurró Stan comenzando a sentir algo parecido al cariño.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Stan durmió con Kyle, y fue al mismo tiempo la peor noche de su vida.

Sintió algo húmedo en su brazo y parte de su mejilla. Sacó la lengua y sintió el inconfundible sabor del vino. Una fría mano tocaba sus costillas, pero se sentía tan suave… Las puntas de estos dedos estaban heladas aunque tuviera el cobertor hasta el cuello y sintiera el tenue calor de un cuerpo junto al suyo.

Abrió los ojos y distinguió una cabellera rizada y rojiza entre las sábanas. Ah, cierto, había dormido con Kyle, como olvidarlo.

No había podido dejar de notar que Kyle tenía por lo menos 21 almohadas en su cama, y no entendía para qué. Esa noche lo entendió.

Se sentía adolorido en varias partes, pero Kyle ya no lo abrazaba como si en ello le fuese la vida. Aunque si fueran solo abrazos estaría bien, abrazos normales. Pero él se las había arreglado para apretujarlo de maneras inimaginables, había alcanzado a tomarlo como almohada y a acostarse casi completamente sobre él, y no quería ni pensar en que casi lo bota al suelo por extender los brazos y clavarle las uñas en el abdomen como si fuera un peluche ¡Por favor! La cama era lo suficientemente grande.

¿Por qué mierda había aceptado?... ah, si, la orden/petición de Kyle le había roto el alma. Igualmente, ahora tenía bastante frío como para pensar en eso. Tomó de repente conciencia de su cuerpo, de su ropa: estaba sin el pantalón púrpura, es decir en bakers(1), tampoco tenía la chaqueta, solo la camisa blanca de botones y desabotonada, ni tenía los zapatos y la corbata había ido a parar en algún lugar del suelo. Si, tenía frío y con razón. Miró entonces hacia la ventana (de allí provenía el aire helado) ésta estaba abierta y había un gran charco de agua en la alfombra. Mierda, no la habían cerrado ayer mientras llovía.

Apartó el cobertor de su pecho y tuvo un escalofrío tan repentino que lo hizo atragantarse. Lo volvió a poner en su lugar rápidamente.

A su lado Kyle se movió, extendió más su brazo pasando sus dedos (tan fríos como los de Stan) a través del pecho del pelinegro hasta el otro costado. Stan cerró los ojos, el helado contacto lo hizo estremecerse, pero era obvio que Kyle lo estaba abrazando, se sentía tan lindo… ya que no estaba intentando ahogarlo.

-Oye, Stan- escuchó Marsh que Kyle susurraba -Cierra la ventana ¿Si?

-Claro- respondió Stan y quitó de nuevo el cobertor sin vacilar.

Dios, se iba a congelar. No tardó ni dos minutos en ir y venir, pero no se fijó en el charco de agua con lo que sus medias (o calcetines, como los llamen) quedaron empapados. Observó en jardín unos segundos antes de cerrar la ventana, se veía muy fresco y el sol comenzaba a salir. Que bien.

Antes de subirse a la cama de nuevo se quitó las medias mojadas y las dejó a un lado. Se metió de nuevo bajo las cobijas y Kyle lo abrazó inmediatamente. No estuvo un minuto así cuando pensó en que era su oportunidad de huir, Kyle no lo aferraba tan fuertemente.

Sigilosamente se levantó y caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta. Salió ¡Hurra! Kyle no se dio cuenta, gracias. Comenzó a correr por el pasillo temeroso de que Kyle lo llamara a gritos y en la primera esquina chocó contra alguien y lo arrastró consigo al suelo.

-D-disculpa- balbuceó colocándose en cuatro y observando a quién tenía debajo -¡Ike!

-Stan… ¿Te quitas?- pidió Ike visiblemente molesto.

Stan se levantó y le tendió la mano a Ike, éste al ver la pinta del mayor quedó boquiabierto. Luego miró el pasillo de dónde venía Stan, era el pasillo de Kyle. La mente de Ike procesó la evidencia y sacó una conclusión algo exagerada.

-Stan… creo que vas algo rápido.

Marsh ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Bajó la vista, recordó lo que traía puesto y comprendió.

-¡AH! ¡No es lo que crees, Ike!- se apresuró a aclarar -¡Y-yo solo! ¡Es que hacía frío y… y… y!

-No te preocupes- dijo Ike haciendo un ademán con la mano -y… será mejor que te pongas zapatos, vas a enfermarte… por cierto ¿Has visto a Craig?

-Mmm… no- respondió Stan pensando que no lo veía hace un par de días.

Ike asintió lentamente, luego una súbita sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y observó a Stan levantando las cejas.

-Oye, ya sobreviviste una semana- comentó.

-¿Ah?

-Debes estar orgulloso- continuó Ike.

Stan sonrió, pero intentó contener el sarcasmo. Siiiii, claaaro, ahora ¿Dónde está su puto premio?

-Hace unos días me llegó una carta- prosiguió -pero realmente es para ti. Te la entregaría si sobrevivías la semana…- Ike pausó para añadir dramatismo -pero primero ¿efectivo o cheque?

Los ojos de Stan se abrieron sobremanera al escuchar eso. Si, su semana de sentimientos revueltos había traído algo bueno.

Hizo rápidas y no muy exactas cuentas en su cabeza y lo emocionó la cantidad de dinero que tenía ahora a su disposición. Si, solo por sobrevivir una semana en la casa de los Broflovski. Si, tan poca cosa como eso. Si, claro, como no. Pero valió la pena. Valió totalmente la pena.

-Y bien, Stan ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó Ike sacando a Marsh de sus pensamientos.

-Ahora…- susurró Stan visualizando su segundo lunes con Ike.

…

-No lo puedo creer- musitó Ike negando lentamente con la cabeza

-¿Pasa algo, Ike?- preguntó Craig.

EL menor lo miró como a un extraño. Craig no solía acercársele de esa manera. Cuando hablaban terminaban discutiendo sobre quién era peor compañía para Kyle, como si Kyle fuera un niño pequeño. Pero ahora parecía acercarse solo con ánimo de conversar. Algo le pasaba a Craig, algo… raro. Seguro tenía que ver con ese nuevo empleado, Tweek. Si, ahora que lo pensaba…

-¿No eligió irse o qué?- interrumpió Craig a los pensamientos de Ike.

-Ah… no, no lo hizo.

-¿Entonces que esta haciendo con su paga?

-Con su paga, nada… porque anoche durmió con Kyle.

-¡¿Con Kyle?- repitió Craig con una burlona sonrisa. Si, sabía lo que era dormir con Kyle, Ike también lo sabía.

-¿Estás sordo o qué?- preguntó Ike fiel a las conductas "normales" -el pobre está rendido.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-¿Ahora?... durmiendo.

_-Fin del capítulo-_

_(1)Bakers: son una especie de bermudas, pero más cortas, para los hombres y aún más cortas para las mujeres. Son de tela, delgadas y vienen en todos los estampados imaginables. Se usan bajo el pantalón o la falda (en este caso sustituyendo a los shorts) pero sobre la ropa interior. No hay problema si te inclinas y alguien ve tus bakers, es más, creo que este es su objetivo de fondo (XD). Son extremadamente cómodos y los usan principalmente los jóvenes. _

_Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? No hubo tanto Style como quería, pero era difícil meterlo de súbito, así que decidí hacerla un poco más lento, pero solo un poco._

_La forma de dormir de Kyle está inspirada en la de mi hermano. Si, he dormido muchas veces con mi hermano, pero solo en casos extremos de miedo, esos casos en los que el miedo paraliza y necesitas una eternidad de tiempo para reunir valor y levantarte esperando que los psicópatas que se esconden en las sombras con cuchillos de carnicero y sedientos de sexo no te atrapen. Evitaba en lo posible esos casos porque mi hermano también duerme con exactamente 21 almohadas en su cama y cuando duerme con alguien debe pensar que también es una almohada porque lo abraza y lo apretuja, lo rodea con las piernas, lo empuja. En fin, eran las peores noches de mi vida, pero la sensación de seguridad lo valía._

_Con respecto al siguiente capítulo... no creo tardar tanto, ya pasé la semana de exámenes y me animé un poco. Aunque me siento un poco débil, estoy más inspirada y eso seguramente ayudará._

_Sayonara (o como quiera que se escriba)… pero antes: ¿Reviews?_


End file.
